The Heavenly War
by bluecloud
Summary: Almost a year since she left, Amaterasu has returned to Nippon. However, in doing so she places her friends in great danger as they try to protect her from an enemy that wants the sun obliterated forever.
1. Chapter 1: A fall from the heavens

**OK, this is my first Okami fanfic. Apologies if I'd made any mistakes anywhere! Feel free to point any out.**

**This mostly follows on from the game and it's set about a year later. There will be a human Ammy and probably a tiny bit of romance. I'm not saying with which characters though in the opening chapter 'cause that would just ruin it. **

--

The sun seemed to be struggling to rise as it appeared on the horizon and it was ages before the first hues of orange and pink weakly prodded the Kamui snow, sending a weak glittering ripple across the icy land. Gradually the light sunk in to Wep'Keer but from there it seemed as if it could move no further. It refused to touch Laochi Lake. The entire area surrounding the freezing water and the base of Ezofuji remained shadowed, as it always was.

"No, no, no that's not right! You idiot Issun! You know very well that Ammy doesn't have a tail like that. Looks more like a cat and Ammy'd never forgive me if I made her look like a cat."

Sitting on a flat stone by the water's edge, Issun frowned as he stared at the paper. He'd drawn Ammy dozens of times but this time he couldn't get her right. Too much fur, not enough fur, crimson markings in the wrong place, too dog-like, too cat-like… and it shouldn't even have been possible to make her look like a cat.

"It's that stupid ark's fault," he muttered. Crumpling the paper, he tossed it in to the lake. Every time he pictured the ark in his mind and tried to capture it on the paper, he'd quiver as he remembered the evil feeling that had swirled about it. It had even had its own smell, like blood.

He hoped Ammy had been all right on there; she obviously had been, but he did wonder. He hadn't liked her leaving her with that freak of a half-baked prophet. He hoped Ammy had eaten him along with whatever monsters had been on that ark.

He was trying to draw her ascending to the heavens on the ark, but it was impossible. The memories of the ark troubled him, but that wasn't the only problem. He couldn't wipe Ammy's soft, sad wolf eyes from his mind as he'd said goodbye to her on the bridge leading to the ark.

"I only said those things to get you on that ark, Furball, you know that. Now, stop staring at me like that. I haven't passed out drawings of you for a while and this one is really important I don't want people forgetting about you!" said Issun.

He picked up his brush, forgetting his unease as he again pictured the ark. It didn't matter what he'd felt coming from that thing; Ammy had destroyed the evil. There was no need to be so jumpy about it. He put the brush to the paper.

"Issun, what frustrates you so? I can hear you groaning to yourself in the village."

Issun leapt in surprise at the voice. At the same time the brush smeared across the picture. "Bah!" He jumped up and down in annoyance and then turned to face the newcomer. "Oki, don't you know never to disturb an artistic genius at work? How long have you been spying on me?"

Oki was almost directly behind him. Issun had forgotten how quietly the guy could move.

"Not long," said Oki. "Why do you come here without saying hello? I haven't seen you since the last full moon. When did you get back?"

"Ages ago and I've been sat here ever since trying to draw Ammy. In a few days it will be a year since the day of darkness. I want a special drawing to give to people to remind them."

"You'd have better luck if you calmed your mind."

"Bah!"

Issun grabbed another sheet of paper. Quickly he drew the ark and then pictured Ammy, shoving the sad wolf eyes away and trying instead to remember how powerful she could look.

"What exactly are you trying to draw? The ark?" Oki peered down and Issun hastily snatched up the paper and bounded away to a different rock.

"Hey Oki, I don't show work in progress. It's bad luck and you're distractin' me! Don't get me wrong it's great to see your blue face but I'm busy. No offence but go away. I'll catch up with you later."

"As you wish, but do come and show me when you're done. Your work is impressive. Make sure you stop by the village too. You're always welcome."

Issun almost felt guilty for shouting. Oki was one of his favourite people and he didn't get to stop by very often to see him.

But at the same time he didn't like to be disturbed when he was working. He'd find Oki later and maybe apologise.

Back to the drawing. His brush moved faster and faster. He had her now at last. She stood on top of the ark, as magnificent as she'd been one hundred years ago. Her white fur was tousled in the wind and the sun dazzled the instrument on her back. She was poised, muscles tensed as she held her head back and howled at the sky where the sun was rising…

"That's my furball!" said Issun, grinning.

"Issun," said Oki suddenly.

Luckily Issun's surprise didn't ruin the picture this time but he was still annoyed as his concentration snapped. "Oki, you still here? Look, I said-"

There was the sound of scraping metal. Issun leapt around just as Oki finished drawing his sword, a blade that looked similar to the legendary Kutone he'd once held. He was staring up at the sky. Issun followed his gaze.

The air was half-dark, even though Issun knew the morning sun would be all over the rest of Kamui by now. His eyes stung from the cold as he strained to see whatever Oki had spotted. He stared for so long that his face seemed to freeze.

Just as he was about to laugh at Oki's nervousness, he saw it; a sparkle high in the air that didn't come from falling snow. Almost as soon as he saw it, it vanished and then reappeared a little lower. Again it disappeared and then returned.

"It was the same when the demons came," said Oki. "They'd begin as faint objects in the sky. By the time we realised what they were, it was too late."

"Those creepy old owls?" said Issun. "It can't be! There aren't any monsters in Nippon any more." Even so, he still grabbed his own sword. Oddly he wasn't concerned. He often thought about his days with Ammy when they'd taken on any monster that had dared to come near them and sometimes the land seemed hideously dull without any danger.

But it wasn't the owls. Issun wasn't sure it was. He couldn't see Oki's expression behind his mask, but he felt sure the man was frowning with the same confusion that gripped Issun.

The flickering light was coming closer. It was so close that Issun felt certain he should be able to see what it was but every time he tried to focus it would disappear and reappear somewhere else. He thought he could see something white and gold, but it was so difficult to see and looking up at the cold, hazy air was making him feel dizzy.

"It's a wolf," said Oki.

And as soon as he'd spoken Issun saw it for himself. "Ammy!" he screamed, just as the great Amaterasu hit the lake with a giant crunch of water.


	2. Chapter 2: Drowning

**Woohoo! I got a review! And it was a good one! Thank you! Ok, here's more. I'm typing this up from my notebook on my lunchbreaks at work so sorry if the updates are a bit short. I didn't have time to do the next section as well.  
**

**What would people prefer? I can try to give you an update on most days - though it will be short like this one - or I can give you a longer update once a week.**

--

"Ammy, Ammy, _Ammy!_" Issun bellowed. He'd already leapt in to the water and frantically paddled to where he'd seen Ammy go under, ignoring the needles of ice that drove straight through his clothes, but just as he was about to dive after her, Oki plucked him off his feet by the back of his tiny cape.

"Hey! Gerroff!" snapped Issun. Grabbing his sword, he jabbed it at Oki's fingers but Oki didn't flinch, even as the tiny blade left dots of blood on his skin.

"You'll drown," said Oki simply. "I'll get her."

"And I'll get you for this, you blue-faced bas- ouch!"

Oki plonked him hurriedly by the edge of the lake. Before Issun could leap back to his feet, Oki was already diving in to the water, his shadow quickly disappearing beneath the surface. Grrrrrrr! Issun couldn't stop himself from bouncing up and down on the spot, and the worse thing was that Oki was right. Issun knew he would drown long before he reached Ammy.

But waiting was agonizing and he felt as if he was going to burst. Surely it couldn't be Ammy… and if it was, could she survive the fall? It looked as if she'd fallen from the heavens… and there had been that weird sparkle to the air too…

Oki re-emerged and Issun didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the bedraggled white wolf in his arms. Ammy's red markings were unmistakeable. So many times Issun had wished he could see her again, but he hadn't want to see her like this. She wasn't moving and there was more red on her matted fur than there should be. She was bleeding. A thick gash marred her left side.

"Ammy! Furball! Ammy, please, please wake up!" Leaping back in to the lake, Issun scrambled up Oki's leg and then buried himself in the half frozen, blood-soaked fur. Her skin was pale and icy but as Issun pressed himself against it he felt a slow, tired thump deep inside her. Her heart was beating. She was alive.

Oki placed her on the ground and then gently ran a hand over her face. He mumbled something that sounded like a quiet prayer before pulling off his shirt and using it to cover Ammy. Touching her once more, he started back to the lake.

"Hey, where are you going? We need to get her back to the village! She needs help!" said Issun, bounding after him.

"There was someone with her."

"What!" Issun froze. He hadn't seen anybody with Ammy, but it had been difficult to see…

Leaving Oki to do the rescuing, Issun returned to Ammy and jumped on to her nose. He patted the wet fur between her eyes. There was a thin line of yellow crust staining her fur, as if her eyes had been running. Could a wolf cry? Gently he rubbed her nose. "Hang on, Furball," he said.

She opened an eye. Her gaze was more tired and dazed than Issun remembered and he hated it. She had always been so graceful and strong and alive…

She raised her head and Issun heard her give a faint grumble; the kind she'd always made when she was happy. He smiled. "I'm glad to see you too, Furball."

She looked around and Issun heard her sniffing the cold air. With an awkwardness she'd never had before, she sat up and then stood. Issun felt her quivering but she didn't fall. She stood straight and proud.

"Hey Furball, just rest a while, OK? You're-"

Barking, she lunged towards the lake so fast that Issun was almost thrown off her. Frantically he grabbed her fur, just as she jumped in to the water.

"Ammy, what are you doing!" he gasped, scrambling to the high ground of her head. "Ammy!"

Oki re-emerged and for the first time ever he seemed breathless, though he still wore his mask. Issun had never seen him without it. "I can't see anything," he said, "but there was definitely someone else with her."

And Ammy's worry seemed to confirm Oki's suspicion. Again and again she barked as she paddled round in circles.

"Who was it?" said Issun.

"I don't know. I was just certain someone was holding her."

Ammy barked once more and then she dived. Issun didn't even have time to hold his breath and he felt as if he was going to explode as the water filled him. Desperately he clung to one of Ammy's ears but the swirling lake threatened to wrench him away at any moment. He tugged at her, silently urging her to save them. Ammy wasn't well after her fall. She'd never been a good swimmer and Issun could feel it in the way she moved that she was exhausted. With every movement she made he felt her growing weaker and more tired. Maybe she couldn't get them to the surface, but Issun wasn't going to let go of her. If she drowned then he would drown with her. He'd left her on the ark but he wouldn't do that again.

Suddenly they were rushing upwards. Issun gasped as he felt the cold scraping his chest again. "Furball…" He felt limp and dizzy, but still he clung to her.

"It's all right, Issun. I've got both of you."

It was Oki who spoke. He was holding Ammy in his arms as he swam to the edge of the lake. Ammy moved her paws faintly, as if she was trying to push him away so that she could jump back in to the water, but she didn't seem to have the strength any more, and Issun could feel her frustration as she gasped to herself.

"Ammy, it's not worth it. If someone else fell with you they probably didn't make it. You almost didn't make it," Issun patted her face as he stared at her eyes.

They reached the edge of the lake and again Ammy struggled weakly, and even managed a shrill bark. Carefully Oki placed her down, but Issun noticed him watching her closely, ready to make a move and stop her if she tried to jump back in to the lake.

But she didn't. Fighting to stand on her wobbling legs, she was perfectly still as she stared at the lake, still untouched by the morning sun. Even her breathing didn't seem as haggard and as tired as it had a moment ago. Issun had always thought he'd remembered her well, but he'd forgotten how resilient she could be. Blood still leaked from the gash in her side, but she gave no sign that the wound was hurting her. She stood firm, as if determined to stop her legs from shaking.

Throwing her head back, she howled. The sun that had only just risen suddenly sunk as the clouds of night rapidly rolled to cover the sky. Through a tiny gap Issun saw the corner of the crescent moon.

Raising her head again, Amaterasu unleashed the most terrifying growl Issun had ever heard.


	3. Chapter 3: A miracle

**There were a few mistakes in these next 2 chapters. Think I've corrected most of them. Still having issues with this site though as it's jumbling up my work when I upload it, so let me know if anything is out of place.**

* * *

"We have been blessed with a miracle. The goddess walks among us once again!" said Kemu, clapping his hands together as if he was celebrating.

"Why do you look so jolly?" snapped Issun. "Somebody died in that wretched lake and it's a miracle Ammy here is still breathing!"

"Yes, it's a miracle. That's what I said." Kemu grinned, and Issun had to fight not to leap up from Ammy's side and jab the Wep'Keer elder in the nose with his sword.

Issun had wanted to keep the situation quiet. Ammy looked as if she had been through enough without being mobbed by the entire village. Unfortunately, that's exactly what was happening. The commotion at the lake had not gone unnoticed and the word of something falling from the heavens had swept across the village in moments. Kemu had barged his way in to Tuskle's hut almost as soon as Issun and Oki had arrived. Soon after, the entire village had gathered on the snow outside where they sat with their heads bent as they prayed.

Issun blamed Oki. Issun had wanted to take Ammy to Oki's secluded house outside of the village, but the Oina warrior had been adamant that Tuskle was the best person to heal wounds.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Issun," said Tuskle, spreading a green herbal paste over the bleeding wound on Ammy's side. "I can heal the wound and there's no broken bones anywhere from the fall."

"Then why does she look so awful?"

"She's tired. A fall like that will take its toll on anyone. She needs to sleep but you don't need to worry so much, Issun. Now stop bouncing around. You're giving me a headache."

He hadn't realised he was bouncing, but he couldn't help it. It was wrong to see Ammy this way. She'd managed to follow him and Oki up to Tuskle's hut but she'd collapsed as soon as she'd stepped inside. Her breathing was haggard, exhausted, and her fur seemed to have turned a dirty white that gave her a sickly hue. Managing to calm his movements, Issun patted Ammy's warm nose. "Furball, what have you gotten yourself in to this time? You just can't get anything right without me. Well, you get better and I swear I won't ever leave you again."

The door to the hut opened. Issun leapt up ready to yell at the newcomer. It was bad enough that Kemu had stuck his big nose in, but just as he opened his mouth and took a deep breath ready to bellow, he realised it was Oki. Water dripped from his clothes.

"I've searched and searched that lake. I can't find whoever was with her," he said. "How is she?"

"She needs rest," said Tuskle, moving quickly to close the hut door as the villagers outside began to creep closer.

Oki nodded. "I've tried asking everyone to leave. I haven't told them what's happening but they seem to know Amaterasu is here. The only person I've spoken to is Samickle. He's still searching the lake."

Kemu gasped. "Ask them to leave? Their prayers are helping her! Why I should-"

"Oh be quiet, gramps!" said Issun. "And don't try and give me a beating because I'm a celestial envoy and there must be rules somewhere about not beating important people like me! Ammy needs a bit of peace and quiet; that's all Oki meant and I agree with him."

Even though Kemu was wearing a mark, Issun still saw him turn red. He could almost see steam coming from the elder's ears. Wow, he'd done it this time. He hadn't seen Kemu this mad in ages.

He'd forgotten how funny it could be.

"Kemu, I think the villagers are concerned about the darkness Amaterasu brought when she called the moon," said Oki, placing himself between Issun and Kemu, as if he'd guessed that Issun was close to bursting out laughing. "They need reassurance and I think they will be comforted by you. We can't keep this a secret forever so they should be told what is happening. I'd tell them myself but-"

"But I can tell stories better than you," said Kemu, his skin returning to a more normal colour. "Yes, yes. I will speak to them." He grinned and Issun knew he was already planning his great story. It would probably go on all night. Kemu never shut up.

"They should be moved back to the village. Even though that cursed ark is gone, the lake is still colder than anywhere else in the country," said Oki. "We wouldn't want them to freeze. Their prayers will still reach Amaterasu if they pray in the village."

Kemu opened the door and cleared his throat. He waved his arms in the air. "Villagers, I have wonderful news. Our great deity, saviour and mother to us all has returned. She returned in a glorious blaze of light from the heavens. I'll tell you the rest but first let us return to the village and pray together for her."

"Well, that's one less problem to worry about," said Tuskle, closing the door firmly as soon as Kemu had left.

Issun rolled his eyes. "Yeah but poor Ammy's never gonna get any peace now! Everyone will be back as soon as the sun rises tomorrow!"

"Well, her wound is bandaged and there's nothing more I can do except pray," said Tuskle. "You could carry her to your house, Oki. Even now the monsters are gone nobody ever ventures far out of the village. It'll be quiet there."

"Good idea," said Issun. "What do you say, Oki?"

Oki was silent and Issun couldn't read his expression behind the mask. The Oina tribe really annoyed him at times. It was weird not being able to see someone's face. Oki seemed to be staring at Ammy thoughtful. Finally he nodded. "All right, but first-"

"First you two should rest a while," said Tuskle. "You'll have to wait for the villagers to fall asleep anyway or they'll follow you, whether they're afraid of the world outside the village or not. In the meantime, have some hot tea. You've both been in that lake and I'm surprised you haven't frozen to death, especially you Oki. Just because you're a warrior doesn't mean you should go round dressed the way you do."

"He does that because he's hard as nails," said Issun. "He must be to survive living here in that skimpy shirt."

"Hah," said Oki emotionlessly. He knelt beside Ammy, said a quick prayer and then placed his hand on her. "I wish she could tell us what has happened. I'm concerned about the village. It must be something awful to put our goddess in this condition. There could be monsters returning to the land." He stood. "I'm going to look around before we move her, just to make sure it's safe. Before then, I'll have one last look in the lake too."

Issun bounced over to the window. It was difficult to see outside but the slim crescent of the moon was reflected on the dark lake. After a moment, he saw something move. Samickle must still be searching.

"Are you sure there was someone else with her, Oki?" said Issun.

"Yes."

"You could have been seeing things…" But Ammy's reaction seemed to have confirmed Oki's belief. There had been someone with her so what had happened to him or her? Issun glanced back at Ammy, her ragged chest rising and falling slowly as she breathed. This was really bad. Something was happening and there was no way to know what. His skin was tingling, just as it had done the day the land had been cursed by Orochi.

"We'll find whoever was with her," said Oki. "I hated seeing her so sad earlier." He brushed his hand against her once more. "I'll be back later to move her. Stay with her, Issun."

"I'm not leaving her anywhere. From now on, I'm stuck to Furball." Issun smiled as he jumped on her. He'd forgotten how comfortable she was. He hoped she was stronger in the morning. She was different to how she'd been, and it wasn't caused by the fall. Issun had noticed that her crimson markings had changed slightly. They were identical to how Shiranui's had been. Ammy had regained her old power. She must have been magnificent before the fall. He'd love to see her like that.

As Oki left, Issun snuggled in Ammy's fur close to her skin where he could hear her heart beating. The thumping had been erratic earlier but now it had calmed and the sound of it was soothing.

Tuskle sat in her chair by the window and yawned. "My, what a day. I think I need my rest too. Issun, make sure you wake me before you leave. I'll give you some herbal paste in case the wound needs any more."

"Thanks."

Tuskle settled in the chair and soon her quiet snores filled the hut. Issun didn't intend to go to sleep since he wanted to watch Ammy, but he liked the feel of her heart and her breathing. With every breath he swore he felt her getting stronger. It wouldn't take long. Ammy could recover from anything. Even death hadn't stopped her.

He jolted as he realised how close to sleep he was. The hut was darker than before and the candles were almost dead. He sat up and stretched. As he did, he saw Ammy's open eyes peering at him.

"Hey, Furball," he said, smiling and patting her face.

She tried to lick him but she couldn't reach him where he was. Issun laughed quietly so as not to waken Tuskle. "I know, Furball. I'm pleased to see you too."

She stared at him. It had almost been a year since they'd been together but Issun could still understand her from her eyes. She had a long story, but she couldn't tell it, even though she desperately wanted to.

Yawning, she rolled on to her front and then slowly stood. Issun felt her legs wobbling, but, just as she had earlier by the edge of the lake, she forced herself to stand. Issun could feel the determination in her. The fall may have weakened her, but he knew that would fade quickly. Nothing kept Amaterasu down.

Glancing briefly at Tuskle, Ammy quietly placed her paws on the door and pushed it open. Issun shivered as he felt the scrape of the wind. It was snowing again and the ice seemed to stick to the back of his throat.

"What are you doing, Ammy? You need to rest."

But again he felt the determination. Quietly they left the hut. Issun felt Ammy tense as her paws sunk in to the snow and for a brief moment he felt a shiver ripple through her body before she shook herself. She padded forward and then paused as she gazed about Ezofuji. Laochi Lake was silent. On its surface the moon trod unbroken. Oki and Samickle seemed to have given up.

Ammy raised her head, staring at the snow that surrounded them. She felt tense. Watchful.

"Ammy, you're kinda freaking me out. It's as if you're looking for monsters or something," said Issun. "Well there aren't any. As soon as you left on that ark they all disappeared. Yes, there are imps around but they don't hurt anyone any more. They keep to themselves. You did it, Ammy. You saved the land."

Of course she couldn't reply, but she did sit, as if reassured by his words. Tilting her head back, she stared at the moon. Issun leaned his head in to his hands. How was he going to solve this? Last time they'd been everywhere together. Anything Ammy had heard, he'd heard too. Ammy had never needed to tell him anything before.

"Ammy, are we in danger? Bark once for yes," he said.

She gave a faint grumble.

"Is that a dunno? Are the monsters coming back?"

Another grumble.

"How did you fall? Were you in a fight?"

She snarled and Issun felt her tense with anger.

"Wow, that's a bad memory, Furball. You're not being very helpful, but it seems to me as if you're not too sure what's happening either. Well, we'll just have to keep our eyes open won't we? Look, for the moment you should rest. You don't seem to think we're in imminent danger. I know you're tense though so maybe when you feel better we should take a look around Nippon so that we can check everything is all right. What do you say?"

She barked and wagged her tail. Issun grinned. "That's the spirit! This brings back memories. It'll be just like old times."

She barked again and her tail wagged so hard that half her body seemed to move with it. Abruptly though she froze. Issun saw her turn to the lake, her tail drooping.

"Oh… you're pal who fell… I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry, Ammy."

And with that she seemed to slump slightly. She sat and lowered her head. Issun drew his sword and jabbed her lightly with it. Immediately she yelped and leapt to her feet before snarling.

"I won't have you down in the dumps, Furball! We'll find whoever did this to you and we'll get them back. Nobody messes with you, Ammy. If they do, they have me to answer to. We're a team and we'll fight this together."


	4. Chapter 4: The Moon King

The Moon King was happy. He couldn't remember the last time he'd grinned this much. The memory of the battle spiralled around his head and he loved it. It had been so easy. He'd expected so much more from a god, but he supposed that her weakness shouldn't have surprised him. After all, she had spent 100 years as cold stone.

Her new best friend hadn't been much use either. Killing him had been almost as good as killing Amaterasu. The Moon King had wanted him dead for a _long_ time.

The Moon King sat in his throne room surrounded by the coloured shadows cast by the stained glass windows. The room wasn't large. It didn't need to be since he rarely tolerated guests. It was more of a place for him to sit and remember battles. The walls were covered with relics; each holding a memory of an enemy he'd defeated. There were glaives, shields, crystals, helmets – dozens of ancient objects from the mortal world, as well as the celestial plain. Even the plum carpet was a relic he'd had taken from the palace of one of his old enemies.

In his hands he held the mirror Amaterasu had carried on her back. She'd looked magnificent when she'd stepped on to the moon. If there had been any way to turn her back in to stone at that moment he would have done it. She'd have been a wonderful addition to his collection. He already had a row of stone celestials in the palace courtyard. How wonderful would it be to have a goddess to go with them…

Still, at least he had the mirror as his prize. Moving to the back wall of the throne room, he studied his trophies. He was always amazed by how primitive everything was and yet somehow it was fascinating. Strange how mortals lived without technology… the celestials were even worse. They could have anything they wanted on that plain of theirs and yet their lives were as primitive as the mortals'.

Moving everything took a while. Every ornament had to be lifted carefully. The collection had taken hundreds of years to assemble and some of the old tools had brittled so much with age that he was worried they would snap. Every prize was important.

But the mirror was his proudest achievement. He set it in the centre, grinning as the light from the electric lamps on his desk glimmered across the engraved surface of the instrument. Perfect. Standing back, he watched the patterns of light on the mirror. He'd never seen anything shine like this before.

But suddenly he frowned. The battle had been exhilarating, but something about it bothered him. When he'd had Amaterasu and her friend cornered against the Moon Cliffs, he swore they'd jumped just before he'd knocked them off with his spear.

Only cowards took their own lives. Amaterasu was no coward and yet she had chosen to leap to her death rather than stand her ground. He'd wanted to kill her himself.

Or maybe she had stood her ground... It had been difficult to tell whether he'd knocked her off or not.

The Moon King returned to the domed desk in the middle of the room where he'd placed his spear handle. It was stained with the goddess's blood. Had he knocked her from the moon or had she jumped? He remembered grinning just as the spear was about to pierce her throat, but then she had been gone. He wanted to think he'd killed her, but every time he did a dark uneasiness filled his chest. He'd never missed a target before. She should have been his.

Her friend had fallen with her, which was also irritating since he'd had the Moon King's sword in his hand at the time. No matter how hard the Moon King had tried during the fight, he hadn't been able to get it back.

There was a chime from the door and the panel beside it glowed a pale blue. Sitting back in his throne behind the grey desk, the Moon King calmly folded his hands across the smooth metal. He didn't want his men to see him concerned…

… but there was no need to be concerned. Amaterasu was dead. Maybe she had jumped, but he was the one who had forced her to. He still claimed the victory of the battle. He grinned, ignoring the uneasiness that still lurked inside him.

"Come in," he called. As he spoke, he pressed the small panel beneath his desk to activate the doors at the end of the narrow room.

A soldier entered and saluted. The Moon King couldn't remember his name. He'd never really seen the point in learning the names of those beneath him. Besides, they all looked the same in their silly uniforms and stilted shoes.

"Your highness-"

"Did you find my sword?"

The soldier hesitated. "I'm afraid not, your highness."

The Moon King curled his fist and then quickly uncurled it as he tried to ignore his frustration. He'd been without it this long, a little longer wouldn't hurt… though it was infuriating.

The soldier cleared his throat. "It will have fallen to the mortal plain with Amaterasu and-"

The Moon King picked up the spear handle. As soon as he touched it, green light spilled from the ends and the air around the weapon fizzed. "Don't speak his name."

The soldier swallowed, his nervousness making him unsteady on his stilted shoes. "As you wish, your highness."

The Moon King frowned. The soldier had red shoes. Only the captain wore red shoes. Who had put this idiot wreck in charge of the others? He needed to pay more attention to what was happening in the palace. Maybe it was even time to learn the names of soldiers, though the thought almost made him grimace.

"You, man, what is your name?"

"Raik, your highness."

Idiotic name. "Raik, take some men and go down to the mortal land. Find where our enemies fell and then find my sword."

"Your highness? They could have fallen anywhere."

"Then you'll have to look everywhere."

He glanced at the blood on the spear. The more he thought about it, the more certain he was that there should be more blood. "Find the bodies and bring them to me. I don't care how long it takes."

That mongrel had survived Orochi and every other monster he'd thrown at her. _He_ was just as bad as well. How had he survived that ark? The monsters were supposed to have killed him before the celestials! Idiots! He'd practically handed him to Yami on a plate…

He needed the bodies. He needed to know he was rid of them for good.

And if he wasn't… well, it give him the chance to kill them properly himself.

* * *

The sun was up early, the weak rays brushing lightly against the snowy ground and reflecting brilliantly from the pools of icy that dotted Wep'Keer. Ammy seemed to be back to her normal self as she rolled a giant snowball round, must to the delight of the Oina children.

Issun watched her from atop Oki's shoulder. Usually he still rode around on Ammy, but he'd wanted to get a good look at her from a distance. What he saw bothered him. The wound on Ammy's side had closed, but a pink line had been scoured in to her skin. It didn't look as if it would ever fade.

"That has to be some weapon that could that to a god," said Issun.

"It's a sad sight, but perhaps in time it will disappear," said Oki.

Ammy didn't seem bothered and it certainly didn't seem to be hurting her as she picked up speed with the snowball. Rolling it back to the children, she wagged her tail and then dashed away to leap over a fence. Isusn grinned. It was good to see her back to her playful self, though he still worried. Occasionally Ammy still went quiet, especially at night. She'd taken to pacing the village as soon as the sun set. She'd always climb up to one of the ridges where she could look down and see everything, including Laochi Lake. She'd sit there for most of the night staring at the moon. Often Oki would join them in his wolf form but neither he nor Issun would speak. Questions were useless. Whatever had happened, Ammy had to bear it herself. Issun had tried getting her to draw in the snow with her paw but the only symbol she ever made was the moon.

"At least she's better," said Oki. "She's not limping and she certainly has her strength back."

"Yeah." Issun smiled as Ammy dashed round and round the tiny iced pool in the centre of Wep'Keer. She seemed to enjoy being with the villagers. They'd kept away from the village as much as possible but today they'd arrived to collect supplies, as well as to say goodbye to Tuskle and the others. It was time to be off and Issun was having troubling bundling up his excitement. It would be brilliant racing around with Ammy again and he knew that she was keen as him to be on the move.

She'd been restless as they'd stayed with Oki and nobody had been able to persuade her to rest. She was constantly pacing or sniffing the air. She was eager to look around her land to see that everything was in order. Through a conversation of simple questions and barks she'd told Issun that she had rested for long enough.

"I've been thinking that perhaps I should go with you and Amaterasu," said Oki suddenly.

Issun glanced at him thoughtfully. He liked Oki and Ammy seemed to as well. She'd spent a lot of time play fighting with him in his wolf form during the past few days.

"I haven't seen any danger and I believe the village is safe," Oki continued. "Besides, I'd hate for Amaterasu to be injured again. You and Amaterasu have fought with me against those twin demons. You know I can keep pace with you."

"The company would be good but…" How did Issun put it without sounding selfish? He'd been looking forward to it being just him and Ammy again. Just like old times.

"It's all right, Issun. I understand. You and Amaterasu are very good friends. All right, I'll remain in Kamui, but I shall travel with you until we reach the edge of the land." He didn't sound angry or annoyed. There never seemed to be any emotion in Oki's voice, but somehow Issun sensed that he was reluctant. Issun kinda felt sorry for him, but it just wouldn't be the same having Oki around, though he felt guilty for the way he was thinking.

"The goddess comes," said Oki.

Ammy was dashing towards them at full speed. Issun grinned. She'd seemed so miserable and weak when Oki had pulled her out of Laochi Lake and yet now she was just as he remembered. The yellowness was gone from her fur, leaving a colour that was crisper than the latest cover of snow. Her eyes were bright and there was a slight hint of mischievousness as she stared at Issun. He knew what was coming, but Oki seemed caught offguard as Ammy leapt up at him, knocking the Oina warrior flat on his back. Ammy licked his mask and then turned to Issun, but he'd already leapt off Oki's shoulder and was bounding across the snow.

"Nope! No wolf slobber for me thanks Ammy!" he called.

If wolves could smile, she would have been grinning as she jumped up from Oki and bounced across the snow after Issun. He couldn't outrun her and she was on him in moments. She licked him hard.

"Yuck! Bad Ammy! No wolf slobber! Yuck! Yuck!" said Issun, jumping up and down as he pretended to be angry while Ammy stared at him, her tail wagging. "All right, Furball. I take it you're ready to go then now you've beaten your snowball rolling record?" She barked and Issun jumped on to her head. "Well, let's move it then, Furball. Mush!"

She sprang towards the village entrance. Issun clung to her fur hard. "Come on, Oki!" he called, looking back to see that Oki still lay winded in the snow.

Ammy slowed as they reached the edge of the village and then stopped. She looked around, suddenly tense.

"What's up, Ammy? You hear something?" said Issun.

She often did this. One moment she would be running happily or rolling in the snow and then she'd freeze, suddenly becoming alert. It was what made Issun certain that something was about to happen to the land. Ammy was agitated. Though she couldn't explain what was happening, it was clear she was ready for trouble.

And there was trouble almost as soon as they left the village.

* * *

**Comments would be appreciated. I'll hopefully have another update Friday or Monday. I've started making drafts of later chapters too and i've discovered that Waka is the biggest pain ever when it comes to writing!!**


	5. Chapter 5: The arrows and the ark

**I'm making a few changes to the whole video-game thing – hope people don't mind! First off, the celestial brush. I know this is a massive part of the game but the idea of a wolf a paint brush is a bit daft (Ok, so my dear old Moon/Toast King is also daft but heigh ho :) Ammy will still have her powers but she won't be stopping mid-fight to paint a picture, lol.**

**Also, distances. I'm increasing them because I don't think there's much tension in a land where it only takes 5 minutes to get somewhere!**

**Liza... hope you like this...**

--

Falling snow smothered every sound as they left the village. All Issun could hear was the soft padding of Ammy's paws as they sunk through the cold carpet. The quietness was strange. The flurries of snow were slanted, but he couldn't hear any breeze.

If Ammy felt as uneasy as he did, she didn't show it. After a quick glance around, she was off, her feet tearing up the snow and the frozen grass beneath it. Issun didn't hear Oki change but the Oina warrior was suddenly beside them, panting in his wolf form as Ammy picked up speed. He couldn't keep up.

"Thought you said you could keep pace with us?" said Issun as they left him behind. He was about to laugh, but Ammy suddenly halted and Issun had to fight to avoid being thrown off her head.

"Ammy?" he said.

She was still, her ears pricked and alert. Issun found himself freezing as well. During the past few days there had been several moments when Ammy had suddenly tensed, but she had never felt like this. This was how she felt before they'd run in to monsters. Slowly Issun looked around, but the snow blurred everything. There seemed to be nothing but ice and fog.

Ammy's ears moved, but she remained statue-like. A moment later, Issun heard the quiet thumping of broken snow as Oki caught up with them "What's wrong?' he asked, stopping beside Ammy in his blue-wolf form.

"Ammy hears something."

None of them moved. Issun strained to hear whatever had bothered Ammy, but the land was silent, the soft snow making nothing as it slowly gathered on the ground. It was settling on Ammy too, covering her red markings and forcing Issun to constantly move to avoid being buried alive.

Oki changed. It was rather unsettling to watch and Issun couldn't stop himself from feeling queasy as everything under Oki's skin writhed. His limbs stretched and his blue colour shrivelled. Luckily he always had his clothes on when he appeared in human form, otherwise it was have been really gross. Issun liked Oki, but not _that_ much.

Silently Oki stood and drew his sword. The snowy light glimmered across the blade as he stood ready, listening.

Ammy surged forward so fast that Issun was almost swept away by the wind. Leaping through the knee-high snow, she threw herself at a black tree that was half-buried by the snow. Issun hadn't even seen it in the hazy air.

"What ya doin', Furball? You can't climb!"

But she could. The tree groaned as her claws drove in to the bark and with a frightening speed she hauled herself upwards. There was a scream and Issun saw a flash of gold and green as someone leapt from the one of the high branches, landing clumsily in the deep snow. The person quivered and tried to stand. Issun almost drooled at the long golden hair that ran down the girl's back.

"It's a babe!" he cried. "Hey, Ammy, back off!"

Ammy jumped from the tree and growled. Issun fell off her but he didn't care. He couldn't stop staring at the girl. A golden waterfall… Wow… Pretty hair… Like sunshine or golden peaches or something like that.

The girl turned. Issun almost choked. It was a man! "Blech! Gross, gross, gross! He's all yours, Ammy!" Men should not have long golden hair. Freak! Plus he was wearing the brightest, yuckiest green shirt Issun had ever seen, along with bright blue trousers and silly yellow shoes that looked like small stilts.

Oki pointing his sword at the man's neck. "Who are you? Were you spying on us?"

"Um… ah… just wanted to see the nice doggy," said the man. Issun found himself frowning. Weird… There was something familiar about his voice. Not so much the sound of it… just the accent, but he couldn't place it.

Ammy roared as she sprang. The man shrieked and covered his face and even Issun found himself flinching. He'd seen Ammy tear in to hundreds of monsters but it was a little freaky to see her ready to rip a human apart. She was acting as if she'd come face to face with Orochi again.

Just as Issun thought her claws and teeth were going to meet the man's flesh, she suddenly halted, altering her jump so that she landed right in front of the man instead of on him. She growled, her hot breath clouding the air.

"This 'doggy' may not be able to talk but she's not stupid!" said Issun. "I'd say she knows you from somewhere. Who are you?"

"Moi? Um… I…"

"I wouldn't lie if I was you," said Oki, moving his sword a little closer to the man's neck.

"I'm a member of the Moon Tribe!" said the man quickly.

"The what?" said Issun. He thought for a moment. Wait, he'd heard that before. He was sure his grandfather had mentioned them in a story once, and he was certain it hadn't been a nice story either. There had been lots of monsters in it. He strained to remember it, but it was no good. He shrugged. "All right, well whaddaya want, Moon Boy?"

"Um…"

Ammy roared and again the man covered his face. "Amaterasu, I'm sorry!" he squeaked. "It wasn't me who pushed you off those cliffs! I'm just a soldier! I do as I'm told or _I'll_ get pushed off the cliffs. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't eat me!"

"Wow, you're so pathetic it's kinda funny," said Issun. "Tell us about these cliffs. Are they where Ammy fell from? Where are they?"

"On the moon."

Oki seemed to almost drop his sword and even Issun was speechless for a moment. "The moon? You fell from the moon, Ammy?"

She barked and then growled. Issun was amazed that she was able to hold herself back. He could see her claws digging in to the ground beneath the snow. She was desperate to attack and Issun didn't blame her. There was something unlikeable about this guy. Issun couldn't stand the accent. He knew he'd heard it somewhere before… he'd hated it then as well.

But they couldn't kill this man. He was the only clue Issun had as to what was going on, and to what had happened to Ammy. Oki seemed to be thinking along the same lines too. He glanced at Issun and then lowered his sword slightly.

"Who was with her?" said Issun. "Anyone we know?"

"We're not allowed to say his name. The Moon King will kill me."

"The Moon King? Ha! What a daft name! He can't hear you out here. Just tell us who was with Ammy."

Moon Boy glanced around at all of them and Issun noticed a slight confidence entering his eyes. Moon Boy knew he was wanted alive. He sat up slightly. "If he's not with Amaterasu then that does that mean he'd dead?" he said. "The Moon King will be pleased."

Ammy moved so quick that Issun didn't see her move at all. One moment she was poised in the snow, the next she was snarling on top of Moon boy. He screamed as Ammy's claws sunk through his shoulders. Ammy lowered her head, saliva dripping from her jaws as she prepared to bite. Issun felt a little quiver inside him. He wasn't quite sure he was ready for ithis.

"Amaterasu!" said Oki. "I don't believe you have ever murdered a human. Don't let him soil your soul."

She froze. Her teeth looked as if they were touching Moon Boy's face but there was no blood. Issun had no idea how she had managed to stop herself in time. He could see that she hadn't wanted to. She was tense all over.

"Ammy, don't," said Issun.

She pulled her head away from Moon Boy's face, but her claws remained firmly in the man's shoulders. She gave a low growl and Issun knew what it meant. One more comment from this man and she wouldn't hold back.

"That wasn't a pleasant thing to say about a friend of the goddess," said Oki, lightly brushing the tip of his sword against the man's pale neck. "Why are you here? Checking to see if the fall killed her?"

"Um…"

He obviously didn't want to answer but he was sweating, even though the air was freezing. Issun could see him shaking and every now and then he grimaced as the pain of Ammy's claws seemed to sink deeper in to him.

"I was sent to see if she and… and…" he swallowed, "…were still alive. And to find the sword."

"What sword?" said Oki.

"It opens the…" Moon Boy's face creased. "I can't say! The Moon King will torture me!"

"Who do you fear more, your king with the silly name or a goddess with teeth and claws?" snapped Issun.

"The Moon King sent Yami and a horde of monsters after the last man who defied him. Those monsters will chase him forever. I don't want to be hunted for the rest of my life. And the Moon King will get the sword eventually. They'll be far worse creatures than Yami when he opens the… the…"

"The what?" Oki pressed his sword harder against Moon Boy's neck.

Ammy roared but it wasn't Moon Boy who she attacked. Instead she sprang at Oki, knocking him over in a cloud of snow. As if by instinct , Oki changed, his shape contorting as he assumed his beast form. Angrily he snapped at Ammy who let out a snarl that Issun knew was louder than anything Oki would ever be able to manage.

Jumping away from him, Ammy ran back to where Oki had been standing. There was a golden arrow embedded in the snow that looked as if it was made entirely out of light. The air around it crackled, similar to the funny electric keys Ammy had used to pick up, only Issun sensed that this was much more powerful. He was a good distance away from it but it made his hair stand on end. Even the air seemed to have changed. It felt thicker and it tickled the back of Issun's throat unpleasantly as he breathed in.

"What-" Issun didn't get to finish the sentence. Everything suddenly happened at once.

Oki shouted in surprise as he leapt out of the way of half a dozen golden arrows that suddenly hit the snow silently. Moon Boy laughed and then leapt to his feet and ran, the blood still dripping from his shoulder.

"Stop him!" Issun cried.

Ammy was already tearing after him, her claws throwing up the snow. Issun managed to grab the end of her tail just as she swept by. Quickly he climbed on to her back. "Get him, Ammy! There's no way he can outrun you!"

Behind them, Oki let out another shout. Ammy skidded to a halt and turned. The ground around Oki was a pin cushion of golden arrows. In his wolf form, Oki jumped and leapt around them as he tried to run. In the air above, Issun saw more golden streaks making their way towards him.

Issun looked back at Moon Boy. He wasn't a fast runner and he was wobbling all over the place in those silly shoes of his. He would be so easy to catch. He could sense Ammy thinking the same thing as she stared after him, but finally she turned and dashed back to Oki.

"Don't let him get away!" Oki roared.

"By the time we get back you'll have been turned in to a rug you blue lump of fur!" said Issun. "Where are those arrows coming from?"

Abruptly they stopped. Dozens of them stood crackling in the ground and the air fizzed so much that Issun could feel it prickling very part of his skin. Carefully Ammy leaned close and sniffed one, but even she didn't seem to dare touch it.

Suddenly there was another streak of gold in the air. Oki jumped, just as the light sliced in to the snow between his paws. He backed away and shook himself. "I've never seen weapons like this before. What have they done to the air?"

He was panting as he struggled to breathe and Issun could hear Ammy gasping too. The air was too thick and Issun felt as if his chest was filled with needles whenever he breathed in. He felt dizzy. Gradually the snow and the winter trees began to tilt and spin.

"We can't stay here," said Oki, "and I need to check on the village. Who are these people?"

"Dunno, but I hate them. Furball, let's move before I hurl all over you. I feel sick."

Ammy and Oki broke in to a run. As they left the arrows behind, the air returned to normal, though it seemed colder than earlier. It still hurt whenever Issun breathed in, but this time it was because he felt as if he was freezing inside. Finally he sat up. The arrows had given him a headache.

"Why aren't they shooting any more?" said Issun, staring hard at the frozen air.

"It's difficult to hit a moving prey with an arrow," said Oki, "and I don't think they want to risk hitting Amaterasu. I, on the other hand, am not as important. I think they wanted me out of their way."

It made sense. Moon Boy had said he'd been sent to look for Ammy, not kill her, but that didn't make Issun feel much better. The Moon King would soon know that Ammy was alive and what would he do next? Issun thought of the scar on Ammy's side. He was willing to bet it had come from the Moon King. Judging from the damage that weapon could do, Ammy was lucky to be alive…

Oki stopped and sniffed the air. Ammy copied him and then both of them were still, listening. Issun did the same, but he couldn't hear anything. The falling snow had thickened and the land was silent.

"I don't think we're being followed," said Oki finally. " I suppose they have the information they want and they'll be running back to their king. What will you do, Amaterasu? I believe this land will be a dangerous place for you from now on. They may be sent to kill you next time."

And they didn't have any protection against those eerily silent arrows. Ammy didn't have any weapons with her, though Issun doubted if even her mirror could defend against those things. The Moon Tribe… Darn it, Issun knew he'd heard a story about them. Why couldn't he remember it? He'd thought he could remember every story his grandfather had told him.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Ammy?" he asked.

She looked around, scrutinising the land. She stared back the way they had come and then at Oki.

"I think our attackers are gone. I'll be all right going back to Wep'Keer by myself if you have other plans," said Oki.

Issun glanced at him in surprise. How had he known what Ammy was thinking? Issun had known she was worried about his safety, and he'd also known that she hadn't particularly wanted to walk all the way back to the village with him, but Ammy hadn't given anything away. She always had the same expression on her face. Issun only knew what she was thinking because he'd been with her for so long.

Oki seemed to notice his silence. He laughed. "I spend half of my own time as a wolf, remember? I can understand what animals are thinking. Amaterasu, you want to go after that man from the moon. I'd go with you but… I can't leave the village. There could be more of those men."

"They'll need you if anything happens," said Issun.

Oki nodded, but Issun knew he didn't want to go. He looked as if he was about to say something else but Ammy seemed impatient.Turning, she broke in to a run that quickly became a sprint. The snow was deepening but that didn't seem to stop her. She bounded forwards almost effortlessly.

Issun lowered his face in to her fur as the snow whirled about him; each flake was enough to drench him. "How are we going to find that weirdo Moon Boy?" he said, trying not to swallow or breathe in any snow.

Ammy was silent, but she was speeding up, her movements determined. She seemed to know where she was going and Issun decided not to question her. Soon she slowed and sniffed the ground. She scraped at the snow with a paw. Peering over her head, Issun saw a red stain. "Blood," he said. Of course. Moon Boy had been bleeding. Issun grinned as Ammy wagged her tail and sniffed the air, searching for Moon Boy's scent. Growling, she sprang forward.

Issun had forgotten how fast she could run. The land became a blur of haze and swirling snow. Even as the blizzard thickened it didn't halt Ammy's progress. Issun could hardly believe how weak she had been when Oki had pulled her from the lake.

But there was something odd about the way she was acting. Issun had a feeling that a lot had changed in the year they'd been apart. She was definitely stronger and faster, and Issun was willing to bet that her powers would be incredible when she decided to use them. There was something else too… It was the way she was acting. She was angry. Upset. Of course, most people would never have been able to tell but Issun knew her better than that. The way she had acted with Moon Boy… she could have killed him. It wasn't like her to jump at a human like that.

He'd have to keep an eye on her. It didn't feel right her being this furious. Ammy had always been so happy and playful. The change was almost frightening.

Suddenly she stopped. Issun raised his head. He didn't know where they were. Everything looked the same in Kamui. Snow, trees, snow, ice, rocks, trees, more snow…

And a valley. Issun hadn't realised this existed. The ground sloped steeply in to a narrow dip full of deadened trees. At one end there was a long clearing in the snow, as if something huge had been there earlier. The blizzard hadn't yet covered the gap. Issun climbed on to Ammy's head to get a better look. As he did, a shadow fell across them. He glanced up and felt his mouth gaping.

It was similar to the Ark of Yamato, but only in the fact that it was a boat that was able to fly. It was smaller, but brighter and sleeker. Its hull was made of a silver that was blinding against the glare of the snow. Silver sails billowed in the blizzard, but, strangest of all, the boat was moving in the opposite direction to the wind.

As the shadow passed over them completely, Issun felt the same crackle to the air that had surrounded the arrows. He held his breath and he felt Ammy doing the same. He could hear the air fizzing. There even seemed to be tiny yellow sparks flickering in front of him that stung as they hit him.

The shadow passed. The boat climbed higher and soon its silver shape sunk through the thick snow clouds. Issun let out the breath he'd been holding. He'd held it for so long that he felt ill.

Ammy growled and then barked. She was tense. Angry. Issun patted her nose. "They'll be back, Furball," he said grimly.

And somehow they'd have to fight them. Normally Issun loved a good fight but this time… this time he felt frozen inside.

He shook himself. Bah. He wasn't scared. It was just the cold weather.

"Come on, Ammy, we can't stay here. I have a feeling those moon freaks will come and find us when they're ready. Let's get back to Wep'Keer before we turn in to ice statues."

Ammy snorted. She howled and suddenly the wind strengthened. Issun had to fight to hold on to her fur. He'd been right; she was definitely stronger. Ammy had never created a gale like this before. The snow was disappearing as the clouds were pushed aside to reveal a cold blue sky. In the distance was the silver gleam of the ark. Ammy growled until it was out of sight and then slowly turned and started back the way they had come.

After only a step, she paused. She jumped around.

There was no one there. Issun frowned. Without the snow, the valley was perfectly clear. "What's spooked you, Furball?"

She stared, her eyes studying everything carefully. She was tense but she wasn't growling. She didn't seem to think there was any danger. Instead she was more… hopeful? Issun wasn't sure.

She was motionless for a while. Without the clouds, the land seemed even colder and Issun shivered. He swore his insides were icing up.

"F-F-Furball…" he said, giving up on finishing the sentence as his first word came through chattered teeth.

She seemed to shake herself. With one last look about the valley, she turned and began the long run back to the village. Issun hunkered down in her fur. It was too cold to think much but that didn't stop the Moon King from looming in his mind. They had to be ready. Another attack would come.

And next time Issun knew those arrows wouldn't miss.

--

From opposite the valley, he watched Amaterasu and her celestial envoy as they left. She looked strong as she ran, the deep snow no problem for her powerful limbs. Tres bien. He'd been a little concerned after the fall, even though he'd glimpsed the future beforehand and known that they would both survive. He hadn't felt quite so confident when they'd been falling. It still amazed him that all his bones were in tact.

Amaterasu was already almost out of sight as she bounded forward. It wasn't difficult to pick her out of the snow. Her fur was whiter than anything. He smiled. "Well ma cherie, I'm glad that little tumble hasn't turned you back in to the washed out wolf you were a year ago. I couldn't stand to see you like that again."

Easily he jumped down from the tree, using his wings to steady himself as he landed. Wings were so useful, and these were even better than his old pair.

He moved across to look at where the boat had been. The technology had a changed a lot since he'd lived on the moon. He could still feel the electric fizzing of the air in his ears from the boat. Not pleasant.

Now then, he had a lot to do before the Moon Tribe returned. And he'd have to keep an eye on Amaterasu and her little friend. She could look after herself, of course, and he supposed that her envoy would be of some help, but he'd still watch her. Just in case.

Hopefully he would be able to keep his distance. He needed to stay away from her. His latest prophecy kept filling his head, begging to be spoken aloud to someone. He couldn't bottle it up for much longer. He'd have to speak it.

But as soon as he did that, the prophecy would be set in motion. He'd never spoken one that hadn't been true, but he desperately wanted this one to be wrong.

Amaterasu may be able to survive death and be reborn, but the rest of the people on this mortal plain would not be so lucky. Himself included.

But his head was threatening to explode. He couldn't ignore it for much longer.

Well. One step at a time. He'd deal with the prophecy later. First stop: Kamiki.

Amaterasu's gale had faded. Instead, he called his own, a little trick she'd taught him two hundred years ago. Leaping up in to it, he spread his wings and allowed the wind to carry him out of the valley. Landing in the snow where Amaterasu had stood before, he stopped and stared. There she was. Almost out of sight but not quite.

Waka folded his arms across his chest. In one hand he held his flute. "Don't fret, ma cherie. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon."

--

**What do you think? I've slaved all week to give you this!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Bonjour Oki

**More from the good old evil king. And more from Waka. I'm finding Waka hard to write so let me know how he turns out and if you have any suggestions (Sorry, Dochii, having Waka killed or beaten isn't an option at this stage!)**

* * *

The Moon King stared at the spirit gate. The black stone was so smooth that it almost felt as if it was made of glass as he delicately pressed his palm against it. Even when there was no light, such as tonight, it glimmered, as if it was glowing from deep inside.

It was located at the highest point on the Moon Cliffs. It had been there long before the Moon Tribe arrived. The Moon King had been fascinated the moment he'd seen it. The material it was made of… the strange light it seemed to emit… the air that surrounded it - everybody felt it when they were close to the gate; the air would swell with power

A thin line running from top to bottom, just the right width for the tip of a sword, had been scoured in to the black stone. Spirit gates could only be opened with a particular sword. The Moon King had wasted hundreds of years searching for the right weapon with the use of a prophet, but eventually he'd found that it had been destroyed in some ancient battle.

Nonetheless, he had been determined to open the gate. The prophet had told him what was on the other side. The Moon King wanted it opened, and so he had set about creating a sword that would accomplish that.

It had taken even longer than the original search. Many times the scientists had told him it was impossible, but then the computer had done it. The right sword had been created.

And then the prophet had stolen it.

Too late the Moon King had realised that he'd been fooled. The prophet, who had also been the captain of the Moon Tribe soldiers, had never intended to help him. Instead he'd done everything possibly to hinder the search.

The memory infuriated the Moon King. He'd already begun to suspect the prophet. Every sword he'd led the Moon King to had been wrong and he'd also seemed too sympathetic towards the celestials, sworn enemies of the Moon Tribe. However, the Moon King had hesitated when it came to having him killed. Prophets were rare and his loyalty had been so convincing at times.

Instead the Moon King had set a trap. He'd bragged about sending Orochi to the celestial plain and how he was preparing to send Yami in an ark. The prophet had taken the bait. He'd stolen the ark and run to the rescue of the celestials, but, unknown to the prophet, Yami and his army had already hidden inside.

It had been a perfect plan. The celestials should have been crushed. The prophet should have been killed.

But the ark had crashed.

Yami had promised he would kill that prophet, but he'd failed. Worse, Yami had even been bested by a goddess in the form of a little white wolf. Pathetic.

The other problem was that the prophet had taken the sword before he'd left. He'd also destroyed the computer that had been used to create it and killed every scientist that had been involved in the project. For two hundred years the Moon King had tried to recreate the blade, but it was impossible. It was incredible that it had even been done once.

The Moon King drew his hand back from the gate. He'd get that sword. It had fallen with Amaterasu and the prophet to Nippon. He'd tear the place apart until he had it. It was of no consequence to him if a land was destroyed. He'd never liked the mortals anyway. Always running to the gods whenever they wanted something… they couldn't stick up for themselves.

With one last longing look towards the gate, he started back to the palace. Despite the bad memories of that treacherous prophet, he always felt more relaxed after walking up to the gate, especially at night. The Moon Cliffs weren't like the ugly lumps of rock in the mortal lands, instead they were made of quartz. With the variety of electric lights embedded along the black paths that criss-crossed the cliffs, the crystals always glowed with a metallic rainbow. The only place that was always in darkness was the gate at the cliffs' peak. The Moon King liked seeing the gate glimmer by itself.

"Your highness!"

The voice came as soon as the Moon King stepped on to the path that sloped down to the palace grounds. Three soldiers stood by the gates. Two were in their usual positions, but the third seemed to have been waiting for the Moon King. He ran towards him and quickly bowed.

"Your majesty, I-"

The Moon King glanced at the soldier's shoes. Red. Aha. This must be that Rake lad. Raik. Whatever.

"Did you find my sword?" the Moon King asked.

Raik lowered his head. "Um…"

The Moon King rolled his eyes. Idiot. "I suppose it was foolish to think it would be that easy."

"Um…"

From the man's continued nervousness, the Moon King knew that he wasn't going to like what he had to say next. Worst of all, he _knew_ what he was going to say. "They survived didn't they?" he said.

"Well, um, Amaterasu is alive; one of the younger men got jumped by her, but, uh, that prophet wasn't there. Seemed a bit of a sore subject with the goddess too. The boy's shoulders are going to be scarred for eternity and she almost bit his head off."

The Moon King frowned. That was interesting. Amaterasu wasn't known for her viciousness, not when it came to humans anyway, and it would take a lot for her to attack a simple soldier. Very interesting… How had the goddess gotten herself so worked up? The reason most gods took on animal forms was because animals were often much more patient and forgiving than humans, who could hold on to rage for an entire lifetime. This reaction of Amaterasu's didn't sound patient. She seemed willing to take it out on anyone in her way… even a young soldier.

A vague suspicion turned about the Moon King's head, and from there a plan began to form. Could it really be so easy? It wouldn't require much effort on his part. All he'd have to do is set the tragedy in motion and watch it unfold…

Goodbye prophet. Goodbye Amaterasu, never again to be reborn. Goodbye sun. Everything he'd ever wanted to get rid of gone with one plan. Perfect.

"That prophet had better still be alive," he murmured. A fall from the moon was too easy. It would be a far more interesting death this way. More painful. More emotional.

"Your majesty?" said Raik.

Raik. Yes. The Moon King had almost forgotten he was there. He grinned. "Did you find that prophet's body?" the Moon King asked.

"No. We-"

Good. "He's alive. We need to find him. Go and speak to the scientists. Get them to send a monster after the wolf."

"What kind of monster?"

"Any kind you want, but make it a powerful one." If Amaterasu could defeat Yami then she could defeat anything the Moon King could throw at her… until he opened that spirit gate anyway. But he didn't want her defeated at that moment. He just wanted to lure that prophet out of hiding to help her.

"Get down there yourself too with a dozen men. No, two dozen. I don't care what it takes. That prophet will turn up to help her fight the monster. When he does, get him and bring him back here."

"What about Amaterasu?"

"Do you honestly think you could capture a goddess?" The Moon King laughed. "You rate yourself far too highly, boy. She'd bite all your heads off before you could even scream. Just get me that prophet. While you're at, kill anyone who's with Amaterasu. One of them will certainly be a poncle. They're tiny and pretty quick so you'll have no luck with arrows. Just squash him."

"There was an Oina man with her too."

"Kill him as well." The Moon King paused. Oina. Couldn't they turn in to animals? "Try and get him to change in to an animal before you do so and then bring me the body." He didn't have any relics from the Oina and a beast head would look striking on his wall.

Amaterasu would probably go mad and try to kill all the men, but the more people she killed, the guiltier she would become. She'd get to the point where she hated herself, which was exactly what the Moon King needed.

Of course, a wolf probably had no regrets. That wasn't a problem. He'd go and speak to the scientists now. She wouldn't be a wolf for much longer, not if he had anything to say about it.

The Moon King grinned. Perfect. Perfect. _Perfect_.

* * *

Ammy couldn't seem to make her mind up about what she wanted to do. It wasn't like her to be indecisive and Issun was beginning to get annoyed as she paced through the Kamui snow. She was moving too slowly for them to make any decent progress and she kept stopping to sniff the air. Her nose would probably freeze off if she did this for much longer.

"What on earth are you doing, Furball?" he finally snapped.

She grumbled as she stopped again and raised her nose to the cold air. Oki had said that warmer weather was on the way and that the snow would soon melt, but that was rubbish as far as Issun was concerned. Kamui was always cold. Even when there was no snow it was still cold. Today was a perfect example. The air was clear and yet it seemed colder than ever.

Ammy turned in a circle. For a moment she looked at Wep'Keer and then towards the valley where they'd lost the Moon Tribe a few days ago. She growled.

Issun prodded her hard on her head. "Oi! Furball, what's gotten in to you lately? You're so grumpy and growly." Surely wolfs weren't supposed to sulk? "I told you, those freaks will be back."

She didn't say anything. Typical Ammy. Issun leaned down and peered at her eyes. Poncles could tell what animals were thinking but it was different for gods. Still, since he was a celestial envoy he usually had some idea of what was in her head. This time he couldn't decide. She seemed far more emotional than he'd ever known her to be. She was angry. Sulky. Like a grumpy human. Weird.

Again she turned in a circle, seemingly unable to decide what to do. She'd been like this during the past few days as well. Sometimes she'd dashed over to the valley and growled at where the Moon Tribe's boat had been or sniffed suspiciously at the trees, while at other times she'd prowled Wep'Keer with Oki. And then sometimes she'd left the village, tearing across the land so fast that Issun had thought she was ready to leave and begin their journey.

But then she'd stop and look back, just as she was doing now. Issun folded his arms and frowned. "Come on Ammy, make up your mind! What do you want to do? Stay here or get moving to Nippon? Shinshu field will look great at this time of year and, best of all, there'll be no damn snow! Oki can take care of the village. The Moon Tribe won't bother him."

She grumbled, but at the same time she seemed to shake herself. She began to move and gradually her pace quickened until she was running.

Issun should have been pleased that they were on their way, but instead he frowned. The way she had just shaken herself was almost a human gesture…

Maybe he was worrying about nothing. He wasn't even sure why it bothered him so much. There was just a bad feeling inside him that refused to go away.

* * *

Oki stood on one of Kamui's snowy cliffs watching the white land. Directly below was Wep'Keer where the villagers went about their daily business, but from this high vantage point he could see the surrounding valleys too. The only movement was by the lake where several Oina were fishing. Everything else was motionless, almost as if time had stopped.

He'd watched and waited for days. Every moment that passed made him more frustrated. What had those men from the Moon Tribe wanted? Oki hated them. And he hated himself. He was able to fight anything. He was the Oina's greatest warrior and yet he had been forced to run because of those arrows. He wanted those men to return. He wanted to fight them properly.

He began to pace. He'd felt restless ever since Amaterasu and Issun had left. Should he have gone with them? Kemui had bored him since the monsters had disappeared and he'd longed to leave and explore the rest of the land, perhaps even travel far over the seas.

But he'd always known he could never abandon the village. There were few warriors. They'd need him if anything should ever happen.

The Moon Tribe had proven that there was still danger around and Oki was pleased. There was no place for a warrior in a peaceful world. The thoughts made him guilty but he couldn't stop them. He wanted danger. He wanted a fight.

But he hated just waiting for the Moon Tribe to show. Worst of all, perhaps they wouldn't show. They may just go after Amaterasu. Oki gripped his sword tightly. He was trapped. He wanted the battle, but he was stuck in the village.

He continued to pace backwards and forth, and then he suddenly became aware of the music. It sounded like a flute. The song was so gentle that it had seemed to blend in with the sound of the wind. Oki couldn't even be sure how long it had been playing for.

He glanced down at Wep'Keer. They wouldn't be able to hear the flute down there and nothing looked out of the ordinary, but Oki still drew his sword. He was tense. The music was slow, pretty if you liked that sort of thing. Oki didn't. The music was out of place in Kamui. The Oina didn't play songs like this.

He turned. The cliff top was white and empty. Carefully Oki moved forward. The flute suddenly stopped.

"Hark! The call of the heavens, the earth, the sea… they summon me forth to defeat evil," someone called.

Oki frowned. He couldn't see anyone. He couldn't smell anyone either. Again he turned, searching for the sound of the voice.

And then there was suddenly a man with a flute standing in front of him on the very edge of the cliff. Oki felt something surge inside him. The man had long golden hair. The Moon Tribe.

Oki leapt forward. For a moment the man looked surprised, and Oki grinned as he thought he had him, but suddenly the man leapt aside. He would have gone off the cliff had he not spread his huge golden wings and used them to steer himself back to land.

Oki skidded to a halt, just before he could tumble off the cliff himself. Wings… golden wings, not hair, but that didn't make Oki feel any better. This man was still a stranger.

"You have a fabulous temper," said the man in a soft, gentle voice that Oki instantly loathed. "I feel you should be more careful though. Mortal bodies do not fare well when hurled off icy cliffs."

Oki fought the urge to shout. Samickle had taught him to control his temper, but it had been a while since Oki had found it this difficult not to lose control. "Who are you?" he demanded, keeping his voice as level as he could.

"You Oina folk look kinda weird with those masks and you, my friend, seem rather miserable about something. One could almost say blue."

Oki gripped tightened his grip on his sword as he pointed it forward. "I asked you a question."

"I'm Waka. Bonjour. Now, tell me what on earth is that crude instrument you have in your hand? Seems a rather large downgrade from Kutone. Was the legendary sword too good for you?"

Again Oki felt his grip tightening. "None of your business."

"You're rather unfriendly aren't you? And to think I've come such a long way to see you. I was in Kamiki village recently. Lovely weather. Nothing like this frigid cold. I'm not surprised you have a blue face."

"If Kamiki is so nice then why didn't you stay there?

"Because I wanted to come and tell you that you're going to need a better sword then that pathetic pin in your hand. That couldn't cleave through butter on a hot summer's day. If you get hot days in this iceberg, that is."

Calm. Be calm. Samickle's words ran through Oki's head, but he wasn't calm. He was furious. He could feel his chest heaving and the inside of his mask felt hot and uncomfortable from his deep breaths. He'd made this sword himself after returning Kutone.

Waka smiled, his face almost threatening to break in to laughter. "You really do have a fabulous temper."

Oki leapt forward. He didn't even realise what he was doing until he heard himself roaring. Again Waka jumped out of the way, using his gold wings to steady himself as he landed. Pressing a hand to the end of his flute, he drew a blade out of the wood, but it was unlike any blade Oki had ever seen. It was green and looked as if it was made entirely out of light, just like the arrows. The air changed too, fizzing and crackling as unpleasantly as it had during the attack a few days ago. Oki froze.

"You're not going to try it?" said Waka. "When did you become so disappointingly dull? Well, since I seem to be in command of this little situation I have some advice for you that I will be most unhappy if you do not take. Your sword is quite spectacularly pathetic. Get a new one. In fact, why don't you run along and pick up your former friend from its resting place by Lake Laochi?"

'"Because it's keeping the demons at bay, you fool."

Waka rolled his eyes. "Fine then. But before I bid you adieu I have a little prophecy for you. I can see in to the future you know." He grinned as he twirled on the spot. His eyes glazed over as if he was seeing something that Oki couldn't. "I see a…" He froze so suddenly that he almost fell over. Staggering, he held a hand to his head and screwed his eyes shut. "No, not that prophecy. That's not for this guy…" He swallowed hard. His skin looked pale, almost the same colour as the snow.

Oki frowned, unsure of what to say or do. Was this genuine? Or was it a trick?

Again Waka swallowed and then he stood up straight again. "Ok, I'm ready now. I see an excruciatingly beautiful blonde girl in your arms. You lucky thing. Almost as lucky as me except for the unfortunate fact that I'm going to be murdered in the near future. Still, can't let that spoil my fun. Now then, that sword. If you want a job doing you have to do it yourself. Au revoir."

He leapt off the cliff. For a moment Oki just stared. What on earth had all that been about? He traced over the words in his head.

_Now then, that sword. If you want a job doing you have to do it yourself._

Quickly Oki rushed to see where Waka had gone. The gold was easy to see amidst the snow. Waka looked as if he was about to land beside Laochi Lake…

Oki swore. Sheathing his sword, he ran. He had to get to the lake before it was too late.

* * *

**I'm going away for a few days so no updates until next Thursday at the earliest. Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7: Banished

Oki was gasping as he dashed up the snowy path leading out of Wep'Keer and into the bowl-shaped valley that housed Kutone's shrine and Laochi Lake. There was no easy or direct way from the cliff tops to the village, but Oki knew he shouldn't be out of breath this much. It was his own fault. As there had been no monsters plaguing the land for a year, there had been no need to run or fight and his old skills seemed to have crumbled. What kind of warrior was he? His head thumped so hard that his eyes made the land around him look as if it was melting.

Stopping, he yanked off his mask to help him breathe easier before bending over in pain as a stitch drove in to his side. Ahead was the shrine and Oki sagged with relief as he saw that Kutone was still in its pedestal. Good. He didn't think he had the energy to reach it.

Somebody laughed softly and Oki grimaced. He'd never hated a voice this much in his entire life. It was softly soothing yet infuriating all at the same time.

"You took your time, my blue-faced friend. If I was a monster intent upon mischief then I would have snatched the sword and already been half way across Nippon by the time you lumbered to the rescue. I feel embarrassed for you."

Waka stood by an icy rock twirling his flute between his long fingers. He didn't seem bothered by his descent from the cliffs and his golden wings were once again folded neatly behind him. "Is that your real face?" he asked, tilting his head and frowning. "No wonder you wear a mask all the time."

Oki gritted his teeth, wishing that he had the breath to reply. Waka may not have looked tired but Oki could see that he was shivering. He was a thin looking man, and with the flimsy pink shirt and blue trousers he was wearing he was lucky not to have already frozen to death, or starved to death since he didn't seem to have any supplies with him other than a tiny pouch at his side. What the heck was he? Nobody like him should be able to survive in Kamui…

But now that Oki thought about it, the Moon Tribe had worn similarly thin clothing, and Waka's sword was just like their arrows. He even looked a bit like the moon boy Oki and Amaterasu had pinned in the snow. They both had young faces, though Oki had a funny feeling that Waka was nowhere near as young as he looked.

Oki took several deep breaths but he knew that his voice still sounded exhausted when he spoke. "What is it that you want? I know you're from the Moon Tribe."

"So?"

"So what do you want! Tell me before I kill you!"

Waka was staring at his flute. He rubbed a finger on it, as if he was brushing away a piece of dirt. He looked up suddenly. "Huh? What was that, blue boy?"

"You heard what I said! Now, answer me before I call the other Oina. Can you fight an entire pack of animals?"

Waka shrugged. "Whine for help then. Makes no difference to my reputation. I'll fight any pooch you throw at me. Weird though. The Oina's so-called greatest warrior can't even take on one man. Is your title self-proclaimed per chance petit garcon?"

Oki drew his sword and gripped it so tightly that it made his fingers ache. "There is no shame in having allies."

"You really are dull. And to think Amaterasu has told me so many interesting stories about you…"

Oki froze. The silence of the cold air was deafening as Waka once again inspected his flute.

"What did you say?" said Oki. "How can Amaterasu have _told_ you anything? Besides, I don't believe she'd ever want anything to do with a man like you."

"Mmmm, really?" For a tiny moment Waka smiled but then he leapt in to the air, spreading his golden wings to catch a gust of wind that manifested so suddenly that it was as if Amaterasu herself had called it. Gliding over Oki's head, Waka landed on the carved stone slabs beside Kutone. He folded his arms and shook his head. "This is pretty poor security. I think I'll just take it with me so that I can be sure it's safe." He wrapped his hands about the hilt.

Oki knew he wouldn't reach him in time. Instead he put a hand to his belt, drew his hunting knife and then threw it.

It appeared that he hadn't lost all of his warrior skills. Waka looked up in surprise and then leapt backwards off the shrine, just as the blade rattled against the stone where he had been standing.

"So you're not completely washed up then? Magnifique!" said Waka, laughing. He landed on the surface of Laochi Lake, his red shoes barely making a ripple. His wings extended and the gold colour was almost blinding as it reflected the vibrant snow…

Oki knew him from somewhere… or not necessarily him, but he recognised the shape with the wings extended from the head. Tuskle had a painting in her hut of the Ark of Yamato that the celestials had fled as it crashed into the lake. Waka looked exactly like a celestial and yet he'd as good as confessed that he was a member of the Moon Tribe. He couldn't be a celestial. Oki didn't believe celestials could be this irritating.

Waka held up his flute and then pressed the palm of his hand against it, drawing the green blade just as he had atop the cliffs. The air fizzed so violently that Oki felt it scraping painfully against his face and bare arms. Slipping his mask on, Oki drew his own sword and then ran towards Kutone, positioning himself between it and Waka. "I won't let you take this sword."

"Tres bien." Waka drew a second sword from the sheath at his side and then expertly spun both it and the green blade through the air with a speed that Oki had never seen before. He held both of them ready. "Go for it then, blue boy. If you've got your breath back that is."

Oki growled, but he didn't move. A year ago he would have leapt in to the fight in a second, but Samickle had taught him to remain calm, or as calm as Oki was ever going to manage anyway. He was furious, but even in anger he managed to think and plan. He couldn't just run at Waka. He had to stay between him and Kutone.

Waka moved first. Oki didn't even have time to blink before he was madly trying to block the blows from both of Waka's swords. In only a few moments he was out of breath again and his arm ached as he tried to keep up. Several times he swore that one of the swords was about to slice in to his face but somehow he seemed to manage to escape death.

Waka moved so easily that it was almost as if he was dancing. Every movement was graceful and he seemed to know what Oki was going to do before he had even moved his arm. Oki never came close to hitting him once.

"Now come on, I fail to believe you're this pathetic. C'est terrible!" laughed Waka, backing away across the lake.

Oki panted. He couldn't breathe. Yanking his mask off he hurled it across the snow behind him. He was covered in sweat but Waka's face wasn't even pink from effort.

"My oh my, what has happened to you, blue Oina man? You fought with ma cherie Amaterasu against those little owls last year. I expected better. I can't clear up all of the Moon King's mess myself but you're going to make a poor ally. It would seem as if this mortal plain, including this iceberg village of yours, will be doomed when the demons come. And I assure you that they _will_ come."

"What are you babbling about?" snapped Oki. "The cold must have frozen that air-filled head of yours!"

"Let's wrap this up. I don't need a shambling wreck of a warrior like you." Waka hurled his sword at Oki. Oki tried to jump out of the way, but as he did he slipped on the steps of the shrine. He grunted as he fell awkwardly. Waka's sword bounced on the stone between his legs.

"Not then, just to put your mind at rest," said Waka, "me taking this sword won't unleash any owls, blackbirds, imps, gremlins or other trifling creatures that you are petrified of. There are no monsters in Nippon...at least for the moment, but when they come it won't be because of this sword."

Oki turned. Waka stood in front of the Kutone's pedestal.

No… Oki wouldn't let him win. He threw himself at Waka's legs.

He expected the Moon Tribe man to use his wings to escape but he didn't move, and the force of Oki's blow sent both of them rolling across the carved stone slabs. Waka's green sword was knocked from his hand and he gasped as he clutched his arm.

Struggling to his feet, Oki ran to Kutone. He'd said he'd never take it again but he couldn't let Waka steal it. The villagers would be devastated. He grabbed the hilt and heaved, easing the metal from the frozen stone. The metal of the blade glimmered and then turned silver, just as it had done the night he'd faced the owls with Amaterasu. It was as if the sword had been waiting for him to take it.

Waka sat up and smiled. "Finally," he muttered. Standing he dusted himself off and then retrieved both his swords. He backed away across the snow.

Oki jumped down from the shrine, keeping Waka in his sight as he pointed Kutone at him. "You will not have this sword," he said.

"I don't want it. I told you; I wanted you to take it. Take good care of it."

Oki frowned. "What-"

"I must be going, but I have one job left to do. Can't have you just leaving that sword lying around again…" Waka sheathed both his swords and then pulled a small silver sphere from the pouch at his side. He seemed to press something on it with his fingers and then there was high pitched whine unlike anything Oki had ever heard before.

"What are you doing?" Oki asked.

Waka tossed the sphere at the shrine. Oki watched the sphere as it fell. There was a tiny red glow on it that flickered faster and faster as it twirled through the air.

Waka spread his wings and jumped up in to the sky. From nowhere, a breeze appeared that he caught with his wings. "Au revoir, blue boy."

The sphere hit the ground, directly in the centre of Kutone's shrine.

And then it exploded. The sound roared through Oki's ears, making him scream as he was knocked to the ground. The air seemed to become a hurricane that roared around him, but just as Oki thought he was dead, everything stopped. The valley was silent, though the sound still echoed in Oki's ears. Awkwardly he sat up and looked back at the shrine.

It was gone. Broken stone and pillars lay half buried in the snow and earth. Oki stared at the sword in his hands.

"Oki? Oki, is that you? What happened?" a deep voice called.

Samickle. Oki gripped Kutone tightly. He suddenly wished the explosion had killed him

"Oki, are you all right?" Samickle's voice was full of concern as he grabbed hold of Oki's arms to help him up. "What was that noise? What's happened to K…" He stopped as he stared at the sword in Oki's hand. Oki didn't know what to say.

And the base of the mountains was suddenly filled with nervous voices. The entire village seemed to have come running. They were all there. Kai holding Lika's hand… Kemu… everyone talking, gasping and pointing at what Oki held.

Kemu stormed forward. "I demand an explanation for what has happened here, Oki!"

Oki glanced at the ruins of the shrine. Tiny flakes of snow were beginning to float through the air, ready to cover up all trace of Kutone's resting place.

"Oki!" Samickle grabbed him by the shoulders, his grip so tight that it hurt. "What have you done?"

"I… A man with golden wings was trying to steal the sword. I had to take it to stop him and then…"

"How could you do this again!" one of the villagers cried. "The demons will return!"

"No," said Oki. "There have been no demons since the ark left."

"Since Kutone was replaced!" snapped Kemu. "That was when peace was restored!"

Some of the villagers shouted in agreement and Oki felt as if he was in a nightmare. They hated him. They wanted him gone.

Samickle's expression was unreadable behind his mask. "If there was a man here then why didn't you call for help?"

"There was no time."

"There is always time! You should have changed in to your beast form and howled. I would have come!"

"I'll rebuild the shrine myself and replace the sword. I'll work day and night. I won't rest."

"It won't matter!" someone shouted. "We're cursed!"

"Indeed, the damage is done," Samickle murmured.

Oki looked at the crowd. He couldn't tell what any of them were thinking behind their masks but he could see the anger in all of their eyes. They had been angry the first time but they had also seemed to understand that he had wanted to help. This time they couldn't see that. They saw him as a greedy fool that wanted the sword, no matter the cost.

Samickle slowly removed his mask. His face looked tired, disappointed. He glanced at the villagers and then at Oki. "Oki, you give me no choice. You must leave the village. A mistake made once is forgivable, but making the same mistake twice…"

"He was going to steal it!" shouted Oki.

"Leave, Oki." Samickle lowered his voice so that only Oki could hear him. "It gives me no pleasure to do this, but the villagers will not stand to have you around. They will tear you apart. Please leave. Take the sword with you. Even with no monsters it is a dangerous land outside of this village. I do not want any harm to come to you, but you cannot stay here any longer. Goodbye Oki. You are banished from Wep'Keer. I'm sorry."

Oki wanted to argue. He wanted to scream. Samickle cleared his throat as he informed the villagers of his decision. Nearly all of them cheered, except poor Kai who looked horrified. Oki looked between them and Samickle. The village chief was right. He couldn't stay. This was no longer a welcoming place for him.

Silently he grabbed his fallen mask from the snow and then started down the path that led back down in to Wep'Keer, ignoring the taunts and curses that were thrown at him. Once he would have yelled right back, perhaps even raised his sword at them, but not now. He understand their actions. He wouldn't take his anger out on them.

Waka, on the other hand would not be so lucky.

And he saw him again the moment he stepped out of the village. The winged man was standing by the village sign.

"You!" Oki ran at him, but Waka seemed to have expected the attack. Gracefully he used his wings, flying to a ridge on the side of the cliff that was safely out of Oki's reach. Oki growled as he thumped the icy rock with his bare fist, ignoring the burning pain that roared across his knuckles.

"It's not such a bad fate and your future will be brighter then you think," said Waka. "Remember, I prophesised a beautiful girl for you. She'll be almost as beautiful as Amaterasu, which should make you happy since I feel you have a soft spot for the goddess. Your girl will be lovely too, or at least I think she will. It's hard to tell since I only get fleeting glimpses of the future. And of course none can ever be as lovely as a goddess."

Oki grabbed a lump of snow form the ground and hurled it at Waka who ducked. "Childish," said Waka. "You're not listening to a word I say."

"Because you're talking rubbish and you don't make any sense!"

"'I have this sword because the time has come to wield it'. Didn't you say something along those melodramatic words, blue boy? Well, you were wrong. Back then wasn't the time for that sword, though it did come in useful. The time to wield that sword is now. Danger is coming. The Moon Tribe seeks to destroy Amaterasu. You must defend her."

"You say that you know her and have spoken to her. Why don't you defend her?"

"I can see the future. I won't be able to help her because… because I won't be around, so she will need all of her former comrades. That includes you, as feeble a warrior as you've become."

Oki paused. Waka wasn't looking at him any more. The prophet was staring at the floor dismally and for the briefest of moments Oki almost felt sorry for him.

Waka shook himself. "I have a lot to do so I shall bid you adieu. You also have a lot to do. Find Amaterasu. I sense that a monster is looking for her."

"How do I know you're not the monster?"

"You don't. Perhaps I will be the monster in the future. The problem with fleeting glimpses is that it is never enough to tell you everything. Maybe the future can be changed and maybe it can't, but I'm going to try."

The wind appeared. Like Amaterasu, Waka seemed able to summon it. He spread his wings and then he was gone. Oki grabbed another fistful of snow and hurled it in to the air after him, even though he knew he'd never reach

Tiredly he leaned against the rockface. What the heck had Waka been talking about? It still didn't make any sense, even as Oki tried to trace over it in his mind. What a bizarre man... so irritating, and yet for some reason Oki felt sorry for him, even though he knew he shouldn't after what he had done. Waka had sounded miserable as he'd spoken about helping Amaterasu and he'd seemed genuinely worried about her.

Oki glanced back at the village. He wasn't sure if he should leave. Even though he was banished he could still protect it by keeping watch on Kamui. He gripped Kutone. No, he should go to Amaterasu. Waka's words circled his head, as did the half-crazed prophet's misery. Something was going to happen to the goddess.

And as Oki marched forward he told himself that his choice to help her had nothing to do with him being too fond of her… She was a _wolf_ and Waka was talking rubbish.

Utter rubbish.

* * *

**Finally got you an update. Hope everyone likes it!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Kamiki

**Sorry this has taken so long. It's only a short update but I wanted to give you something before the weekend. One of my pet rats has been really, really poorly with a respiratory illness so I've been looking after her. She's made an amazing recovery though : ) Hopefully she should be OK now.**

* * *

A monster was hunting Amaterasu. The goddess was fast, but the creature following her was determined and relentless in its pursuit. It couldn't bound across the land like she did but it also didn't need to rest and it could go for days on end without eating. It chased her night and day, drifting closer and closer while she meandered about the land unsure of what to do with herself.

And she was very unsure of herself. The monster could sense her awkwardness. Her uncertainty. Her pain. All of the emotions would be invisible to everyone around her, but it could feel them. When it reached her it would know how to hurt her the most. The Moon King had told the monster everything it needed to know.

It wouldn't be long before it found her. Its progress had been slower than it should have been, hampered by the group of moon men it had been ordered to stay close to, but it was drawing near now. The anticipation was agonizing. The monster pictured the inevitable fight, imagining what it would say and do to hurt the goddess. It had been told not to kill her, which was irritating but acceptable since the Moon King had promised to reward the monster with its freedom. After the fight with the goddess was over it would be free to roam the land and kill whoever it wished.

Easily it weaved through the undergrowth of Agata Forest, invisible amid the dew-drenched grass. It was close to her now… so close.

It was also close to the prophet the Moon King had told it about. Like Amaterasu, the prophet was not to be killed, which was frustrating since he was following the monster. He was using his wings to stay high in the treetops. He'd made no move to attack. He simply watched and followed, keeping pace with the monster's swift movements as best as it could.

The monster tried to ignore him, even though it didn't like being followed. He wouldn't be a bother for much longer. How the prophet had managed to spot it amongst the grass it didn't know, but it was certain that he hadn't noticed the moon men. Foolish prophet. So concerned with tracking the monster that he was blind to the true danger.

He'd find out soon enough how much trouble he was in.

* * *

"Ahahaha! I knew you would come, wolf! Tired of lazing in heaven, eh?"

Susano grinned broadly as he stood at the entrance to Kamiki between the aisle of cherry trees. The buds of flowers hadn't yet bloomed, but of course that changed as soon as Amaterasu saw them. Issun knew she wouldn't be able to resist. He felt her staring at the trees and concentrating, drawing them in her mind the way she wanted them to look. Abruptly the buds between the leaves opened and the tree turned pink with flowers so quickly that Issun didn't even see it happen.

Susano looked around him at the pink petals that were suddenly flittering above his head and laughed. "You have not changed, Fido."

Ammy wagged her tail as she surged forward, whining and barking as she leapt up and licked Susano's face. He grunted. "What are you doing, Fido? Get down! The greatest warrior, Susano, should not be covered in wolf slobber! Down!"

Giving him one last, long lick, Ammy sat, her tail still wagging furiously. Issun leaned close to her ear. "You know, Furball, you really shouldn't slobber all over people like that. I mean, it's not very hygienic is it? You dunno where they've been! Besides, Susano looks like the kinda guy that hates baths more than we do."

Ammy didn't look as if she cared, and Issun supposed he couldn't blame her for being so pleased. It felt good to be back in Kamiki. The journey from Kamui had been long and almost unbearably dull. Issun hated to say it but the land was boring without monsters. Ammy had seemed agitated too. Issun knew she loved seeing everything so peaceful, but he also knew that after whatever had happened to her on the moon she was tense and ready for a good fight.

Susano coughed as he stood up straight. "That's better, Fido. Now then, I have a gift for you, brother…" He frowned. "Or is it sister? Amaterasu is a female deity so I suppose that makes you a woman does it not, wolf?" He glanced at her uncertainly. "Well, anyway. I have this for you." He reached into the pouch at his side and withdrew a large bone that was still heavy with raw meat.

Ammy barked happily and then reared up on her hind legs.

"You're a god, Ammy! Ya don't have to beg!" said Issun, rolling his eyes. Why was she always so greedy? She ate everything in sight and yet she still acted like she'd never been fed. Typical Ammy. He could hear her drooling.

Grinning, Susano held out the bone and Ammy snatched as it so fast that Issun was surprised she didn't take Susano's arm off in the process.

"Good woman, wolf. A warrior is always ready to feast!" said Susano, standing back and laughing as Ammy growled and savaged her present.

"Hey, what about me? Where's my pressie?" said Issun. "I'm half-starved." Ammy ate everything. She never left him anything and he usually had to grab hold of her ears to hold her back and remind her that he still needed feeding too when they were travelling.

Susano glanced at Issun as if he had only just noticed him. "Oh, you. Yeah, he said you would be here too. I didn't think to bring you anything."

"Bah! Nobody ever thinks of poor Issun! You'd think…" Issun suddenly froze as he realised what Susano had said. "Wait, who told you we would be coming, pops? We didn't even know we would be coming. We've kinda just been wandering around checking for monsters."

"Uh..." Susano folded his arms and puffed out his chest. "The greatest warrior ever, Susanno, knows all."

"Too late to try that now! You already said 'he'. Who was it?"

Susano deflated slightly but then he coughed and quickly puffed up his chest again. "Ah, now that I think about it I recall a madman with gold wings. I, uh, bested him in combat and forced him to tell me what he knew."

"Uh, sure. Bet you bested him real good," said Issun, noting the sweat on Susano's brow. The poor guy probably couldn't fight a mouse nowadays. He was a bit chubbier than Issun remembered, which suggested his training had gone right out the window.

Again Susano coughed. "Yes. He told me you were coming."

Ammy suddenly whined and reared up on her hind legs, her tail wagging so hard that she seemed to have trouble keeping her balance.

"What's up with you, Ammy? Looney wingsy your pal?" said Issun.

She barked and she seemed almost anxious as she jumped up at Susano, waiting for him to say more. Issun frowned. There she went again, being very unAmmy like and more human-like. Ammy wasn't supposed to get anxious.

And Issun was beginning to get a horrible feeling as to why she was acting like this. A madman with wings… "Mad as in a bit half-baked?" he asked Susano. "Was he a skinny, arrogant pretty boy with a freaky sword that he liked to show off with?"

Susano frowned so hard that his entire face creased. "An arrogant show off? Certainly. Pretty… Well, Kushi said…" His voice turned to a mumble.

Oh gods. It was _him_. Issun glanced at Ammy who was still whining and begging. He whacked her hard on the head with his fist until she yelped. "Oi! What you acting like this for? We hate that half-baked prophet don't we? _Don't we_?" He pulled on her ears frantically.

Ammy didn't reply but she tilted her head slightly, as if she was trying to peer at Issun on the top of her head. He could feel what she was thinking. She didn't hate Waka. She never had. Now that Issun thought about it he remembered that Ammy had never really growled much whenever they'd run into Waka. Issun grimaced. "Eeeewwww… just eeewwwwww! You were supposed to eat him on your way back to the celestial plain as a travel snack. How can you and him be pals? Blech! You're a real traitor, you know that?"

As if she was ashamed, Ammy lowered her head. "I should think so too!" Issun snapped, folding his arms. "I take it that freak was the one who fell from the moon with you? Ugh, and to think I was worried. I feel all dirty inside."

Ammy shuffled her feet nervously and Issun whacked her on the head again. "And stop fidgeting. I don't like it when you do that. Wolfs don't fidget and you're freaking me out. Don't fret your little fluffy head, 'K? We'll find that idiot prophet for you. I'll even help you."

She barked happily and wagged her tail. Issun could sense that she wanted to slobber over him to say thank you, but luckily he was out of reach on top of her head. How the heck could be friends with Waka? It was a good job she was back with Issun. She seemed to lose all sense of herself when he wasn't around.

"Snowy!" someone called.

Issun looked up quickly at the sound of Kushi's voice. She was coming towards them as fast as she could, but she was walking awkwardly. It was only as she got closer that Issun saw the size of her belly. She was pregnant.

"Wow, that was quick work, pops," Issun said, grinning at Susano. "What do you think? Boy or girl?"

"He wants a boy," said Kushi as she reached them. "I don't mind which, but I'll never hear the end of it if it's a girl."

Susano was still frowning as he put his arm around her. He pulled her close.

Kushi smiled at Ammy, who sat wagging her tail. "Snowy… Or I suppose I should call you Lady Amaterasu." She curtsied, though Issun had no idea how she managed it with how big she was. Kushi glanced at Susano. "Have you told them about that lovely man that was here a few days ago?"

Susano grunted, his frown deepening and his hand tightening around Kushi's shoulder. She laughed as she playfully prodded his chest. "You're not still jealous because I said he was handsome are you?" She giggled.

"Good grief, not you as well," said Issun. He glanced between Kushi and Ammy. "I suppose Sakuya is ready to get on her knees for that half-baked Waka too is she? Yuck! You all need your heads examining!"

Kushi frowned. "Who's Sakuya?"

Wait. Normal people couldn't see wood sprites could they? Issun had forgotten. "You don't need to worry about her, sweetie," he said to Kushi.

"Well that man was lovely," said Kushi, smiling. "I was out walking in Shinshu and an imp jumped out at me. I don't think it was going to hurt me – there's not many around any more and they usually keep to themselves – but I was very frightened. That man appeared and chased it off for me, and then he helped me back to the village."

"I could have saved you had I know where you were going!" said Susano, folding his arms grumpily. "You should have said you were going for a walk. I would have come with you."

"You were napping and I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, it doesn't matter now. Me and the baby are safe and I won't go in to that field alone again. And there's no need to be jealous, Susano. That man was so handsome that he probably has his own lady friend." She laughed.

"He wishes," Issun muttered. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know. He said he had things to do."

Issun patted Ammy's head. "If he wants to find us, Ammy, then he will. Seems pointless us turning the land upside down to find him. He'll turn up." Unfortunately.

"He was mad," said Susano. "He said-"

"Susano, you're being very rude," said Kushi. "You shouldn't keep Lady Amaterasu waiting on the edge of the village like this. There's sake and rice cakes at our house." Grabbing Susano's arm, she pulled him forward.

Whatever Susano had been about to say, Kushi had obviously wanted him to stop. She was even whispering urgently to him. Issun shrugged. They wouldn't keep any dark secrets, though he had to admit he was uneasy about Waka's reappearance. Ammy seemed to trust him though, and Issun trusted her. He glanced at her as she followed Kushi and Susano. He wondered what had happened on that ark. He'd wanted to ask for a while but it had seemed useless seeing as she couldn't tell him. He could usually sense what she was thinking but he only ever caught the odd word or feeling. She wouldn't be able to tell him a whole story.

Well, Ammy may have been blinded by that irritating pretty boy but Issun would be watching him very closely when he appeared.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I'll update more as soon as I can. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**


	9. Chapter 9: Issun's anger

Kamiki was just as lovely as Issun remembered. The fresh breeze filtering from the distant mountains was saturated with the sweetness of the cherry blossoms that covered the village's trees. He hadn't been here much during the last year; he hadn't really stayed in any one place for long. He liked to keep moving. He just couldn't seem to settle anywhere any more after all the journeying he'd done with Ammy last year.

Ammy tore through the village immediately, wagging her tail hard as she barked at everyone to announce her presence. Within moments she was surrounded by a crowd. Mrs Orange wanted to give her cherry cakes and even Mushi's mama was pleased to see her until Ammy made for the turnip plot. Issun laughed and shook his head. It was hard to believe Ammy was a god at times. Leaving her to dig up the turnips, and Susano and Kushi to prepare a picnic, Issun bounced up the sloping path to Sakuya's tree.

"Hey! Sakuya, honey! Did you miss me?" Issun called, standing on a rock near the base of the tree and staring up at the branches. Sakuya was obviously well. The tree hadn't flowered yet, but the budding blossoms between the leaves looked ready to open any day.

A pale pink light appeared at the tree's summit and Issun grinned as it faded to reveal Sakuya. Sheesh, he'd forgotten how pretty she was. She tilted her head at him. "Welcome back, little bug."

The dreamy cloud that had formed above Issun's head at the sight of her popped. "Bug? Bah! It's Issun, you silly tree-woman! Surely you remember that! I'm unforgettable!"

She laughed as she glided down to him. "I'm teasing you. Actually, I think you should be very proud of everything you've done this year, Issun. Your pictures of Amaterasu are beautiful. You've changed a lot since that irritating creature that used to sneak into my clothes."

"Well, I can't do that anymore, can I? You hardly have any clothes for me to sneak into."

Every time Issun saw her she seemed to be wearing less. Today she had her pink pants and lacy bra, and nothing else. Good grief, what would she be like by the time it was mid-summer when she was at her strongest? Not that Issun minded, of course. Ha! She probably dressed like this because she wanted to impress him. He'd have to come back when the weather was really warm. With any luck she wouldn't be wearing anything.

"So, Amaterasu has once again descended to our mortal world," said Sakuya, drifting to the edge of the plateau to look down at the village. It was difficult to see from this far up but Issun could just about make out a white shape dashing around the turnip plot, a large woman chasing her frantically.

"Yeah, she's trying to reclaim the title of hole-digging king seeing Kushi says Hayabusa has it at the moment. She can be very ungodly when she wants to be."

"Hmmmm." Sakuya frowned. "How wonderful to see her back again, but her presence troubles me. The land has been peaceful for so long, but now it seems tense, as if it is waiting for something to happen. Already the monsters are returning, but where are they coming from? The Ark of Yamato is gone."

"Ammy and I haven't seen any monsters, but Ammy seems to think there's danger somewhere."

"A monster is making its way across Shinshu. I hope it doesn't come here. The imps are stirring too. I can sense them readying for battle. They have been quiet this past year. They usually keep themselves to themselves and stay out of trouble, but now they are restless."

"Don't worry, Ammy and I will sort the monster and if any imps cause trouble then we'll get them too. I've not had a good fight in ages." Drawing his sword, he slashed the air but his arm ached after only a few moment. Hmmm, he'd need to work on that. He'd been lazy this past year. There was a price that came with peace.

"I knew I could count on you," said Sakuya. Drawing back from the edge, she smiled at Issun. He really needed to come to Kamiki more often. Sakuya was so into him. She probably wouldn't complain if he leapt into her clothes again. She'd probably enjoy it.

She moved closer to the rock where Issun stood and then leaned over him, giving him a good view of her cleavage. "Issun, I sense you are concerned about Amaterasu. What is wrong?"

Aawww, why did they have to talk about Ammy? He liked hearing about how great he was. "Um…" he said.

Sakuya was staring at him intently. Darn it, she was determined to have this conversation. Oh well. He'd jump into her clothes some other time.

"She's not been so bad these past few days," he said, "but before then she was acting a little… odd. She'd do things that was more human-like than wolf-like. She'd fidget and or even shrug. Wolves don't shrug. She's been moody too."

"Well, the gods can have any form they want on Takamagahala, the Celestial Plain. She's probably been human recently, but she can't change her form here. If she arrived as a wolf then she'll stay as a wolf. If she was human a short time ago then she's probably still getting used to the change."

A human Ammy? Issun felt his mouth gaping. She'd probably end up being the hottest babe ever – just to spite him for all the times he'd laughed at her. Shame he wouldn't get to see her. It might be nice to have a conversation with her other than trying to interpret her growls and barks and tail wags. He had to admit, though, it was a little disconcerting to think she had a completely different life somewhere. Ammy was a wolf. He couldn't imagine her as a human.

"You must be cautious, Issun, especially if she hasn't yet readjusted to being on four legs again. Humans are unpredictable and prone to anger, and gods are more emotional and passionate than most. That coupled with a human form is dangerous. It's why gods usually assume the forms of animals."

"Yeah, but Ammy would never…" But suddenly Issun thought of goldilocks Moon Boy. Ammy had almost ripped his face off. Her anger had even frightened Issun, even though he'd seen her lay into monsters countless times. He swallowed. "I'll keep an eye on her. She's been better recently so hopeful she's already settled back into her furry form."

Well, at least everything made sense now, including why she'd been concerned about Waka the weirdo. Issun supposed that a human would worry more than an animal, though he didn't like the idea of her hanging out in human-form with Waka. Issun would definitely be keeping an eye on that idiot prophet to make sure he didn't overstep his boundaries. Waka was probably better at messing with people's heads than Issun was. Ammy didn't need that.

"You have an aura of jealousy," said Sakuya.

"It's not jealousy, it's concern. And don't look at me like that. Sure, I bet she's the hottest babe ever and we'll always be pals, but I'm a poncle and she's a god. No, I'm worried about other people upsetting her. Namely a specific half-baked prophet."

Sakuya frowned. "Prophet?"

"Yeah, he's called Waka and-"

"Oh, him. He was here a few days ago. He-"

Issun drew his sword. "Don't you dare go on about how lovely and handsome and amazing he is 'cause I'm sick of hearing it! That guy is a freak and I don't trust him!"

"My, my, you are jealous." Sakuya smiled but the expression only made Issun more irritated than he already was. She laughed. "He was a tad tasty but he's not my type." She frowned. "He was very odd. What is he? He's certainly not human. He could see me and he knew I was a wood sprite."

"What did he say?"

"I can't recall. I asked him who he was and he just danced around the question and changed the subject. He did it in such a way that I didn't even realise that he hadn't answered me. He's certainly one to keep an eye on him. I can usually sense if a person is good or bad but I didn't get anything from him."

"Well, the next time you see him make sure you listen properly rather than drool over his annoying pretty face. I don't like him. Ammy's been worried about him and he's busy prancing about the land."

"You're being very unfair, Issun. He was a difficult man to read but I think he's very worried about Amaterasu. He spoke to all of the villagers. He said there would come a time when Amaterasu would need us and that we would have to pray for her, just as we did the day the sun disappeared last year. I tried to ask him about it but he's very good at changing the conversation."

Issun didn't like the sound of what Sakuya was saying. He didn't like Waka but he'd never been wrong about a prophecy and, as much as Issun hated it, he supposed that Waka was a friend since Ammy trusted him. Yuck. "Do you know where he went?"

"He said he had a sword to deal with and then he was off to talk to everyone else in Nippon."

"Hey, it's my job to tell everyone about Amaterasu! Whose toes does he think he's standing on with those short legs and silly shoes?"

"Goodness, Issun, why are you so jealous? Amaterasu is allowed to have friends isn't she?"

"Bah, I'm finished with this conversation. Time to go bash that monster. That's what I hate about that prophet. He says a monster will come but does he stick around to deal with it? Nooooo. He skips off somewhere nice and safe. Bah!"

"You're unfair and I think you're going to have to learn to like him. If you're going in search of the monster you should set off in the direction of Ryoshima Coast. Waka said it would come from there."

"Well, Ammy and I will head towards the forest then."

Issun didn't bother to say goodbye. Stupid, treacherous wood sprite sticking up for Waka. And to think he'd almost jumped in her clothes. He didn't wanna jump into the clothes of anyone who liked _him_.

Why did everyone like him? How could Ammy like him? Waka had given them so much grief last year. And on the day of darkness it had been Issun who had saved everyone. He'd sensed Ammy was in trouble so he'd made everyone pray for her. Waka was just copying him. Plagiarist. Freak. Half-baked idiot of a prophet.

"Oi, Ammy!" Reaching the village, he leapt on Ammy's head and pulled her ears. "Stop playing in the dirt with the other dogs. We got a job to do. There's a monster coming this way."

Ammy tilted her head, like she always did when she was trying to look at him. Issun could feel some of what she was feeling. She knew he was angry and she wanted to know why, but Issun didn't want to talk about it. "Come on, let's go!" he snapped.

Ammy shook herself roughly. Issun was caught off guard. He tried to grab her fur but it was too late. He found himself flying through the air before he landed in the dirt. Angrily he picked himself up. "What's your problem, you stupid lump of fur?"

She stared at him, scrutinising him with her big brown eyes. She looked sad as she moved her nose to try and nuzzle him.

"No, gerrof! You wanna know what's wrong? How about this, Furball. We're pals and yet you've been hiding so much from me! Why didn't you tell me you have a human form on Takamagahala? And what the heck is going on between you and Waka? I swear, he had better not be your boyfriend or we are through. Understood?"

She stared at him.

"Don't give me that look. I don't care if you're a daft wolf and you can't talk. You could have found a way to tell me what's happened. We can communicate with other can't we? You can tell what I'm thinking and I can tell what you're thinking, or at least I used to. Since you've come back it's like you've been trying to hide stuff from me and I don't like it one bit, Furball!"

She whined and then lay down, her head lowered in shame. She wagged her tail slightly.

"I'll let you off the hook for now, Furball, since we got bigger fish to fry but this isn't over. You got a lot of explaining to do. I wanna know what's going on with the Moon Tribe and I wanna know about Waka. Now let's move."

Issun leapt back on to her but Ammy stayed where she was lying on the ground, her tail wagging sadly. She whined.

"Stop moping like a human. You're a wolf. Act like one. I said you're off the hook for now so there's no need to sulk. Let's go get that monster. And just so you know, you're new best friend told Sakuya about it and then instead of taking care of it he cleared off. Why kind of friend is he, Furball? You've been going out of your mind with worry thinking he drowned in Laochi Lake when he's actually fine and dandy and just couldn't be bothered to tell you. Yeah, you're great at picking friends."

Ammy buried her head in her paws and her tail drooped. Issun thought she gave another whine but it was muffled that he couldn't be sure. He'd upset her. If she'd been in her human form she'd probably be crying.

Speaking of human forms, he remembered what Sakuya had said about gods being more passionate. He shouldn't be winding Ammy up and he felt guilty for shouting at her. Sighing, he patted her head.

"I'm sorry, Furball. I shouldn't have yelled like that. I was just a bit hurt, OK? Look, I know you like Waka and I'm sure he had his reasons for staying away."

Her tail began to wag again, gradually picking up speed. Standing, she barked.

"That's the spirit!"

Issun suddenly realised how quiet the village had become. He looked up. The entire village was staring at him and Ammy silently.

"Uh, what are you all looking at you nosy lot?" said Issun.

"That's no way to treat a lady, Issun," said Susano, shaking his head.

"Uh… look, it's none of your business. It's private. Now get back to whatever it was you were all doing. We got a monster to kill."

"W-where is the monster? Is it here?" It was Mushi's mama who spoke. Usually she had a booming voice but now she was quiet. She wrung her hands.

"No, but it's close. Don't worry, we'll find it," said Issun.

She looked at the sky. "It's getting late. Oh, he should be back by now…"

The villagers were starting to whisper urgently. Susano and Kushi exchanged looks. Issun frowned. "What's…"

Wait… there was someone missing from the village. Where were Mushi and Hayabusa? Ammy was looking round too as she suddenly realised they were gone.

Mushi's mama burst in to tears that were just as loud as her usual voice. Mrs Orange hugged her and then glanced at Issun. "Issun, will you…?"

"We'll find them," said Issun. "Come on, Ammy. We gotta go!"

The words weren't even out of his mouth and Ammy was already away, growling furiously.

"Fido, wait!" Susano shouted.

Ammy paused and looked back, just as Susano emerged from his house by the edge of the water carrying his sword. "I'm coming with you."

They didn't need him. Whenever he fought with them Ammy did all the work but Issun knew they didn't have time to argue. Instead he simply nodded.

Beyond the boundaries of the village, Shinshu field was quiet. Sunset was drawing near and the sky was slowly beginning to fade into bands of pink and purple. The breeze silently ruffled the cherry trees, ripping the petals from the flowers.

"Where do we start?" said Susano.

"Agata forest."

Ammy was away and Susano was soon left behind. Easily Ammy climbed the sloping path but as soon as she was at the top of the ridge that looked down over the rest of the field she froze. Issun saw her ears prick. He strained, listening for whatever she had heard.

A dog was barking. "Help! Help!"

"That's Hayabusa," Issun muttered.

But the sound didn't seem to becoming from Agata Forest. Ammy turned, looking instead at the dark hulk of the Moon Cave that stood in front of the red ball of the sun. The light was fading but Issun could see a small shape dashing out of the cave.

"Why have you stopped," Susano panted as he caught up with them. Seeming to see where they were looking, he glanced at the cave and grimaced. "I hoped I would never have to go there again."

"Well, that's where we're going, pops."

* * *

**Hope you liked! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. Let me know if there are any problems with this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Tsuchinoko

Issun gripped Ammy's snowy fur tightly as he stared at the Moon Cave. He was up for some monster bashing, but it was weird seeing the cave again. It had disappeared a year ago after he and Ammy had defeated Orochi. What on earth was it doing here again? It looked even more sinister than before. The black mouth gaped, as if daring them to enter, and the setting sun behind it was beginning to cast bloody shadows upon the slope leading down to it. Ammy seemed tense too and Issun knew she was just as uneasy as him.

Beside them, Susano puffed out his chest but Issun noticed that he was quivering slightly. Even so, he didn't try to make an excuse to leave. Poor Susano. He could be brave, but it was a shame he always trembled as well. It ruined the effect.

"Thank goodness, it's you! Amaterasu, mother to us all!" said Hayabusa, skidding to a halt and rubbing noses with Ammy. "You have to help. It's too quick for me!"

"All right, we'll take care of it. You stay put here," said Issun.

Hayabusa stared as if Issun was mad. He stood up straight. Issun had forgotten how muscular the canine warriors were and he suddenly noticed that Hayabusa wasn't even out of breath after his mad dash from the cave. "Uh, come to think of it, you're not such a bad fighter are you?" said Issun.

"I would never have become a canine warrior if I couldn't battle, but I'm also not afraid to say when I need help. I don't like that monster. Now hurry up. Mushi needs us."

"What's with that mutt?" muttered Susano, frowning as Hayabusa scrambled back to the cave.

Oh yeah, Susano couldn't hear animals could he? It was so normal for Issun that he always forgot. Humans didn't realise how disconnected from everything they were. "Nuthin'," he said hurriedly. "Let's go."

Ammy growled and Issun felt her flexing her muscles, preparing for the fight. She tensed, ready to hurtle forwards towards the cave, but then she froze. She gave one of her puzzled growls as she looked round quickly. Sniffing the air, she wagged her tail.

"Well, are we going?" said Susano.

"Dunno," said Issun. "What's up Ammy?"

She howled, as if she was calling to someone. Her tail wagged harder and she barked in excitement.

Issun stood on Ammy's head, but he couldn't see anyone. "Please say it's not that half-baked prophet coming to the rescue…" he muttered quietly.

There was an answering howl to Ammy's call. Issun frowned as another wolf emerged over the brow of the hill just ahead. Colours had become distorted in the sunset, but it was clear that the animal was no normal wolf. It was hard to see, but its fur looked… blue?

"Is that… Oki?" said Issun.

Ammy barked and howled again, calling for Oki to join them. The Oina warrior began to run as he saw them. He changed. As always, it was unsettling to watch as his skin writhed and quivered, but finally the change halted as he became a man again.

"W-what is that?" said Susano, staring uncertainly at the expressionless blue mask that hid Oki's face.

"A friend. Hey Oki! You're just in time for a rumble!"

Oki was panting so hard that he couldn't talk. His red hair was ruffled and he stank of sweat. He looked rough, as if he hadn't slept in days. How had he managed to make it from Kamui? He was too large to fit through the tunnel Ammy always used.

Bending over, Oki struggled to recover. Ammy licked his hand but her tail wasn't wagging any more. Issun could sense that she was concerned. Something was wrong with Oki. He wasn't hurt, but he seemed to be in pain. Issun had never seen him like this before. He was upset. Distraught.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Hayabusa called from the cave.

"We gotta go save a kid, Oki, but we'll be back," said Issun. "Hang tight!"

Ammy licked Oki's hand and then she sprang towards the cave. She moved so fast that Issun didn't have time to feel afraid as the mouth swallowed them. For a tiny moment everything was too black to see. In the darkness, Issun readied himself for what was to come. Maybe Orochi had somehow returned…

The narrow passage opened up into the cavern. Issun still couldn't see anything but he sensed the space around them. It smelt the same as he remembered… the dank earth and dusty rock, and even the lingering smell of Orochi, though it was fainter than before.

Orochi couldn't be back. It had been unbearably stifling in the cave when he had lived here and the heat had pasted the air with a cloying, charred taste that had always made Issun feel ill. Now, it was cold, as a cave should be. There was no sound, but Issun knew there was something here. Ammy growled.

"Amaterasu! You come!" a soft, almost inviting, voice called.

The cave lit up with a pale pink glow that stung Issun's eyes. Orochi and his lava pit were gone. Stalactites hung from the ceiling and in the middle of the stone cave a snake was curled around a weird, glowing pink crystal. It was a big snake, bigger than any Issun had ever seen, but it wasn't monstrous by any standards. It wouldn't even be half as long as Susano if he laid down beside it. The snake was an odd shape though. Its body was wider than its head or tail, but the skin didn't look swollen like it would if it had just eaten something. It seemed to be its natural shape.

"Where's Mushi?" snapped Hayabusa, looking around frantically.

"I ate him," said the snake. It didn't have the hissing voice that most snakes had, but the softness of it was disconcerting.

"You're not big enough to eat him," said Issun. "You're just an overly large worm."

"Mushi managed to climb onto a ledge before," whispered Hayabusa, staring up at the dark walls where the light of the crystal didn't quite reach.

The snake uncoiled itself. Issun stared at the round crystal. It wasn't big but he had never seen anything glow that brightly before. The light from it felt strange. It made the air fizz slightly, reminding Issun of the arrows from the Moon Tribe. They must have sent this creature too.

There was no sign of Mushi, though, and Hayabusa had started to tremble. "What have you done with him?"

"Not telling. What a pretty white wolf you are, Amaterasu. I bet you're pretty in human form. No wonder you have an admirer."

"Is this it?" said Susano. "Not much of a monster is it?"

Issun hadn't noticed Susano enter the cave. He was clutching his sword, and Issun was willing to bet that he had been terrified in the darkness of the passage, but now he looked as if he might laugh. Beside him was Oki. He was still panting, but he had his sword out ready for the fight.

"Ahaha!" said Susano. "Leave this to me!" He swung his sword dramatically and then rushed forward.

The snake moved and Issun felt his mouth gape. He'd never seen anything move that fast so effortlessly. It slid behind Susano and opened its mouth, baring long fangs.

Ammy hurtled forward, leaping onto Susano's back and knocking him away. Issun cringed, expecting the fangs to close around one of Ammy's legs, but instead the snake swung its head away. That was interesting… It was faster than her. It could have bitten her and yet it hadn't. It didn't want her dead. What was the Moon Tribe playing at?

Ammy growled and lunged to bite, but the snake danced away. Suddenly it was beside Oki.

"You shouldn't have bought your friends," said the snake. "You'll be all alone when I'm through with them.

Oki swung his sword as the snake prepared to bite. It looked as if he was going to hit it but the snake was too fast. It darted around him, suddenly appearing on Oki's other side.

Issun saw Ammy concentrating and in her mind he knew she was painting with her brush powers. The air turned misty and everything in the cavern turned cold and slow. Gradually the snake's mouth began to close about Oki's leg, but still Ammy didn't move. She concentrated for a moment more and then her power slashed across the snake, knocking it away.

"That's the way, Ammy!" said Issun.

The snake hissed as the power of the mist cleared. Issun thought it was going to leap at Ammy, but it seemed intent upon Oki. Again Ammy concentrated, trying to slow the snake and slash it again, but the speed of her powers weren't fast enough. By the time Ammy had called the mist, the snake's fangs had already sunk through one of Oki's thick boots.

The Oina warrior screamed and the only thing the mist succeeded in doing was making the initial pain of the bite last longer than it should. Issun had never heard a man howl like this before and he felt himself writhing inside at the sound of it. Painfully slowly, Oki's fingers loosened and his sword clattered uselessly to the ground. As the veil of mist cleared, the snake leapt away laughing. Oki's entire body seemed to have quiver before he collapsed to the ground gasping.

"Oki!" Issun screamed. Oki was still breathing, but there was also a hideous burbling noise coming from his mouth.

"The pitiful descendent of Nagi is next. Then the dog and then the flea that rides around on your back using you like a mule, Amaterasu," said the snake.

It was too fast, even for Ammy's powers. Issun felt a chill flood him. This was trouble.

"Susano, get climbing!" he snapped. "Up the cavern wall now! Hayabusa, get yourself out of the cave!"

For some reason it didn't want Ammy dead, but Issun knew it was serious about killing everyone else.

Hayabusa ran. Susano dropped his sword and moved to the wall, but the snake appeared in front of him, laughing in its cruelly soft voice. Ammy leapt in between it and Susano, barking, snapping and swiping with her massive paws. She moved faster than any other wolf could, but she wasn't fast enough. The snake slipped around every blow so easily that it made Ammy look pathetic. Issun could feel her getting angrier and angrier as her blows became more frantic.

The snake danced around her, appearing beside Susano again and bearing its fangs. Ammy leapt at it and thrashed wildly. Behind her, Issun watched as Susano started to climb. He was quivering and sweating and muttering to himself, and Issun begged him not to fall. Again the snake made it past Ammy. It leaned up, trying to bite Susano's foot, but he was already out of reach. Issun breathed a sigh of relief.

The snake hissed in annoyance. "Fine. I'll get the flea then."It jumped.

"Oh gods," said Issun.

It could leap through the air as high as Ammy could. No snake should be able to do that. Its jaws open as it prepared to snatch Issun from Ammy's back. Ammy growled furiously and delivered one of the strongest slashes Issun had ever seen. Most creatures would have been sliced into pieces, but all the snake did was give a small hiss of irritation.

"How do we fight this, Ammy? We're in trouble!" said Issun.

"Poor lost Amaterasu. You should have stayed on Takamagahala. Soon you'll be alone. The remaining celestials will be enslaved by the Moon Tribe and your mortal friends will fall to my venom. The blond one with the flute will die too. Though I suppose it doesn't matter if he dies since he's your enemy anyway. He betrayed you. Did you know that? He knew the monsters were in the ark all along. It was part of the plan."

Ammy stared. She made a faint whine that was loud enough only for Issun to hear.

"Furball, move! You can't freeze now!" cried Issun, tugging on her fur.

The snake leapt through the air. Issun felt Ammy tense, and he suddenly found out exactly why a human form was dangerous. She was frightened. Uncertain. He felt the emotions pouring from her, and he knew they came because she'd been human recently.

Issun buried himself in the fur close to her ear. "Ammy, please don't be scared. Just fight. It's all right. I'm here for you…" He lowered his head as he sensed the snake coming.

But the blow never came. Instead the snake screamed. Issun looked up.

Waka was fighting it with his green sword. He and the snake moved so quick that Issun couldn't even see what was happening. It was impressive that Waka could match its speed, but Issun hated himself as soon as the thought popped into his head. He hated Waka. He was such a show off. Trust him to show up _now_ just so he could be a hero.

Though at the same time, he couldn't deny that he was relieved. The snake would have killed Issun, and there was no saying what would have happened to Ammy.

But why was he joining the fight now? Issun froze, just as Ammy had a moment ago. The snake had been talking about Waka. Waka had a flute and he had blond hair; Issun had noticed the fringe beneath that weird winged hood he wore. And the snake had talked about the ark… Issun hadn't know what it all meant, but Ammy certainly had. Darn it, why couldn't she speak?

"A little help, ma cherie!" Waka called.

Ammy shook herself. Concentrating, she drew the veil of mist in her mind, which immediately appeared in the air around the snake. As the creature slowed, Waka sliced it in half with his sword, spilling black blood across the dusty floor.

Standing back, Waka stared at the snake for a moment, as if to check it was dead. The green blade disappeared, turning once again into his flute.

He looked just as ridiculous as Issun remembered. His clothes were different to before but they still looked silly and baggy. Idiot. His wings had changed too; now they were gold. Tacky, thought Issun.

Waka turned to Ammy. "What on earth was that, ma cherie? You know I'm disappointed. Did that little fall from the moon make you fall below greatness again?"

"Bah! You slimy half-baked prophet!" Issun snapped, leaping onto Ammy's head. "What are you up to?"

Ammy whined as she ran to Waka. Issun wasn't quite prepared for the movement and he grunted as he fell off her head and hit the floor. Awkwardly he picked himself up. "Thanks for stopping to see if I'm all right, Ammy," he muttered to himself. She had her front paws on Waka's chest as she licked his face. Waka laughed as he hugged her. Ammy licked him harder.

"Gross!" said Issun. "Ammy, you traitor!"

Ammy jumped down from Waka quickly and hung her head, as if she was ashamed.

"I should think so too!" said Issun. He glared at Waka. Waka may have saved his life, but Issun still didn't trust him. He wouldn't forget what the snake had said, and he wouldn't forget about Oki. "You've got some nerve, you stupid prophet! You could have joined the fight before Oki got bit!"

Ammy seemed to have forgotten about Oki until now. Issun felt her guilt as she suddenly rushed over to the Oina warrior, frantically licking his hands and mask. Issun rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's it Ammy. Lick your bastard of a friend first and _then_ attend to the friend who's dying!"

"Your opinion of me is inspiring," said Waka. "Do you really think I'm a monster? Here." He pulled a tiny bottle from the pouch at his side. "I've been tracking that creature for several days. I had this made up just in case. It's an antidote for the venom of the Tsuchinoko serpent. Your friend will be fine, or as fine as anyone can be with a blue face."

"Give it here then!" Issun leapt up to snatch the bottle, but Waka closed his fingers around it. Ignoring Issun, he walked to Oki. Behind him, Issun had to bite his tongue to stop himself from screaming. Ammy didn't do anything as Waka knelt beside him. Why was she OK with this? Why didn't she bite him? Waka could have prevented Oki from getting hurt in the first place! The antidote didn't make up for it.

Oki didn't seem to be conscious and his breathing sounded wet and haggard as his chest awkwardly rose and fell. Ammy nuzzled his face and barked urgently at Waka. Waka pulled Oki's boot away and inspected the tiny puncture holes on top of his foot. Carefully he poured the contents of the bottle, a thick red liquid, onto the tiny marks.

"That's it?" said Issun, bouncing forward.

"Oui. He'll wake in a few moments and be right as rain," said Waka standing.

"How do we know you haven't poisoned him? We all heard what that snake said about you. You're the enemy! Who are you anyway? You never did tell us."

"I'd forgotten how grumpy you could be. Amaterasu knows who I am and she trusts me. The snake was lying."

"Yeah right! If you're such a great pal then where were you when Ammy fell from the moon?"

"Slowing her fall. She's surprisingly heavy and it's quite difficult when you've fallen from the moon."

"She almost died!"

"Why are you trying to pick a fight with me, bug? All I have to do is step on you."

"You!" Susano roared.

Issun turned to see Susano scrambling unceremoniously down the cavern wall. Falling the last few feet, he grunted and then grabbed his sword and pointed it at Waka. "You! At last I shall avenge my defeat!"

Susano had said he'd won the fight with Waka before. Issun had known he'd been lying, and now would have been the perfect time to point it out, but he really wanted him to fight Waka. And win. Waka needed taking down about half a million notches.

"Oh, you again," said Waka. "Well, it'll have to wait. Unlike the rest of you, I haven't forgotten why you came here."

Waka spread his wings. A wind seemed to suddenly fill the cavern and Waka used it to lift himself off the ground and fly out of sight into the darkness beyond the light of the glowing orb.

Issun glanced at Ammy. Had she called the wind? It felt the same as the one she called. Or maybe she'd been passing on some of her tricks to Waka…

Issun knew she could sense what he was thinking and he noticed her looking guilty. Bah, how many other brush techniques had she taught Waka? It wasn't a good idea to just dish them out to anyone. He wished she was in human form so he could have a proper conversation with her. She had a lot of explaining to do.

Waka descended from the darkness, landing carefully on the ground. He was holding someone.

"Mushi! You're all right?" said Susano.

"Uh, yeah," Mushi rubbed his face frantically as Waka put him down. His eyes were red, and Issun knew he'd been crying, but he seemed desperate to cover it up. "Me and Hayabusa were exploring and then that snake appeared… This guy saved me after Hayabusa left to get help."

"Yeah, he's a real hero isn't he? Saves you and leaves the rest of us to face the music!" said Issun.

Ammy growled at him and Issun felt her thoughts. She wanted him to stop biting at Waka. Tough. He was enjoying himself. And it would teach her a lesson. Stupid wolf. Teaching him brush techniques. Licking him. Blech!

Waka tilted his head. "Well, I thought you could handle it. Let's see, one wolf, one dog, one bug, the Oina's self-proclaimed greatest warrior and the descendent of the legendary Nagi, versus one slightly overgrown worm. I really didn't expect to have to step in and steal all the glory."

That was the second time he'd called Issun bug. Issun drew his sword. "I'll teach you, you half-baked fruitcake!" He bounded forward, but Ammy stopped him with a paw. "Ow! You stupid lump of fur! You two deserve each other!"

"My, you certainly woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What has gotten into you today, my little bouncing friend?"

"I am not your friend!" Issun tried to leap forward again, but Ammy had him pressed beneath her paw. It wasn't hard enough to crush him but the pressure was firm enough to let him know that he wasn't going anywhere. Why wasn't she angry? Didn't she want to know what the snakey Tsuchithingy had been babbling about?

Issun caught her thoughts. She didn't care about the serpent because it had been lying. She was too trusting. He knew she heard his thought, but she ignored him.

"Your dog's waiting outside. He's been worried about you," said Waka. "I expect your mother must have been terrified too." He looked at Susano. "You're not much of a fighter but I'm sure you can help escort this boy back to his mother."

Susano clenched his fist. "I don't take orders from you, you… you arrogant… er… flappy boy."

"A wit fantastique, surely! Well, are you going to let this boy and his dog fend for themselves in Shinshu? I won't be going back to Kamiki and neither will Amaterasu. I'm not sure what the blue one intends to do, but it seems you're the only one going in that direction so you can take this little man with you."

Susano clenched his other fist, but then he glanced at Mushi. The boy looked very hard as if he was trying to be brave, but Issun knew he didn't want to go back to Kamiki alone.

"Susano, this idiot isn't worth stressing about. Thanks for you help but you should go home. Kushi will be worried about you," said Issun.

"Hmph."

"Seriously, he's not worth it. Go home and forget he exists."

Grumpily Susano sheathed his sword. "Let's go, Mushi."

Mushi patted Ammy on the head. "I think you did great, Snowy. Thanks for saving me. You too, Mr Waka."

Mushi scampered to the cave entrance. Susano gave Waka one last glare before he followed him, but Waka didn't seem to be paying attention. He'd walked over to the pink crystal that still stood in the centre of the cave. Carefully he prodded it with his flute and frowned. Approaching him, Ammy leaned forward to sniff it but Waka placed his hand on her neck.

"No, don't touch it, ma cherie." Cautiously he ran his fingers over the surface, as if he was expecting it to burn him.

"It's just a crystal," said Issun.

"I don't think so. I'll keep hold of this for now." He picked up.

"Stealing all the treasure?" said Issun.

"This is from the Moon Tribe. I'll get rid of it later."

"What is it?"

"More than a night light that's for sure." He tucked it under his arm, sending the shadows about the cavern spiralling. "Your friend is stirring." He pointed at Oki.

Ammy lunged forward, skidding to a halt in front of Oki. Groaning, Oki slid a hand under his mask and rubbed his face. He sat up and gingerly touched his ankle.

"You all right, pal?" said Issun, bouncing over to him.

"I think so. What happened to the snake?"

"Gone. We were worried about you."

Ammy whined as she nuzzled Oki's face. Oki smiled as he gently ran a hand through her fur. "I am happy to see you well, Amaterasu. I was…" He paused and Issun saw him staring at Waka. "You!"

"Bonjour," said Waka.

Oki staggered to his feet but then he groaned. Desperately he tried to stand, but Issun saw his legs wobbling and he could do nothing as the Oina warrior toppled over. Ammy licked his face.

"That man…" Oki pointed at Waka and swallowed. "He is my enemy."

"Well, you're great at making friends aren't you, Waka?" said Issun. "First Susano and now Oki. You're on a lot of people's death wish lists."

Waka smiled. "I'm used to it."

Again, Oki stood slowly, leaning against the cave wall for support. "He tricked me into removing Kutone and now I have been banished from Wep'Keer!" He drew his sword. The white blade of Kutone glimmered in the crystal's light. "I may have been almost killed, but I'll fight you with my dying breath."

"There's no need to be so dramatic," said Waka.

"Dramatic!" Oki snapped. He pointed his sword forward, but Ammy suddenly positioned herself between him and Waka. She stared at Oki.

"You defend him?" said Oki. "After all the pain he has caused me?"

Ammy nuzzled Oki's legs. Sighing, Oki rested his hand on her head and then looked at Waka. "Who are you? The goddess trusts you and yet you a troublemaker. What is going on?"

"I second that question," said Issun. "Start talking, pretty boy. What's the Moon Tribe up to?"

"Oh, that reminds me-" said Waka.

"No you don't! I know what you're going to do. You're going to change the subject in such a way that we forget that you haven't answered any of our questions. Well, I'm onto you, fruitcake! Talk! Who are you? What's your connection with Ammy and what the heck is going on? Why are the Moon Tribe suddenly after Ammy?"

Waka stared at his flute. Issun thought he was going to pretend that he hadn't heard anything, but then he looked straight at Issun. "All right, Issun, but what I have to say is for your ears only. I have a prophecy for you as well."

"Me?" Oops. Issun hadn't expected this. "I'm not going anywhere alone with you, you freak! And I don't want any more of your daft prophecies!"

Oki frowned. "I don't blame you, Issun, but he does appear to be a friend of Amaterasu's."

"I don't care!"

Ammy suddenly whacked Issun with her paw, sending him flying through the air before he landed at Waka's feet.

"Hey!" he snapped, bouncing furiously. "I am not-"

Ammy barked and Issun felt her determination. He groaned. "Oh, all right! You're the boss! But if he kills me then you'd better eat him!"

Waka laughed. "Shall we then?"

* * *

**That's a loong chapter. And it's gonna be getting much more interesting soon. heh, isn't Issun the most ungrateful person in the world?**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, including the GAR. Lol, i'm honoured.**


	11. Chapter 11: The prophecy

"So come on then, Fruitcake. What's going on? Spit it out!" snapped Issun, as he and Waka climbed the slope leading away from the Moon Cave.

The sun had set, but Shinshu field wasn't dark. The night sky was clear, showering the grass and budding cherry trees with starlight. Brighter than anything though was the curved moon. Whoah, Issun couldn't remember ever seeing it that bright before and Shinshu looked strange in the celestial light. Everything seemed too pale, except for the shadows in the areas where the moon's light couldn't reach, which were blacker than usual.

Waka slid the round orb into the bag at his side and then stood at the top of the slope gazing about the field. Issun had never been able to read the prophet's facial expressions, but it almost seemed as if Waka was checking for danger. He looked alert and tense, just like Ammy had been recently. Issun found himself staring about the field as well. He didn't like this bright moonlight. It created too many shadows.

Finally, Waka looked back towards the cave. He shook his head. "No, ma cherie. This little prophecy is just for your envoy."

Issun turned. Ammy had followed them. She must have been trying very hard to make sure she wasn't heard or seen; Issun hadn't even sensed her. She stared at them, her tail drooping.

"Don't worry, ma cherie. We'll be back in a moment. Just go and sit with your blue faced friend for a little bit." He pointed at the water's edge where Oki had sat to rest and wash his face with the cool water.

Ammy stared at Waka resolutely. Issun would never have argued with a look like that, but Waka stared straight back at her. Issun glanced between the two of them. He had the eerie feeling that they could sense what each other was thinking, just like he could sometimes do with Ammy.

Ammy lowered her head and Issun's mouth gaped. No way. She'd given in to Waka? What kind of goddess was she?

"Let's go, Issun." Waka moved further from the cave and started along the path that led down into the main part of Shinshu field.

"Why can't Ammy come? You can't treat a goddess like that! She can do what she wants!" snapped Issun. He looked back, but Ammy wasn't following. Issun couldn't believe she'd given in.

"She is a lady and we're having a man to man talk," said Waka.

"Man to man talk? Hah! You should be so lucky."

"Well, I suppose 'man' is going a bit far for a little bug."

Issun froze. "Why you idiot, half-baked-"

Abruptly Waka turned and grabbed Issun with his hand, encaging him with his fingers. He strode forward.

"Hey!" Issun tried to grab his sword to chop Waka's fingers off but Waka's grip was too strong. Issun could hardly breathe, let alone move.

"I really can't be bothered to exchange barbs all evening before we get to the point so I will make this incredibly simple for your little brain to comprehend. I have a task for you and I will kill you if you fail to do it. Make sure nobody turns Amaterasu into a human. Understood?"

"Let me go, you big fruitcake! Bah, I knew this was a trick!"

"Are you listening to me? Make sure she stays in wolf form!"

Waka dropped him on the grass. Issun gasped, but he refused to lie there struggling to catch his breath. Standing, he yanked his sword free. "Try that again and you'll regret it! Don't underestimate me just because I'm a tiny poncle!"

"Here's my prophecy. I've been saving this one especially for you." Waka's eyes glazed over as he spun and pointed at Issun with his flute. "I see Amaterasu in her beautiful human form on the mortal plain, and I see her destroying the sun and the moon."

Issun paused. "You what?"

Waka didn't answer and Issun didn't think he'd heard him. He looked a bit… weird. His skin had gone pale and he was suddenly clutching his head. His eyes were still glazed, as if he was trapped in his prophecy. "And I see her… No, the rest of it doesn't matter. You've heard what you needed to know." Waka slumped forward and collapsed in the grass.

"Um…" Issun hopped over to him. Was this genuine? Waka wasn't moving. Issun prodded him in the ear with his sword.

"Ow…" Waka tried to bat him away with his hand, but the movement was pathetically weak and Issun could easily jump aside.

"Not that I feel sorry for you or anything, but do I need to fetch Ammy and Oki to help you?"

"No!" Waka sat up. He looked as if he was going to try and stand but he seemed to think better of it. Issun waited, but Waka didn't say anything else.

"Well, what was all that fuss about? You look ill," said Issun.

"It doesn't concern you. The important thing is Amaterasu. She can't use her human form on the mortal plain."

"You're talking rubbish."

"Have I ever given you a false prophecy?"

"I bet you made sure they all came true just to make yourself look good, ya big showoff."

"Then your task is to make sure this one doesn't come true. Can you live in a world without the sun or the moon?"

"Uh, I suppose it would be difficult…"

"Nothing on this mortal plain would survive."

Issun sat on a small rock that protruded from the grass. Waka was a fruitcake, but he sounded serious. Whenever he'd given a prophecy there had always been an amusing glint to his eyes, but this time he just looked plain miserable. And there was that odd pale tint to his skin, as if the prophecy had sapped most of his strength. He'd always seemed to enjoy prophesising. It was a bad omen.

Issun thought about the prophecy. A world without the sun or the moon… If there was going to be no sun, did that mean Ammy was going to die again?

He swallowed. "What does this have to do with the Moon Tribe?"

Waka glanced at him, as if deciding how much he should tell him. Issun swore he'd stab his eyes out if he tried to act mysterious, but Waka couldn't seem to be bothered with any mysterious act. He was still rubbing his head.

"The man who calls himself the Moon King hates Amaterasu. He always has. The Moon Tribe are supposed to serve the gods, but that changed when Vel took the throne. The sun obscures the moon during the day and he wants Amaterasu destroyed because of that."

"That's a bit overkill isn't it? The Moon Tribe are all a bunch of idiots."

"Some might say Poncles are a bunch of bugs."

"Why are you so defensive? Didn't they throw you and Ammy off the moon?"

"Vel had Amaterasu and myself cornered. And just because the Moon Tribe are too afraid to oppose him doesn't mean they should be destroyed. I won't let Amaterasu destroy them all, but I even I don't understand how everything ties together yet."

Issun glanced up at the moon. Waka had to be wrong. Ammy mauled monsters. She didn't hurt people. Plus, if she destroyed the sun then surely she would destroy herself? It didn't make any sense. He glanced at Waka, but he certainly didn't look as if he was joking. Again Issun traced over everything Sakuya had told him about gods in human forms. Would Ammy be capable of destroying the Moon Tribe if she was human?

But even then, something would have to make her damn angry.

"Why would Ammy destroy everything?" he said. Waka stared at the ground and Issun frowned as he watched him. "You know. Well, you'd better say something. If the world is going to be destroyed then this important. What pushes Ammy over the edge?"

Waka stared at his flute, just how Issun knew he always did when he had no intention of answering a question. Gods, this guy was irritating.

"Hey! You need to tell me everything! What the heck is going on with you and Ammy anyway? Why are you suddenly best friends? I saw the way you were hugging earlier."

"She's a wolf."

"Not on the celestial plain. Besides, you're a bit of a weirdo so I wouldn't put it past you to hit on a wolf anyway."

Waka glared at him. Hah, he was so funny to wind up. Issun hadn't realised it was so easy. Mr Calm and Arrogant wasn't as cool as he acted.

"Remember what I said. Don't let anyone change her into a human." Waka stood and spread his wings. "And now, I must be off. Au revoir."

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"Leave Vel to me. Just keep an eye on Amaterasu."

Issun looked around the field. Ammy was still nowhere in sight so she'd probably done as Waka told her to and stayed with Oki by the Moon Cave. Darn it, she'd be upset if Waka just left. Issun may not have liked the prophet but Ammy did, and Issun didn't like a sad Ammy.

A wind rushed across Shinshu Field. Waka leapt up to fly. And then a golden arrow went straight through his chest.

"Ugh…" Waka crumpled to the ground.

Issun leapt onto the highest thing he could find, which happened to be Waka's head. The field was pale with the moonlight. He couldn't see anyone, but he recognised the arrow and the way it made the air fizz. The Moon Tribe.

"We need to get out of here," said Issun.

Waka gasped. "Je crois qu'il y a un petit problème parce que je ne peux pas-"

"_What_ are you babbling about? I don't speak gibberish."

"I can't… move."

"Can't you do your vanishing act?"

"Kinda painful..."

And there was no way Issun could carry him. Again he looked around the field. Uh oh. He could see movement to the right by a group of cherry trees. Between the pale blossoms he thought he saw a hint of golf. Closing his eyes, he desperately thought of Ammy. Their bond wasn't nearly as strong as it had been a year ago, but maybe she'd still hear him.

Waka groaned. "You need to go… Take this with you, or at least hide it."

Issun glanced down at him. Waka was pale, even paler than he had been after his prophecy. In his hand he held his flute. His fingers loosened, letting it drop to the grass.

"Your weird sword? But-"

"Just go! Don't let them get Amaterasu… or that guy with the blue face."

Why was he suddenly worried about Oki? He'd barely shown any interest in him, which meant Waka definitely knew more about the situation then he'd told Issun. Why did he keep all this stuff to himself?

There wasn't any time to moan about it now. The Moon Tribe was coming. Issun could see them clearly in the moonlight now they'd crept out of the shelter of the cherry trees. He glanced at Waka. He didn't like him, but to just leave him here…

"Issun, go! They haven't seen you!"

Issun grabbed the flute. It was huge and awkward to carry, but poncles could carry an awful lot more than people thought they could. Issun would be able to get it out of sight before the Moon Tribe came. As he bounded away though, he thought of Ammy. Couldn't she hear him?

Stopping to pant for a moment, he looked back at Waka. Somehow he'd managed to sit up and was trying to draw his other side. Was he going to fight? He really was a fruitcake.

Issun tried to start moving again, but he found he couldn't. He just... couldn't. Again he looked back at Waka. "Bah!"

Dropping the flute, he buried it with some grass and then drew his sword. Hurriedly he bounced back to Waka.

Waka stared. "What-?"

"Shut up you half-baked prophet! There's only four of them. I'll manage." Issun held his sword ready.

Suddenly there was a growl. Ammy. Issun turned, just as she leapt over him and Waka to meet the oncoming Moon Tribe.

"Go, Ammy!" Issun cried.

She howled as she landed in front of them and a moment later she was joined by another wolf; the beast form of Oki. The cheer in Issun's throat died quickly as he noticed the shake to Oki's legs. The poison had done its work.

"That's why you shouldn't have let him get poisoned!" he hissed in Waka's ear. "Think twice next time, huh?"

But the Moon Tribe didn't seem to notice Oki's weakness. Issun saw all four of them freeze.

They all looked the same. Oddly young faces and long blond hair that would have looked so much better on a girl. One of them, especially, looked terrified. Was that the boy Ammy had almost eaten in Kamui? Issun almost felt sorry for him as he stood quivering like a leaf.

Ammy howled again and again, as if she was calling to someone, and then she ran forward snapping. The Moon Tribe drew their swords and Issun frowned. The blades were exactly the same as Waka's green sword, except they were blue…

And suddenly Issun realised something. The accent Moon Boy had had in Kamui was the same as Waka's. Waka even had the same young-looking face and…

Issun peered at his forehead. Waka was still breathing but his eyes were closed. Issun didn't know if he was conscious or not. All he cared about was the blond fringe that protruded from Waka's eagle cap. He was one of them?

Ammy had to know who he was too, but she didn't seem to care, Determinedly she ran at the Moon Tribe. Issun watched as they jumped out of her way. Only one of them swung his sword at her and he was immediately shouted at by one of the others.

"Don't hurt her!"

Snapping and growling, Ammy chased them as they tried to retreat. Right behind her was Oki who snarled just as fiercely as the goddess. Issun watched the fight until it spilled out of sight over a slope in the field. Weird. What were the Moon Tribe after if they didn't want Ammy?

Again Issun peered at Waka's face. His skin had gone grey. That wasn't good. He bounced to his chest where the arrow was. There was blood on the grass. Issun swore. What did he do? He'd heard you weren't supposed to pull arrows out, and Issun would never have dared touch that crackling thing anyway.

"Hey! Half-baked prophet!" he said, prodding Waka's face.

Waka didn't move. Darn it, he was out for the count. Issun peered around the field, straining for any sign of Ammy or Oki. He could still hear their faint growls, but even they were beginning to fade. Issun prayed Ammy was all right. The Moon Tribe may not have wanted to hurt her but that didn't mean they weren't going to lead her into some kind of trap.

"Issun! Issun!" someone called.

Issun looked round. A shape was coming towards him, not from the direction Ammy and Oki had disappeared in but from Kamiki. A dog.

"Hayabusa!" Issun called, bouncing up and down. "Over here!"

"I heard Okami Amaterasu's call! Susano's coming too. Amaterasu said someone was dying…"

Issun glanced at Waka's blood glimmering in the moonlight. If he died, Issun would be the only one who knew about the prophecy.

And how on earth was he supposed to stop it from coming true?


	12. Chapter 12: Wounded

Issun had never thought he would feel like this but he was desperate for Waka not to die. The prophecy was going round and round his head and that damn fruitcake was the only one who knew how to deal with it. Bah. It would be just like Waka to die now since it was the only time Issun hadn't wanted him dead.

"I don't like the look of that arrow," said Susano, frowning. "I don't dare touch it. I think he's dead."

"No, he's still breathing," said Issun.

Susano had carried Waka from Shinshu Field and they were now back in Kamiki, in Kushi's empty house seeing as she now lived with Susano. In the adjacent room, the mill rumbled as it steadily trod the stream outside. Issun didn't know how anyone could sleep through the racket, but Waka was motionless as he lay on the narrow bed in the corner, the arrow still protruding from his chest. Susano's voice sounded tight, as if he was trying not to breathe in the fizzing air. Issun didn't blame him; his throat felt as if it had been scraped all the way down to his lungs and stomach.

Kushi stood by the doorway, her hands clasped to her chest and tears running down her face. "He doesn't deserve this. There has to be someone who can help. We should fetch Mr Orange."

As tempting as it was to inflict Mr Orange's home remedies and bizarre dances on Waka, Issun was more interested in getting him better. Where was Ammy? She might be able to help, but Issun hadn't seen her since she'd vanished with Oki after the Moon Tribe. What was taking her so long?

Issun wished he'd had the sense to jump onto her. There was nothing he could do to help Waka and Ammy was the one he was supposed to keep an eye on. Sakuya had said Ammy couldn't change forms on the mortal plain, but Waka had been convinced it was going to happen.

Issun shook himself. "Kushi, Susano, why don't you both wait at the village entrance for Ammy? She'll be back soon."

And if she wasn't then Issun would go looking for her. Silently he begged for her to still be in wolf form. He needed time to think. If this prophecy started to come true now then he didn't know what he'd do…

Kushi carefully rearranged the blankets around Waka while Susano looked on with a furrowed brow. "Just call us if you need anything, Issun," said Kushi.

Issun watched them leave. Maybe he should go up to Sakuya's tree. He could do with the air seeing as he felt as if he was suffocating with the feel of this cursed arrow filling the room, and Sakuya might be able to use her magic to help. It had to be worth a try… He bounced to the door.

"Have they finally gone? It's about time," Waka muttered.

"Huh?" Issun spun around just in time to see Waka awkwardly sitting up. "Were you faking all that? You bastard! I was actually worried about you!"

Waka's face was still grey as he propped himself up against the wall. Grimacing, he grabbed hold of the arrow. The light screeched, throwing shadows about the room, and the air thickened until there was nothing left to breathe. Waka looked as if he might scream but he managed to keep his mouth tightly closed as he slowly dragged the arrow from his chest. Hurriedly he hurledit across the tiny room and then he fell back on the bed panting. Issun noticed Waka's shirt beginning to turn crimson.

"Sheesh, you're gonna bleed to death!" said Issun.

"I'll manage."

"Why? Are the Moon Tribe immortal or something?"

Waka glanced at him.

"Yeah, I know what you are," said Issun. "You're a sword is a bit of a give away and you've got the same annoying face as the rest of your buddies. What did you do to piss them all off?"

"Forgive me my little bouncing friend, but I really don't feel like talking right now," Waka muttered, holding the blankets tight to his chest.

"Ya big girl. It's just a pretty arrow." Issun bounced over to the arrow that still crackled in the corner of the room. Remembering how Waka had grabbed it, he touched it with his fingers. "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

He swore as he yanked his arm back. The skin of his fingertips had turned red and his entire arm was so numb that he could barely move it any more. "Ow! OW!" All right, so Waka wasn't a girl. Issun would let him off this time.

"Electricity," said Waka. "It hurts, but that particular arrow doesn't kill. It's been designed so that the end never penetrates too deeply. I don't think the Moon Tribe want me dead." He clasped his hand to his chest, which was red and burnt, just like Issun's fingers. "Where is Amaterasu?"

"Um…" Issun glanced at the door as he blew on his fingers. "I don't know."

Waka looked annoyed. Really annoyed. "You were supposed to watch out for her, Issun, and instead you're playing with arrows?"

"She ran off trying to defend you! Look, I'll find her. Keep your hair on. Hey, speaking of which, do you have long funny hair like the rest of your weirdo tribe?" Issun peered at Waka's winged hood. It was difficult to see in the yellow, flickering light from the arrow, but Issun could just about make several strands of gold around Waka's face.

"Just find her, bug!" snapped Waka.

"You do don't you? Ha! That's so funny! All right, I'm going! Later, Blondie!"

As amused as Issun was, his good humour vanished as soon as he was outside. There were no clouds and the curved moon reigned supreme in the night sky, spilling its milky light over the village. Issun had never realised it before but there was something sinister about moonlight and the way it turned everything grey. Looking up, he thought of the Moon King staring down at the mortal plain. Again he heard Waka repeating the prophecy in his head.

"Ammy, I swear you better not have let those Moon Boys get you," he muttered.

She had to be fine. Issun felt certain he would feel it if something had happened to her. Sometimes during the past year he'd sworn there had been moments when he could almost sense her. There had been times when he'd felt inexplicably happy, and he'd been certain they'd been Ammy's emotions. There'd also been times when he'd been certain something bad was happening to her…

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts away, he bounded to the entrance of the village. Susano sat by himself on a rock. Kushi must have gone to bed.

Issun was just about to call to him when he felt something leap up inside his mind. He grinned. Ammy. He could feel her.

"Thank gods," he muttered. "And you'd better still be furry!"

Bouncing past Susano, he used his sword to hack through the grass so that he could move faster. "Ammy!" he called, shouting her name in his mind as well out loud. "Ammy!"

He sensed her picking up speed, but almost immediately she slowed down. Issun frowned. He suddenly felt as if he'd been plunged into Lake Laochi again. Something was wrong. He could sense it in every part of Ammy's thoughts.

"Is Fido back?" said Susano, catching up with Issun.

Both of them stood at the edge of the corridor of cherry trees that marked the entrance to Kamiki and stared at the bare moonlit path that led out across the open Shinshu Field. Issun could sense her drawing closer and he stared into the distance so hard that it hurt his eyes as he strained to see her white shape. Finally he stopped. He could see movement in the shadows ahead.

_Don't be human… don't be human…_

He held his breath. A ghostly shape stepped into the moonlight and Issun suddenly felt so giddy that he almost fell over. She was still a wolf.

"Ammy!" He ran forward to leap onto her back, but then he stopped. She wasn't walking properly and her tail was drooping. Issun watched as she limped forward. There was blood on one of her front shoulders. Damn it! He should have gone with her.

"Ammy, are you all right?" Issun peered at the wound. It didn't look bad; it was more as if she'd stumbled against a rock than been physically attacked, but it was close to the scar on her side. Hmmmm, Issun must ask Waka how Ammy had got that, though he suspected it had come from the fight with the Moon King.

"Ahahaha! It's nothing but a scratch!" said Susano. "It takes more than a scratch to topple the great Fido!" He laughed.

Ammy glanced behind and Issun looked up, just as Oki slumped out of the shadows in his beast form and collapsed on the path. Susano's laugh suddenly died and even Issun was speechless. Oki's fur was more red than blue and he made a horrible grunting noise as his chest haggardly rose and fell with each breath.

"Susano, get something for bandages!" said Issun, bouncing over to Oki urgently. "Oki! Hang on in there, OK?" It really wasn't the Oina warrior's day… he'd been banished, poisoned and now this.

Limping forward, Ammy rubbed her nose against Oki's neck for a moment, turning her muzzle crimson. Issun expected her to lay and rest beside him but instead she turned back towards Shinshu. She was alert and watchful, as if waiting for the enemy to return.

Issun jumped into Oki's damp fur and he soon found the wounds. There was a gash on his belly, another on his back and several small wounds all over him that looked as if they might have come from arrows. Sheesh, him and Ammy must have had fun pulling those things out.

"We'll get that Moon Tribe for this. Don't worry, Oki," said Issun.

Behind him, Ammy growled. Her eyes were still pinned on Shinshu.

"Don't you dare even think about going after them alone, Furball!" said Issun.

"They won't… hurt her," Oki muttered in between rasping breaths.

Issun looked between him and Ammy. Of course they wouldn't. Issun had never seen them attack her and if she had been their target then she would be just as bad as Oki. Still, that didn't make him feel much better. The Moon Tribe were stronger than he'd expected and he had no doubt there would come a time when they would not be so lenient towards Ammy.

"Issun, they're coming back," said Oki.

"What? Now?"

Ammy barked urgently and then she dashed over to Issun and stared at him. She was desperate to say something but, as hard as Issun tried, he couldn't sense what it was. Again she barked. She ran towards Kamiki and then back to Issun.

"Ammy, I don't get it," said Issun. "Are the Moon Tribe coming back _now_?"

She paused. Again she stared out over Shinshu Field, but she didn't seem to see anything. There was something else she wanted to say…

"I've got some water," said Susano, panting as came running back from the village with a bucket of water and a pile of cloths. Kneeling, he stared uncertainly at Oki. "I dunno much about wounds, especially on weird creatures like this. Kushi's got this." He held out a jar of paste that looked suspiciously like it was made of nothing more than crushed fruit from Mr Orange's fruit trees.

"Well, it's better than nothing," said Issun shoving one of the cloths into the bucket. They'd have to worry about the Moon Tribe when they came. Oki's blood was beginning to seep soak into the ground. He needed help.

Carefully, and warily as if he expected Oki to bite him, Susano began to clean the matted fur while Issun smeared the orange paste onto the dry cloths ready to use as bandages. It was painfully slow work. If Susano pressed even slightly too hard then Oki would wince or growl, and, worse, the bleeding didn't seem to want to stop. Oki's eyes were already screwed tightly shut and Issun kept expecting his awkward breathing to suddenly stop.

Meanwhile, Ammy paced. Sometimes she'd stare at Kamiki. Sometimes she'd stare at Shinshu. Issun could feel she was restless and he had an irritating feeling that he knew why… Was she worried about that idiot half-baked prophet? He felt like yelling at her. She was worried about him and Oki was bleeding to death.

Though thinking about it, Waka hadn't looked that good when Issun had left him…

Susano wrapped the last bandage about Oki. "I think that's the best that can be done."

"You still awake, Oki?" said Issun, peering at his face. He looked a bit better, but his breathing still sounded rough and tired.

"Yes. Thank you," Oki muttered.

"I've never seen a man like this. What is he?" said Susano. "He's too ugly to be a god."

"He's from the north. Susano, do you think you can carry him back to the village?"

Susano eyed Oki's bulk. "He's a big beast. Bigger than Fido, but I can probably manage. What happened to him anyway?"

"There's some weirdo foreigners with gold hair prancing around like they own the place," said Issun.

"They're coming back, Issun…" Oki mumbled.

Ammy barked and dashed over to Issun. She stared at him urgently.

"Are they coming now?" Issun frowned as he concentrated on Ammy, trying to sense what she was thinking. If they were in Shinshu, she would be after them already. What was she trying to tell him?

She moved towards Kamiki and barked. Issun stared at her blankly. For a long moment she gazed at him and then she suddenly broke into a sprint towards the village.

"Hey, Ammy, wait!" Issun called, but she was already out of sight.

Leaving Susano to carry Oki, Issun bounded after her. What the heck had gotten into her furry head? Kamiki was surrounded by water so there was no way the Moon Tribe could have got in without them seeing… even so, Issun found himself staring all around, looking for any flash of gold hair.

Ammy was by Susano's house, her nose held high as she sniffed the air. She snuffled about the door for a moment and then turned and stared at the sake brewing mill. Her tail began to wag.

She was unbelievable! Oki was dying and all she wanted to do was find that idiot from the moon! "Bah!" Grabbing a pebble from the ground, Issun threw it at her head. She yelped as it smacked her on the nose. "That's what you've been whining about since you got back, Furball? That half-baked prophet who is a member of the same tribe of freaks that almost killed Oki? Sure, he got hit by an arrow but Oki had to deal with a lot more. Don't you care that Oki could die? Fine, go and snuggle with your moon boy, but I'm gonna stay with Oki to see if he survives the night. Goodbye, Furball."

He bounced away from her, ready to go and meet Susano. They'd have to find somewhere else to put Oki. It would probably just stress him out if he was in the same room as Waka.

Behind, he felt Ammy staring at him. She bounded to catch him up.

"I said goodbye!" Issun drew his sword, intending to jab her in the nose, but she moved back just in time. "You can worry about that prophet and I'll worry about Oki." He tried to turn away but Ammy barked and leapt in front of him. She had an urgent look in her eyes as she whined.

"Don't grovel to me, Furball. I'm not in the mood."

He sensed that she was frantic. Good. He wanted her to feel bad.

Again he turned his back on her and stormed towards the village entrance. Susano had just appeared with Oki in his arms. Oki's breathing had quietened. He was either unconscious or asleep. Issun jumped into his fur and pressed his head against Oki's chest. His heart rate sounded steady and relatively normal. That was good.

"Shall I take him to the mill?" said Susano.

"Would you wanna be in a room with Waka? No, there's got to be somewhere else. Would your house be OK?"

Susano laughed. "Anyone who hates that… that… flappy man is welcome in my house. Where's Fido gone?"

Issun looked around. Ammy was nowhere insight. Probably cuddled up with Waka. A Furball and a Fruitcake. Issun tried to laugh, but he couldn't actually believe she'd gone. He'd expected more grovelling. Traitor, he thought.

Roughly he shoved the feeling of betrayal away. Instead, he patted Oki. "Don't worry, pal. We'll get you through this."

* * *

Waka knew that Amaterasu had entered the room, even though he had his eyes closed and she didn't make a sound that was audible over the rumble of the mill as she padded forward. "Alone at last eh, ma cherie?" he said. He smiled as he sat up, though he had to bite his lip slightly as the pain of the wound split across his chest. At least it was better now the arrow was gone.

Amaterasu wagged her tail as she bounded towards him. Waka managed to laugh. "I'm all right, though I must confess I didn't expect those arrows to hurt that much…"

He was aware that she was watching him carefully as he wrapped his arms about his chest. "You know very well that I've been through worse," he said, "and don't you dare let those mortals use leeches or any other odd medicines. I'm like you. I heal quickly. Since that arrow didn't kill me, I'm already on the mend."

He knew she didn't believe him so he pulled up his shirt. The bleeding had stopped and a scab had taken the place of the raw wound. In a few days it would be completely gone, though he suspected he'd be tired for a while, which would be irritating.

Amaterasu, however, did not look convinced at his words. She jumped onto the bed and sat, almost crushing Waka's legs in the process. She peered at his face intently.

"Amaterasu, you know how I feel about wolf breath. And you're heavy. Please move."

She continued to stare at him and then she licked him. Jumping to the floor, she sat and wagged her tail. Waka laughed as he wiped his face. He'd missed her. Usually he preferred to be alone with his prophecies or flute. People were far more fun to annoy than they were to talk to, but he'd always liked being with Amaterasu. There was something soothing about her presence.

Or there had used to be something soothing about her. It was different since that prophecy had entered his head.

Amaterasu suddenly barked and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt with her teeth. She pulled it, as if she wanted to drag him out of bed.

"I don't heal that quickly," said Waka. He frowned. Amaterasu was anxious and she kept looking at the door. Again she tugged at his sleeve. She wanted him to leave.

"All right," said Waka, "but before we go I have something important to tell you. Amaterasu, stay as a wolf until this fight is over. I don't care if you find a way to use your human form on this mortal world; stay as a wolf."

Her expression wasn't always easy to read, but Waka could usually tell what she was thinking. This time he wasn't sure if she was annoyed or not. He was too used to seeing her as a human. She was useless at hiding her emotions - and conveying them – in her human form. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd told her not to lick the celestials' faces whenever she was pleased to see them. There had been a few other 'incidents' as well that they still needed to talk about.

Whether she was annoyed or not, she would listen to him, but that didn't make Waka feel much better. His prophecies were never wrong. He wished he understood this one more. Usually he could tell how everything would turn out, but this time he was baffled. He'd known Amaterasu for more than 200 years. They trusted one another completely. Somehow that was going to change for the worst.

Amaterasu rested her head on the bed and stared at him. Waka wondered if she could read what he was thinking. It seemed like it at times. Quickly he pushed the prophecy out of his thoughts.

"Well, once again we appear to be trapped on this mortal plain only this time we don't have an ark. However, my fellow Moon Tribers must have used something to follow us since I doubt they'd just jump off the Moon Cliffs. You could have warned me before you pushed me, ma cherie."

She grumbled apologetically. Waka had been more than a little surprised when she'd shoved him off the edge of the cliff, but it had been the best thing to do. Vel, the Moon King, had had them cornered and he would have killed them. Amaterasu had pushed Waka and then jumped. Waka wished he could have seen Vel's face. He would be furious they had escaped. He'd wanted to kill them personally.

Waka shook his head. "We shouldn't have gone to the moon. He's always loathed the gods and the celestials. I knew that. You shouldn't have come with me."

More to the point, he shouldn't have let her come. He'd had a bad feeling about this from the beginning.

Amaterasu stared at him.

"We can't change what happened," Waka agreed, "and I suppose it's not all bad. We can return to the heavens. Some of the Moon Tribe are camped out in Taka Pass. We'll steal whatever ark they're using, but we'll have to be careful. Vel will be looking for us. And the sword."

Waka glanced at the flute on the floor by the bed. He'd checked it was there as soon as he'd opened his eyes since he wouldn't have put it past Issun to just leave it lying around Shinshu. He should have left it on the celestial plain. Now Vel knew he had it, he'd stop at nothing to obtain it.

And if his highness succeeded… well, the deaths of the celestials would be nothing compared to the new guilt Waka would have to live with.

Amaterasu seemed to know what he was thinking. She picked up the flute with her teeth and growled. She wouldn't let the Moon Tribe get it.

"Tres bien, Amaterasu, but please don't slobber on it too much. I like playing that."

Carefully she placed the flute on the bed. Waka closed his fingers tightly about it and then yawned. Ugh. He wasn't used to being tired. He rarely had to sleep. He laid back on the bed, but again Amaterasu grabbed his sleeve and pulled.

"All right."

Picking up the bag that still contained the orb that had been in the Moon Cave, he carefully stood. The pain was worse than he'd expected and he grimaced as he placed a hand against the wall to steady himself. He wrapped an arm about his chest.

Amaterasu glanced at him and then at the doorway. Waka followed her gaze. If she wanted him to go, then he'd go.

Unfortunately, he might collapse along the way…

Amaterasu suddenly pushed her head against him, knocking him back onto the bed.

"Amaterasu, what on _earth_ are you doing? Are we going or staying?"

Grabbing a blanket, she pulled it over him. Well, it seemed as if he was staying then. Amaterasu sat by the door, as if she was a guard dog.

He'd feel better if he rested for a few hours. He'd leave before the sun rose, though. Issun wasn't the most reliable sort, but Waka supposed he could trust him to take care of Amaterasu for now. He'd have to make up a prophecy and send them off on some quest somewhere. It didn't matter where as long as Amaterasu stayed away from him and the Moon Tribe.

Amaterasu suddenly jumped on the bed and placed her paws firmly on his shoulders. She stared at him.

It seemed that she really could read his thoughts. When had she learnt to do that? He'd have to be more careful.

"We need to go our separate ways. Just for a little while," he explained. "Why don't you spend some time with your little bouncing friend? I know you've missed him."

Her expression didn't change but Waka knew her well enough to know something was wrong. Her eyes suddenly looked sad.

"Ah, have you been arguing, ma cherie? I told you he would be jealous since he's not too fond of me. I expect it will be better when I'm gone."

She didn't move her paws from his shoulders and Waka realised that she was not going to let him go anywhere. "Ma cherie, we have to go our separate ways. I'll catch up with you later. The Moon Tribe are my people and my responsibility." And there weren't many of them left thanks to Vel. He'd practically destroyed the entire civilization.

Still Amaterasu didn't move.

Waka blamed her human form for this show of stubbornness. Two hundred years ago she'd spent most of her time on the Celestial Plain as a wolf, but now she seemed to have decided that she liked being human. It made things more than a little awkward at times since she didn't know how to behave as a human. Waka wished he had time to work on that with her, but he knew that wasn't going to happen because…

Amaterasu pressed her face close to his and Waka knew she could tell what he was thinking. He pushed the thoughts away before she found out too much.

"Amaterasu, move," he said.

She stared at him. She was beginning to irritate him now. She knew that and Waka had a feeling she was enjoying it.

"Amaterasu, why are you being like this? You trust me so listen to me. I need you to stay out of this. You've been spending far too long as a human and you're letting your emotions get in the way. Remember what happened when we were battling the monsters on the Celestial Plain to save the remaining few celestials and you let your emotions get the better of you? You almost got us killed."

Now he had her. He saw the expression in her eyes change. She jumped to the floor and lay down with her head resting on her paws.

Waka sat up. "And there's no need to grovel about it. I told you we'd discuss it when we have time."

Which he wouldn't have.

Again Amaterasu seemed to 'hear' what he was thinking. She suddenly jumped up onto the bed and licked his face before nuzzling her head against chest. Waka gently wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, ma cherie. I'll be fine." He emptied his mind so that she wouldn't catch what he was thinking. "I promise I'll be fine."

* * *

"Issun… Issun, are you here?" Oki muttered.

Issun jumped at the sound of his voice. It had been quiet for so long that he had almost nodded off. Susano had gone to bed downstairs with Kushi and Issun had been left alone with Oki's tired breathing. Shaking himself awake, Issun peered at Oki's face. His eyes were still closed.

"Yeah, I'm here, pal," he said.

Oki licked his dry lips and grunted slightly. Slowly he moved his legs as he tried to stand.

"Hey, what are ya doing?" said Issun.

He expected Oki to fall but the Oina warrior managed to get up on all four legs. He stood motionless, his legs trembling from the effort. "Where is Waka?" he asked.

"Er… why?"

"He's in danger. They're coming for him. Amaterasu and I heard them say…" Oki slumped back to the rug he'd been sleeping on.

Issun felt as if he'd been slapped. Ah. That was why Ammy had been worried. Issun suddenly felt like a rat. He should have tried to understand her more…

He bounded through the door. The quiet village still slept but the moonlight covered everything thickly. In the white light, Issun saw the half dozen Moon Tribe members that had just entered the village.

"AMMY!" Issun screamed.

* * *

**Woah, this story is getting long now!**


	13. Chapter 13: Battle with the Moon Tribe

Everything suddenly happened all at once. Ammy charged from the mill, growling and snarling as she filled the air with her power. Lightening appeared from nowhere and a gale tore through the village, shredding the cherry blossoms from the trees and scattering pink petals everywhere.

At the same time, the Moon Tribe drew their swords; beams of fizzling coloured light that made the air rasp in Issun's ears. As the Moon Tribe held the blades in front of them, Issun saw the air quiver slightly and Ammy's powers seemed to bend around them uselessly. She may have been a deity but the Moon Tribe seemed to have technology that was just as good as magic or godly powers.

Four of the men rounded on Ammy, but the other two were staring in Issun's direction. Oh uh. Not good.

And he couldn't do much about it at the moment. Ammy's gale was so strong that he had to grab hold of the grass to stop himself from being swept away. She was furious. Isusn could feel her determination and anger throbbing in his mind. She was not going to let the Moon Tribe win.

Amid the confusion, however, Issun heard the Moon Tribe shouting to one another urgently. He couldn't make out their exact words, but he had a feeling that this time they wouldn't be chased away so easily.

"Issun! Where are you?" a voice gasped.

Issun felt a hairy nose brushing against him. "Oki?" he said. What the heck was he doing out here? "You should stay out of this!"

Oki seemed to have barely made it out of Susano's house. He stood in front of Issun trembling. "Where's Waka?" he asked.

"Leave that fruitcake to me, but you need to get out of the way before you get yourself killed. A good warrior knows when to retreat, right? You can't win this!"

Ammy's gale faded slightly. Seeing his chance, Issun charged to the mill, silently begging Oki to listen to him as he did. He didn't have time to deal with him now and neither did Ammy. She'd already bitten one of the Moon Tribers in the leg, but two of the others had her surrounded. Issun knew they didn't want her dead, but they seemed determined as the swung their blue swords at her. They herded her away from the mill, trying to keep her out of the way. Ammy was growling and slashing at them with her powers, but all the men had to do was raise their swords to deflect her blows.

One of the others was staring at the village's tiny huts and peering through the windows one by one. He moved towards the mill. Bah! Issun had never though he'd see the day when he had to rescue Waka.

Between him and the mill though were the other two Moon Tribers. One of them looked the same as the moon boy that had been in Kamui, though Issun really wasn't sure since they all seemed to look exactly the same with their young faces and ridiculously long blond hair. How did these guys tell one another apart? How did they even tell who was a man and who was a woman? Freaks.

"Out of my way, Goldie!" Leaping at the first man's face, Issun drew his sword and rammed it up his nose.

The Moon Triber screamed, giving Issun the opportunity to jab him in the gums and then on the tongue before stabbing him up the nose again for good measure. The man shrieked and frantically batted his face. Issun laughed as he easily leapt out of the way of the blows before prodding the man hard in each eye. Easy. This guy would be wailing in agony for a while now.

Jumping back to the ground, Issun rounded on his other opponent but only just managed to get out of the way as the man tried to stamp on him. Gods, Issun hated it when people tried to do that! He bounced onto the guy's foot and grinned. Ha, he was wearing sandals. Issun rammed his sword right under his big toenail, eliciting a squeal from the Moon Triber as he leant down to grab his toes. Issun slashed him across the foot a few times and then began to climb up the guy's leg towards his groin. He knew exactly what he was going to stab next…

But suddenly the Moon Triber grunted and fell forwards, almost crushing Issun in the process as he landed face down in the grass. Awkwardly Issun climbed out from under him. The ground suddenly felt wet. Blood. There was a sword in the man's back.

Issun looked up. "Oki?"

Sheesh, the Oina warrior was persistent. He was in his human form, his clothes and bandages torn and his wounds gaping in the moonlight. He panted and then fell to his knees. "Susano is helping Amaterasu."

Issun could see them fighting by the water's edge, but Susano didn't look as if he was being much help. Both of the Moon Tribers seemed to have turned their attention completely on him and Ammy had had to position herself in front of him protectively.

It looked as if the situation was about to get worse too as Mushi suddenly came running from his house waving a big stick. Hayabusa dashed after him barking frantically and the Moon Tribers turned. Gods, would they really attack a kid and his dog?

Ammy growled furiously. At the same moment, Issun sensed her thoughts. It had been a long while since he'd sensed her this clearly; it was almost as if she was actually speaking to him. She'd protect the villagers, but she was relying on him to get Waka away. Please?

She seemed desperate and Issun realised that she was half-expecting him not to listen to her after the way he'd yelled earlier. He was a bastard for shouting at her, but he'd make up for it. He'd show her he was still her best pal.

He bounded towards the mill as fast as he could. The Moon Triber that had been lurking there earlier had gone and Issun knew he was probably already inside. Issun raised his sword ready as he slipped through a crack in the door.

But it was already over. The Moon Triber lay motionless on the floor. The gold arrow from earlier that still crackled in the corner of the room sent out a flickering light that glinted across the pool of blood by the man's body.

Waka sat on the edge of the bed. In one hand he held his flute and in the other he had his sword, but he didn't look as if he was ready to join the battle outside. The hand holding his flute was wrapped about the wound in his chest and there was more blood than Issun remembered. It poured from a fresh cut on his arm.

"We need to go, Fruitcake," said Issun. "They're after you."

Waka stood, drawing the green blade from his flute as he did. He wobbled and Issun watched him grit his teeth. "I'm not leaving Amaterasu."

"It will be harder for her to fight those loonies if she's trying to protect you at the same time! Don't be an idiot. You need to get out of here."

Ignoring him, Waka moved to the door determinedly. Issun stabbed him several times in the ankle until Waka gasped and stumbled. "Stupid bug!" he snapped.

"Whatever, Fruitcake." Issun leapt onto his shoulder. "Ammy's ordered me to get you out of here and she'll never forgive me if you get killed or kidnapped. Now do your funny disappearing thing with the pink sparkles or next time I'll stab you somewhere far more painful! I told you, Ammy can't fight this battle with you in the way."

Waka spread his wings and Issun had to flatten himself against Waka's shoulder as he was almost knocked across the room. He'd done that on purpose. Issun would get him for that. He moved to stab him in the ear just as Waka leant down and picked up his bag from the floor.

But suddenly his vision blurred. The mill dissolved and was replaced by a stinging light. Issun felt his insides turn. He couldn't see, but he felt as if he was moving faster and faster…

And then he was falling. He vomited as the grassy ground smacked into his face.

"What the…" He spat to clear the stale taste from his mouth. His head throbbed and the ghost of the light that had blinded him before swarmed across his vision. The night sky above him seemed to be spinning.

Groggily he tried to stand but only succeeded in falling over. In the near distance, he heard Ammy and Hayabusa barking. He looked around. There was a swirl of moonlit pink. Cherry blossoms.

"We're just outside Kamiki?" he croaked. "That's rubbish! We need to be further than this!" Slowly Issun's vision steadied, but his head still ached and he had a feeling that the slightest movement would make him vomit again.

Waka was leaning against one of the cherry trees that bordered the path that led back to Kamiki. "What did you expect? I'm a prophet not a mode of transportation, my little bouncing friend."

"Don't you 'my little bouncing friend' me! We need to get as far away from here as possible!"

"Je comprend." Waka sheathed his sword and then slipped his bag over his shoulder. Inside, Issun could see the pale pink glow from the crystal sphere. He'd prodded it a bit when Waka had been in the mill earlier, but he'd forgotten to ask him what it was. There was something creepy about it. When Issun had pressed his face against it he'd seen something black swirling deep inside.

"I'll leave this situation in your hands then, my little bouncing friend," said Waka.

The night breeze rustling through Shinshu abruptly became a gale that almost swept Issun off his feet. Waka had his wings spread as he prepared to fly. Oh no. Issun was not letting him get away. He didn't trust him not to do something stupid. Swallowing hard to stop himself from vomiting, Issun lurched to his feet and grabbed hold of the bottom of Waka's trousers.

Only a few moments later he desperately wished he'd remained on the ground. His stomach was turning again and again as Waka moved higher into the air.

To make matters worse, Waka appeared to be the worse flyer in the world. As soon as the gale faded, Waka half glided, half fell and generally lumbered through the air for a bit before landing surprisingly gracefully on one of the cliffs overlooking Shinshu.

"What the heck was _that_?" said Issun. "Hayabusa could probably fly better than you!"

Waka looked down in surprise. "What are you doing here? You need to watch Amaterasu!"

"Well she wants me to watch you."

Waka shook his leg, but Issun clung on determinedly. Again the gale came, fiercer than before. Issun took a deep breath as Waka lifted off the ground. He used the breeze to awkwardly carry him to another, higher cliff before landing. For a moment he paused as he wiped the blood from his arm and then he was away again. Issun scrambled past Waka's waist to his arm, trying not to shout in fear as Waka lurched through the air.

"You can't fly," said Issun.

They were losing altitude quickly as they glided across Shinshu. Every now and then Waka beat his wings but it didn't seem to help. He steered them towards the giant guardian sapling and then landed on one of the branches.

"You have to explain this. Is this seriously how you fly? Just by jumping and vaguely gliding across the land?" said Issun. He'd laugh, apart from that fact that it was the most unsafe journey he'd ever had in his life, and that was saying something compared with everything he'd been through with Ammy last year.

Ignoring him, Waka called the wind again and leapt into the air, but suddenly he swore.

"What's wrong now?" snapped Issun.

Waka beat his wings frantically. There was a crackling noise that seemed to prickle across Issun's skin. Waka jerked in the air and then his movements became so erratic that Issun was almost thrown off him. Just like before in the mill, Issun felt as if everything around him was dissolving. He took a deep breath as he prepared for the blinding light that accompanied Waka's disappearing magic but suddenly Waka screamed. The world reappeared. They were still in the air.

And they were falling.

"Half-baked prophet! Fly!" said Issun.

They slammed into a slope and then skidded and rolled to a painful halt in the middle of a bed of wild flowers. Issun's fingers were wrenched from Waka's sleeve and he grunted as he bounced against a rock jutting from the ground. The breath seemed to have been knocked from his chest and he felt as if he'd been squashed. Dazed, he looked around for Waka. He lay in a heap behind him. One gold arrow was embedded just below his knee and another was in his foot. He wasn't moving either.

"Hey, prophet!" Issun cried urgently. Ignoring how bruised he felt, he stumbled across the grass and climbed onto Waka's head. "Prophet! Fruitcake!" He gasped as he felt the fizz of the arrows clotting the air. He felt as if he was ebing strangled.

"Uh…" Waka tried to sit up but he looked dizzy. There was a lump the size of a walnut on his head and blood pouring from his nose. Despite that, he still reached down and yanked the arrow from his leg. He threw it across the moonlit grass and then moved to get the other, but he slumped to the ground moaning before he could touch it.

Across the field, Issun saw someone running towards them. Moonlight shone across blond hair.

"Damn it!" hissed Issun. Running to Waka's foor, he grabbed the arrow. The weapon screeched angrily and Issun screamed as he pulled his hand back. His entire body seemed to fizz inside. It was so bad that he couldn't even walk. Desperately he closed his eyes and called to Ammy.

Gods, he was useless. She gave him one task and he'd failed. He glanced at Waka, who'd managed to prop himself up on his arms, though Issun could see him shaking with the effort. With what looked to be the last of his strength, he threw his flute across the grass into a leafy shrub.

"What's so important about that flute?" said Issun. "That's the second time you've-"

"Quiet. You won't be seen," said Waka.

The Moon Triber was upon them. Issun pressed himself as close to the ground as he could, but the man didn't seem to see him as he ran past and stopped breathlessly by Waka. He grinned as he drew a blue sword made of light.

"Bonjour, Raik," said Waka, somehow managing to smile. "How is life serving a false monarch?"

"Fine and dandy, thank you. How is life as an outsider with the celestials and a dog?"

"Better than a man like you can ever know."

Raik rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to trade insults with you all night. It's time for you to return home."

He tossed a tiny silver disc into the air. The object spun for a second before bursting into long tendrils of white light that entwined with one another, forming a net that fell over Waka. Issun silently swore as he saw Waka trying not to scream. The net fizzed and hissed in the same way the arrows did.

"Now then…" Raik pulled a small black box from his belt that was covered in flickering buttons that winked in the moonlight. Raik pressed a few of them and a gentle chime filled the air, but it didn't come from the machine. It came from Waka's bag, which had fallen to the ground with them. Issun could see the pink glow of the orb inside through the material.

Smiling, Raik picked up the sphere. "You must have known this was a gift from us. We expected you to smash it and I must say that I'm surprised it survived your fall. Never mind, I can take care of this."

Issun started to frown, but then he smiled. Ammy was coming. She was running so fast that her claws were ripping up the ground beneath her. He couldn't see her yet, but he could sense her in every part of his mind. Ha, she'd teach Raik a lesson.

Before she was even over the slope, a fireball billowed out of the air as she summoned an inferno. Raik hurriedly held his sword out to defend himself, but he didn't look frightened. He was grinning.

"Well, well, your friend has come to save you," he said, glancing at Waka. "Fantastique."

He threw the sphere at the fireball. The orb turned orange as the flames coiled around the curvaceous surface, becoming brighter and brighter until the heat was too much. It shattered, sending out a small black ball of light that was as perfectly circular as the pink orb before. The light throbbed as it absorbed Ammy's fireball, sucking the heat and the fire from the air.

Issun saw Ammy standing by a cherry tree, but she seemed unsure as she stared at the black ball of light hovering in the air. She slashed it with her power, but all the light did was quiver slightly.

And then it lunged towards her.

"Amaterasu!" Waka cried.

Ammy yelped as the blow knocked her off her paws. In his mind, Issun felt her pain and at the same moment he felt everything else she was feeling. She was worried about what had happened to him, Issun, and she was terrified for Waka. Waka was going to die soon and she didn't want him to…

She lay on the grass gasping. The intricate red marks that normally swirled about her snowy coat had vanished, like they always did when her godly powers faded, leaving her vulnerable. The black light floated above her, expanding until it seemed to swallow her up.

Issun bounded towards her, but he felt like a bruise after the fall and his legs didn't seem to want to carry him. He swore violently as he stumbled. Darn it, first he'd yelled at her and now he couldn't be with her when she needed him…

"She's not as pretty as I thought she was going to be," said Raik. "It's rather disappointing really."

Issun looked up. The black light was gone and so was Ammy. In her place there was a naked woman lying on the ground…

"Oh no," Issun murmured. The prophecy loomed darkly in his mind.

"I still wouldn't mind getting to know her better," said Raik, "but since the Moon King is rather keen to see you again I'd better just leave her here to mingle with the mortals." Laughing, he slipped the black box into his pocket and withdrew a thin silver tube that looked like a flute.

Issun didn't know what the device was, but he knew that both Raik and Waka would be gone by the time he'd used it. He glanced at Ammy. He could only see her bare feet and legs. She still wasn't moving, but she couldn't be dead. Issun could still sense her. She was desperately confused…

He looked at Waka, bruised and bloody under the net, and made a choice.

"Oki, you had better look after Ammy," he muttered. Dashing through the grass, he leapt through a hole in the net and grabbed hold of one of Waka's wings, just as Raik pressed a button on the silver tube.

Immediately Issun's vision blurred. Shinshu field disappeared, taking with the cool night air. Issun closed his eyes, wondering if he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

**I know some people out there probably don't like a human form Ammy but I promise I will try my hardest to make sure she does not even come close to a Mary-Sue. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve and I hope they'll work.**

**And just to make sure I do this right, are there any character traits people definitely DO NOT want to see in a human Ammy?**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, including the GAR. I haven't written a fanfiction in, oh, 4 years? 5 years? Maybe even longer. I'd forgotten how much fun it could be! lol, if anybody has any points for improvement please mention them - i've already made a giant list myself!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry Oki has taken a back seat recently. He'll have a better role from now on.**

**My author babble is over. Until next time people!**


	14. Chapter 14: Naked

**OK, here we go. Thanks for everybody's help. This was a tough chapter to write. Midori Yoshi, lol, you weren't rambling! It's good to know what people think. I've thought about what everyone said. ****There's been a hiccup with the hair colour, but just trust me, OK?**

**There's one thing to bear in mind for this story - my Ammy has been human before. And recently (see ch.9) Remember that because it's very, very important!**

* * *

Cool grass. The night's summer breeze cooling bare skin. Colours of the moonlight dribbling over the land. Faint scents of flowers.

So faint…

And the pain.Head pounding, as if something was beating the inside of it.

Without thinking, she pressed a hand to her scalp.

Hand. Fingers. Long hair. But not soft. Odd. Should be softer.

She knew what had happened. She recognised the lack of smells; the cold as she was stripped bare and the sudden shock of colours.

And the feelings. Tight. Confusing. Memories that wouldn't stop flashing.

And now something even more painful. A black light that had burst in front of her. Waka. Issun. The Moon Tribe.

Awkwardly she raised her head. It was difficult to see in the night with these eyes. Everything was different to how it looked when she was a wolf. Almost pleasant in an odd way. She liked the colours.

She looked at where Waka and Issun had been. Gone. The field was empty. Still. Her senses had weakened so much that she couldn't even smell the familiar scent of them lingering on the air.

She closed her eyes. Pain…

And memories still spiralling. How did humans cope with so many? Celestial plain. Burnt ground. Blood. Fortress. Red monster. Waka standing close. Breath on lips… hurt.

Anger.

No.

Stop.

Concentrate.

Change back. Change back. _Change back_.

But the magic wouldn't come. Her hands gripped the grass tightly. Issun. Waka.

Amaterasu threw back her head and screamed.

* * *

"Hey, you. Uh, beast man. Wake up."

Something prodded Oki sharply in the arm. He groaned. The voice had been talking for a while, but only now did he realise that it wasn't part of a mingled dream.

Painfully Oki woke up. Everywhere ached. He'd battled with more beasts than he could count back home in Kamui, but nothing had ever left him feeling this drained. He felt as if he'd been sliced in at least a dozen places.

Opening his eyes, Oki squinted in the sharp candlelight that was agonising after the soothing darkness of sleep. He was in a wooden house that he vaguely remembered. There was a man with a balding head and a large red nose crouched warily next to him holding a long stick. Susano, if Oki remembered correctly. There was a pregnant woman beside him too with dark hair and a pretty face.

"You're alive?" said Susano.

"Yes."

But Oki only knew that because everything was too painful for him to be dead.

Memories loomed fuzzily in his mind; the Moon Cave and the pain of the snake's teeth as they'd sunk into his flesh; frantically chasing the Moon Tribe across Shinshu and tyring to leap away from their blades as they turned on him; a pretty village that smelt of blossoms; the Moon Tribe returning, more determined, and Amaterasu growling as she faced them.

Quickly he sat up, ignoring the way his head spun. "Amaterasu! Is she all right?"

"Er…" Susano glanced at the woman behind him. "She's not hurt."

But there was an uncertain tone to his voice that made Oki numb. He stood. The room tilted around him but he refused to let himself fall. "Where is she?"

"On a ridge by the waterfall," said the woman in a sweet, soft voice. "Susano says you and her are friends. You need to help her. She's been screaming and…" The woman's cheeks became red. "Well, you might see if she'll take this off you…" She held out a folded piece of snowy white material.

Oki didn't know what it was until he took it and unfolded it. A dress. The material was so light that it barely weighted anything. He stared, feeling tight inside as he tried to think why she wanted to give it to Amaterasu. His nervousness became tinted with another feeling that he couldn't force away. Eagerness.

"Where's Issun and Waka?" he asked.

The woman stared at the floor and folded her hands across her growing baby. "We don't know."

"I've looked all over Shinshu," said Susano, wrapping an arm about the woman. "They're gone. Those funny men with the gold hair have gone too."

Oki clutched the dress as he stepped from the house. It was morning. There were no clouds in the sky but the sun seemed weak and far away, leaving the air colder than Oki had ever felt it since being in this southern land.

The village looked sad. Withering blossoms were being tossed around carelessly by the wind and the trees were bare, stripped of their leaves and flowers.

The villagers had gathered by the stream that slowly turned the mill wheel. Their voices were hushed. Oki didn't need to be in his beast form to sense the tension.

"Can you see her? She's up there. We've tried calling but she won't come down." The woman had followed Oki. She pointed across the stream to the small waterfall. There was a ridge beside it and on it sat a girl with pale hair. There was no glow about her and yet somehow Oki had the feeling she was radiating light. He couldn't look at her for more than a moment.

He knew it was Amaterasu. Her name had entered his mind as soon as he'd glanced at her, and he knew that everyone in the village recognised her also. Those who believed would always recognise a god.

He walked past the stream to the waterfall. His legs seemed unsteady. How long had he been unconscious for? It felt as if he hadn't moved in days. He didn't like feeling this slow and the tightness in his chest wasn't helping.

The ridge was high, but the wall was rocky, offering many handholds. Grimacing, Oki began to climb. He didn't care how tired he was, or how hard the rock scraped against his hands. He had to reach her.

Arriving at the top, his hands were raw and bleeding. Tired and dizzy, he was half afraid he would collapse but he forced himself to stay conscious, even though the wounds in his chest felt as if they were threatening to tear open up again. Withdrawing his mask to help him catch his breath, he stared at Amaterasu.

She sat motionless on the grass, surrounded by wild flowers. She was beautiful and again Oki had the sensation that she was radiating invisible light. He couldn't look at her directly. Every time he tried his gaze seemed to slide to the ground of its own accord, as if humbled by her presence.

She was naked. Her skin was pale but the swirling red marks that had adorned her as a wolf remained, showing all that she was a goddess.

But her hair… its colour was somewhere between yellow and grey, and for some reason it made Oki uneasy. It felt wrong, as if it wasn't supposed to be that colour.

If she was aware of his presence she gave no indication of it. She seemed to stare at nothing and her eyes seemed locked on whatever was in her mind. Oki would have given anything to know what she was thinking. He tried to stare at her face, but again and again he had to look away.

The brief glimpses he had though deepened the uneasiness he'd felt upon seeing her hair. Her gaze seemed angry. Feral.

But he couldn't be certain. His beast side made him sensitive to emotions since animals could always tell what humans were feeling, but he felt nothing from Amaterasu. She was a closed book to him; something he could never understand.

She turned to him. In the brief moment that her beautifully dark eyes met his, her harsh emotion seemed to disappear, suddenly being replaced by a perfect mixture of kindness, innocence and wisdom. Oki couldn't stop himself from bowing to her.

"Okami Amaterasu," he said softly.

She smiled and then she leapt at him. Oki was caught offguard as she bounded up to him and licked his face.

Standing quickly, she smiled as she ran to him. There was something about the way she moved that was identical to her wolf form, even though she ran on two legs. In her wake grew flowers. Oki was so busy watching her that he was caught off guard as she leapt at him and licked his face.

He froze. The summer breeze tickled the dampness of his cheek. Amaterasu stared at him, still smiling. Oki couldn't look at her at all. He stared at the ground, but he was aware of Amaterasu tilting her head, as if she was trying to get him to meet her stare.

Quickly Oki slid his mask back on to cover the heat that rushed through his face. He'd seen her naked body as she ran to him. Her skin seemed smoother than anything he had ever seen. Every part of it was perfect. Round in the right places and flat in others. And as young and as delicate as she looked, there was also a wild strength to her. She'd moved as powerfully and as easily as if she'd still been a wolf.

But surely that couldn't be right… she should be uncertain in her new form. Oki remembered what it had been like the first few times he'd changed; every time he'd had to relearn how to walk in his new form, and it had always taken days.

Amaterasu seemed to peer at him intently for a long time, but finally she moved back. Glancing at her face for a brief moment, Oki saw her frowning. She licked her hand, stared at her damp fingers and then at Oki. He looked away.

Finally Amaterasu turned her attention to something she held in her hands. Oki hadn't noticed before but she was holding Waka's wooden flute.

Oki still couldn't sense her emotions the way he normally could with others, but he swore he felt some feeling radiating from her that seemed to sink deep into him, draining what little of his strength remained. He felt unbearably sad. He almost felt like hurling himself off the ridge into the water below…

Amaterasu screamed. It wasn't a human or a wolf noise, but something in between and the hideous sound of it seemed to tear at everything inside Oki. He covered his ears. He felt as if his heart was melting in response to the goddess's pain.

Moving towards her, he held out his hand before realising that he couldn't touch her. There was no physical barrier to stop him, but something inside seemed to hold him back. He had a feeling that there would be few, if anyone, in this mortal land that would be able to touch her human form.

At last she seemed to run out of breath. She panted and then made a sound that might have been a growl. She stared hard at the sky. The weakened sun began to sink. There was a brief glow of reds and deep purples before the light vanished completely, replaced by the smooth darkness of night and the milky glow of the crescent moon that suddenly became visible. Again Amaterasu screamed.

And Oki understood her. For the most part, his personality and ways of thinking remained the same no matter what form he was in, but he understood animals. Animals didn't feel emotions the way humans did.

Amaterasu clutched the flute hard, curling her fingernails into the palm of her hand as she did. Her emotions would be entirely different now she was human. Right now, she was grieving for Issun and Waka. And that feeling would not disappear quickly.

"Amaterasu, this will not help," said Oki.

He knew she'd heard him but she didn't even glance at him in response. Her fingernails dug deeper into her hand, drawing blood that was as bright as her crimson markings. She wasn't going to listen to him.

Dropping the dress, Oki changed. There was a moment of tight, uncomfortable pain that was made even worse than usual by the wounds covering him. He grunted as he landed on all fours and then he stared at Amaterasu.

He gasped. He seemed able to look at her directly now, but this couldn't be right. He could see her aura. He'd sensed she was radiating some sort of light before but he had been unable to see it in his human form. Now it was clear, but it wasn't what he'd expected. The light she radiated was black. It was so dark that it hid her from view.

He'd have to worry about that later. She was still screaming and he had to make her come to her senses.

The instinct he'd had before that had prevented him from touching her was gone. Was it only humans who felt it then?

It didn't matter. Now that he wasn't restrained, he pounced on her.

She snarled and let go of Waka's flute as Oki's paws hit her shoulders. She was thin and delicate and yet she still had the strength of a wolf. She fought against him, clawing him with her fingernails and biting his shoulders, all the time growling in a voice that was neither human nor wolf.

Oki was not going to let her win. He had to make her listen to him.

They rolled across the grass. Oki reined in his beast instincts, as he'd learnt to do years ago, to stop himself from damaging her. Instead he focussed only on keeping her pinned. Although she had seemed competent in her human body, her awkwardness showed as she fought him. Finally he had her. She growled, but she couldn't shove him away.

"Amaterasu, listen to me," he said.

She knew the way of the wolf. He had pinned her and he was in control. At least for now.

"Amaterasu, I need to know what has happened. Are Issun and Waka dead or captured? You and I heard the conversation when we were fighting the Moon Tribe in Shinshu. They wanted Waka alive."

The black light prevented him from seeing the expression on her face, but he felt her staring at him.

Oki climbed off her and changed back into his human form so that he could see her more clearly. He knelt on the grass in front of her and she copied him. Oki frowned. Again he had the eerie feeling that she was used to being human.

"Captured or dead?" he asked.

She growled.

"You can speak. You're human."

She stared at him.

Oki tried to work out what she was feeling. She was upset, but not distraught. More than anything she seemed angry and frustrated, which suggested Issun and Waka had been captured. Her feelings were caused by not knowing how to help them. Oki glanced at the moon hanging above them. Unfortunately, he didn't know the answer either.

"I'm not sure what we can do, but we must do something other than sit here."

Amaterasu huffed as she rolled onto her tummy, picking up Waka's flute in her mouth. She pulled her knees to her chest and sat hugging them. She must have been human before. She may have been holding the flute in her teeth, but the way she sat was human. Oki sighed. There was so much about her that he didn't know.

"There must be a way to get the Moon Tribe," he said. "I'll help you find a way. No matter what it takes."

She smiled. Dropping the flute, she leapt at him and licked his mask. Oki found himself holding his breath as he felt her naked body rubbing against him. He kept his hands by his side as he again felt the instinct telling him not to touch her.

It was as if Amaterasu could sense his embarrassment. Pausing, she peered at his eyes, still unable to meet hers for more than a second. She smiled and gave a faint sound that might have the been the beginning of a laugh.

Climbing off him, she picked up the flute in her hand and then stood motionless.

As he sat up, Oki saw the white dress he'd been given before. Quickly he picked it up and held it out. "Here."

She tilted her head as she stared at the garment and then looked at Oki.

"Humans wear clothes. You'll get cold."

She suddenly cocked her head, as if she was listening to something. Suddenly she broke into a run towards the edge of the ridge. Flowers sprouted from the ground that her bare feet touched. She leapt off.

Oki heard the gasp from the villagers gathered below and he glanced down in panic, but Amaterasu was unhurt. Ignoring everyone around her as they humbly looked away from her naked form, she dashed to the village entrance.

A large man carrying a sack had just arrived. He froze as he saw the goddess making a beeline for him, but like everyone else he seemed to immediately know who she was. Lowering his gaze, he bowed.

Quickly Oki clambered down the ridge, grunting as he gracelessly fell the last few feet. Across the village, Amaterasu looked as if she was smiling as the merchant handed her a long string of beads that glinted in the moonlight.

"Is… er… Lady Fido all right?" Susano asked.

"For now."

Oki watched as she slid the beads over her head. As soon as they touched her they seemed to come to life, taking on a glow of mingled colours as they slowly rotated by themselves around her neck.

And she wasn't finished yet. She practically climbed on top of the merchant as she examined the sack he was holding and Oki could feel the man's embarrassment.

Finally Amaterasu backed away holding a blue glaive. She clutched the weapon in her hand for a moment but then it twitched. Like the beads it came to life. It circled her as she released it and then it seemed to settle flat against her back, but without actually touching her skin. She smiled. In her hand she still held the flute. Pressing her hand to one end of it, she drew the green blade of light that Oki had seen Waka used. She looked ready for her journey.

At least she wasn't screaming any more, but something still bothered Oki. The odd, almost withered, look to her hair and the black light... and her emotions. She seemed used to moving as a human but was she used to controlling the violent emotions that would accompany her new form?

"I'll keep a close eye on her," he said. A very close eye.

"Ahahaha. I bet you will," replied Susano.

Oki glared at him, but beneath his mask he felt warm. "How dare you suggest-"

Amaterasu broke into a run along the narrow track that led away from the village, her new weapons not holding her back at all. With every step she gathered speed. She was gone before Oki could even realise what was happening.

"Oh no," he muttered.

Hurriedly he rushed to the merchant, who was holding his face. "T-That was a god," the merchant gasped.

"What did you say to her?" asked Oki.

"Just something about there being trouble in Taka Pass. She _licked_ me!"

Oki dropped into his beast form, ignoring the sudden cries from the villager's. His wounds still throbbed but he didn't feel as if he was dying and that was all that mattered. He had to catch Amaterasu and watch over her. Grabbing the dress in his teeth, he ran.

He had a feeling that making sure she stayed out of trouble was going to be the most difficult task he had ever encountered.

* * *

Issun laughed. He felt tired, dizzy and sicker than he'd ever been before. He wasn't even sure why he was so amused when they were in so much trouble.

He and Waka were in a weird silver room with smooth shining walls. There had been a door when they'd first appeared, but it had seemed to melt away as soon as Raik left. Shortly after, the room had juddered and Issun had felt they were moving unbelievably fast, even though there were no windows for him to see outside. He had a feeling it was the speed that made him feel so drunk and giddy.

Waka sat, still bruised and blood stained, with his back against one of the curved walls and his knees pulled to his chest. His sword had been confiscated along with a disturbing amount of knives and daggers that Issun had never realised he had hidden about him. His wings were gone as well and his golden hair trailed down his back. It was so long he could have sat on it if he'd wanted. Issun couldn't stop laughing.

Waka swung his arm out, launching Issun across the room as he smacked him. "I will kill you if you don't shut up!"

But Issun only laughed harder. It was funny seeing Waka angry. He was never angry and it made up for all the times he'd wound Issun up.

"You don't understand do you?" snapped Waka. "Amaterasu is human. My prophecy is coming true…" He rested his head against his knees and then rubbed his neck. He sighed. "It's travelling through the sky that has made you more irritating than usual, my little bouncing friend. Try to sleep. I need the quiet to think."

"Sleep is good. I like sleep, but I 'aint sleeping on this cold floor." Instead, Issun hopped onto Waka's hair that trailed across the floor and began rummaging to make a nest. He had ridiculously soft hair. It wasn't right for a man.

"So, what does Ammy look like in her human form?" he asked. "I reckon she's a right babe. You never did tell me what was going on between you."

Waka paused. "I don't see that it's any of your business, bug."

Ha! He'd hit a nerve. Issun moved so that he could see his face. "What happened? Did she turn you down flat?"

Waka didn't answer.

"She did, didn't she? Ha! That is, how would you put it? Fantasteeeeeeek!" He fell over. He was laughing so hard he thought he was going to vomit. Ammy had some sense after all!

Waka stood up abruptly. Leaping across the room, he screamed as he threw himself against the opposite wall, as if he could smash it down. He thumped it with his fist, and then leaned with his arm against it and his back to Issun.

Issun had never seen Waka this annoyed, but he couldn't keep his mouth shut. The topic was just too interesting. "Are you really heartbroken?"

"You don't understand," Waka breathed. He sighed heavily as he rubbed his neck.

Woah, he was upset. Issun almost felt guilty. "Don't feel so bad. She's a goddess. Only normal for her to turn down the lesser beings. Why didn't you want her to be human in Nippon."

"Have you forgotten my prophecy?"

"No, I just think it's a load of rubbish. Ammy wouldn't destroy everything."

"She can't control herself very well in her human form."

The room suddenly began to shake, sending Issun bouncing along the floor. He grabbed hold of Waka's shoe to stop himself from being tossed around like a cherry blossom in one of Ammy's gales. "What's happening?"

"We're landing." Waka sighed. "Amaterasu, ma cherie…"

Awkwardly, since it felt as if he was half-drunk from the weird feeling of travelling to the moon, Issun scrambled up Waka's leg and peered at his face as he sat on his shoulder. Waka had never given much away with his facial expressions, but he'd always looked half amused at everything. Now, he was expressionless.

"You really are heartbroken aren't you?" Issun pressed.

Waka suddenly grabbed him. His fingers were so harsh that Issun didn't have the breath to object. "You really want to know what happened? And why she's going to destroy everything?" Waka snapped, his blue eyes hard and more dangerous than any look Issun had ever seen. "She-"

Waka froze. For a moment his eyes seemed to mist over. "Raik is coming. I suggest you hide and quell your case of flight dementia unless you want your remains pasted to the bottom of Raik or Vel's shoe. They will not hesitate to kill you, I promise you, Issun."

As he uncurled his fist, Issun fell limply to the floor. It felt as if Waka had broken every bone in his chest. Ow…

Waka quickly grabbed him again, gentler this time, and dropped him in his pocket. Issun held his breath as there was a whirring noise that signalled the door had reappeared. Someone entered the room and then there was Raik's voice.

"The Moon King awaits."

* * *

**How was all that? If there's any massive things that people don't like then it's not too late for me to change bits.**


	15. Chapter 15: Tortured

****

Sorry this has taken so long! I haven't forgotten about you all but I've been in London for a week. It's also manically busy at work, which is where I usually write whenever I have a spare moment.

**Anyway, on with the story. I struggled with this. Waka is a pain. Big time. Let me know how he turns out because this is a Waka chapter. There's also a fair bit of blood in it ****so be warned!**

* * *

The boat had landed and the air felt different. Smoother. Silkier. Issun breathed in deeply. He couldn't believe it. He was on the moon. He was the first poncle to ever come here.

Unfortunately, he couldn't see a damn thing because he was stuck in Waka's pocket.

He'd tried to poke his head out but Waka had wrapped his hand around him warningly. Gods, did he think Issun was stupid or something? He wasn't going to let himself be seen!

He just wanted a little peep at the moon…

Waka was moving. Why wasn't he fighting? There had been voices a little while ago; Raik's annoying voice, which was even more arrogant than Waka's, and one or two others that seemed to come from the Moon Tribers that had been in Kamiki since Issun heard them whispering about how Ammy had fought. Why wasn't Waka doing something? He was Tao Master so surely he could take on this bunch of loons… but no, Waka was walking quietly like a good little Moon Boy. Issun didn't get him at all.

Issun knew he should be scared. The Moon Tribe may not have looked as intimidating as the monsters he'd seen during his time with Ammy, but he knew he was in far more danger now than he'd ever been before. People were always more dangerous and unpredictable than monsters. Monsters had an embedded evil nature that was impossible for them to change, but people… people were evil because they chose to be.

Issun thought about everything Waka had told him about Vel, the Moon King. He was jealous of the Celestial Plain and the way Ammy could outshine everything, and because of that he wanted to destroy her. A man with a crazy ambition like that was a million times worse than any monster.

Waka was worried too. He'd barely said anything and the hand imprisoning Issun was moist. Gross.

Despite all that, Issun was oddly content. Maybe it was the air… he'd never tasted anything this good before. Even being half-strangled by Waka's grip couldn't wipe the grin off his face. If it was this good on the moon, he wondered what it was like on the Celestial Plain…

There was a whirring noise that Issun recognised as a door. He struggled against Waka's fingers, trying to press his face against the pink material of the pocket to see if he could see any of his surroundings. Waka's grip tightened urgently. Issun was going to bite him in a moment…

"Bonjour, Vel," said Waka.

* * *

Amaterasu ran. It took longer than usual for her to build up speed in her two legs but the land was soon whipping past her at a blurring speed. Behind her trailed the vibrant flowers that grew wherever her feet touched the ground.

Something refreshing about this almost hairless skin. Vibrant sensations. Fingers of wind trailing though hair and across naked flesh. Bare feet pounding the soft grass and beaten paths that were warm with the heat of her sun.

The scents and smells of the world were muffled, but instead there were colours. The rich green of the land stretched far past the horizon. Swirls of pale pink petals drifted through the air. The colourless water reflected the blue of the sky. Didn't notice this with wolf eyes.

If only she had more time... So much to feel in this form with this skin. Silk water. Cool mud. Softness of the blossoms gathered beneath the trees…

Later. Waka and Issun first.

But suddenly uncomfortable. Memories circling. Black light. Waka… Issun. Gone. Helplessness. Anger.

And older memories. Celestial plain. Burnt ground. Blood. Fortress. Red monster. Waka standing close. Breath on lips. Pain slamming into her side, tearing through skin. Falling forwards. Hands on almost hairless skin. Blood…

No.

Concentrate.

Ignore the memories. Bury emotions. Pain. Anger. Hide…

Almost hairless skin. Fingers trailing through hair…

_Concentrate_.

Running across the land. The feel of the ground beneath her feet. Faint scents… faint, but still there.

Oki chasing her.

She focussed on him. Fun to run ahead as he frantically tore after her… and to feel his nervousness about her naked form. Humans… such strange creatures. Such perfect, sensuous skin and yet they kept it hidden from the feel of everything around them.

But mustn't get too far ahead. Must protect Oki at all costs. If the Moon Tribe knew what he carried…

But they didn't. And Waka would never tell.

For now she would run.

Ahead was the stream that wove into Agata Forest. The surface shimmered. No need for lily pads this time.

She stretched her arms out wide as she leapt into the inviting water.

* * *

Waka stood facing Vel in a wide silver room that was similar to the prison on the ark that had been used to transport them here. There were no windows but a cluster of unpleasently bright moon crystals on the ceiling lit the room.

Vel stood in front of a table. Like everyone else in the Moon Tribe, he had golden hair and the young face that came with immortality, but he was a difficult man to predict as even Waka was never quite sure if he was going to smile or frown - not that it mattered since Vel would happily kill someone while wearing either expression. Right now, there was a small smile on his face as he entwined a long string of fire-coloured, star-shaped beads about his hands. A rosary. Behind him, the table held a variety of swords and blades.

Waka knew this room. Usually Vel spent his time in the throne room or in his study with his 'trophies' that he'd picked from the corpses of the people he'd murdered. He only ever came here to torture people. The walls were smooth, making it easy to clean off the blood.

Aware that Vel was studying his face, waiting for some twinge of fear, Waka pretended to look bored as he examined his fingers. It was a gesture that never failed to annoy anyone, but Vel continued to turn the rosary in his hands.

"Welcome home," said Vel.

"Home? No, you are mistaken there. Home has people and places one is attached to."

Vel gripped the rosary a little tighter. Waka knew he shouldn't be teasing him, but it was something he could never resist. People were more interesting when you wound them up until they looked as if they were going to burst. Issun was an especially good target since he always bounced like a cricket whenever he was angry.

Usually though, Waka teased people when he knew they were in no position to hurt him. This situation was very different. He didn't particularly want to be tortured. Rosaries hurt. And Vel was very good at torturing people.

Vel glanced at Raik. "Raik, you have done well. You may leave now."

"Thank you, your majesty," said Raik, bowing.

"Yes, run along like a good little lapdog," said Waka before he could stop himself.

Raik laughed. "And I bet I can name a dog you'd _love_ to have in your lap."

Waka froze and he knew that some kind of emotion must have shown on his face when he saw Vel's smile widen into a grin. Quickly Waka shrugged, forcing himself to appear merely amused at the comment even as his hand unconsciously reached for his missing sword. "Now she's not a wolf any more I'm sure everyone would like to have her in their lap."

Though if anyone tried such a thing he'd slit their throat.

"I'm sure I'll have time for that later," said Vel casually.

Waka smiled, while at the same time trying to keep his grip on Issun who seemed to be bouncing furiously in his hand. "I don't think Amaterasu would stoop so low. She's not interested in animals when in her human form. And even when she's a wolf, phoney royal slugs are still beneath her."

Vel still smiled, but the rosary in his hands suddenly fell still. Waka knew he had gone too far and he tensed as he waited for the tearing feel of the beads to cut into him. Instead though, the only pain came from his finger as Issun bit him. The comment about Amaterasu in people's laps didn't appear to have gone down well. Somehow Waka managed to fight the urge to pull his hand away, even though he could feel he was bleeding. Instead he gripped Issun even tighter, taking pleasure in the faint gasp Issun gave as he was almost crushed.

Vel glanced at Raik. "Why are you still here. I told you to leave!"

"Uh, yes, your majesty," said Raik, hurriedly bowing and rushing to the door. Waka heard it lock behind him.

Again Vel began to toy with the rosary, winding it round and round his hands. "You're very fond of that dog. I noticed how protective you and she were of one another when you were here a few days ago. Your hand was always trailing across her fur. You didn't even seem to realise you were touching her all the time."

"You're obviously not very good at noticing things if you are unable to tell the difference between a dog and a wolf."

"It had crossed my mind that perhaps she had used her power to bewitch you. If that was the case, then I'm sure you'd be happy to enter my service now that I have snatched you away from her."

Waka laughed. "Afraid not."

"What a pity. There aren't many people with the gift of foresight. It was about the only reason I had to keep you alive."

Waka shrugged, though he knew he was treading a dangerous path. Perhaps it would be better to play along. Waka had tricked more people than he could count, no matter how hard it had been to stomach the drawling compliments he'd had to bestow, but this time he was wary of that. His prophecy still billowed in his head.

He'd only told Issun a small part of it; the rest was none of his business since it involved just Waka and Amaterasu. Waka didn't know if he could stop it from coming true since he'd never given a false prophecy before, but he was determined to do everything he could. The prophecy could easily be brought about if Amaterasu found him back in Vel's service…

Somehow she was going to end up hating him. He had to avoid that.

Vel sighed as he unwound the rosary from his hand. "To business then. Where is my sword?"

"What sword?"

The fiery beads darted through the air as Vel swung them forward. Waka couldn't move as quickly without the magic his winged hood had provided, but he was still fast enough to avoid the blow. Vel's face darkened. He lashed out again. And again. Waka leapt aside but each time he felt the air slicing beside him as the beads narrowly missed.

"Where is my sword!" snapped Vel. "The one you stole from me over two hundred years ago!"

"Two hundred years is a very long time and I've tried my hardest to forget everything that happened in my life before I travelled to the Celestial Plain."

Again Vel slung the rosary forward. Waka jumped out of the way and laughed as he saw the frustration flaring in Vel's eyes. "I can do this all day," said Waka.

Vel grabbed a glaive from the table and hurled the massive weapon across the room. Waka darted aside, but at the same moment Vel struck with the rosary. The beads ripped through Waka's shirt and tore into his already bruised skin. He bit his lip so hard that he tasted blood, but he was determined not to scream. Vel loved it when people screamed. His legs buckled but he remained standing.

"I can do this all day too," said Vel. "Where is my sword?"

"What sword?"

Again the rosary struck. Waka tried to move out of the way but he was too slow and this time the beads sliced across his stomach. He fell, groaning as he pressed his arm to the wound.

"The sword that opens the spirit gate!" snapped Vel. "Where is it?"

"Oh, that sword," Waka muttered. "I had it with me on the mortal plain but the situation was a little messy when your minions appeared. I must have misplaced it."

Vel roared. Waka closed his eyes as the rosary hit him again and again, ripping open new wounds across his chest, arms and legs. He felt as if he was going to die. He was getting dizzy as he felt his blood pouring. According to his prophecy, this was not how he met his end but it didn't change the fact that every blow was agonising.

At last the blows stopped. Waka opened his eyes. His vision was blurred, but he could see his own blood pooling across the floor. He was losing a lot of that recently…

Vel had returned to the table. When he turned round, Waka could see that he was holding a new weapon. He couldn't see it clearly, but he saw the faint haze of yellow that surrounded it and sensed the sudden fizz to the air. Oh no. It was another rosary; one that Waka had seen Vel use countless times before. The beads were soft, unable to cut or slice, but the electricity that throbbed through them made every blow more torturous than was possible with any other weapon. Maximum damage without ever offering the relief of death.

Again Waka closed his eyes. He felt as if his mind was going to snap and he knew this wouldn't be the first time Vel had tortured someone to insanity. Nobody who'd been hit with those beads had ever kept hold of their mind.

"I wasn't planning on using this on you, but you're giving me no choice," said Vel. "I want that sword!"

Waka took a deep breath. People always answered Vel's questions when he used this rosary. He couldn't let the same thing happen to him. Hurriedly he pictured the Celestial Plain. He had to take his mind away from this room or he would lose it. He had to forget about what was happening to him…

The first blow hit him. A thousand needles seemed to pierce his skin and following them came the crackle of electricity. Trying desperately not to scream, Waka leapt into the first memory he could.

* * *

Amaterasu was covered in blood as she ran across the Celestial Plain in her human form. She was also laughing. Waka chased her urgently. The trails of flowers she left behind were speckled with red spots.

"Ma cherie! Amaterasu, stop!" he cried.

She did, but she halted so suddenly that Waka crashed in to her, knocking both of them to the ground with him on top of her. She smiled up at him and then licked his face, but Waka rolled off her quickly. She never wore clothes. He'd seen her naked before since she'd been human once or twice before Orochi came, but now it was becoming a problem. She'd been ecstatic when they'd landed as she'd realised that she could change her form to whatever she wished, and now she showed no signs of wanting to turn back into her old favourite wolf form. He was getting too used to seeing her like this and he was beginning to think of her as a human rather than a wolf.

"Amaterasu, are you hurt?" he asked, purposefully looking at the ground instead of at her.

Glancing down at herself, she seemed to see the blood for the first time. She didn't look concerned and now that he was so close to her, Waka realised that he couldn't see any wounds. The blood must be from the monsters they'd just killed. He smiled. He should have known better than to worry.

Suddenly she grabbed his arm and began licking it furiously. Waka hadn't noticed that one of the monsters had cut him. Awkwardly he tried to pull it back. "Amaterasu, wolves lick, humans don't. This isn't ladylike."

She stared at him, the amusement clear in her eyes. She seemed to know when he was uncomfortable around her and he had the uneasy feeling that she enjoyed it. Giving him one last lick, she released him.

Moving away from her slightly, Waka sat with his knees pulled to his chest. "Well, that's most of the plain clear now. The only thing left is that fortress to the north."

Amaterasu copied the way he was sitting, though it took her several moments to arrange her human limbs correctly. She sat so close to him that she was practically pressed up against his side. Waka sighed. He hadn't said anything to her the first few times she'd done things like this since she obviosuly didn't know how to behave as a human, but things were definitely becoming more awkward and he felt far too warm when she sat so close.

"Ma cherie…" How did he tell her that this wasn't appropriate? "You know that I…"

She pounced on him. She was happy and she wanted to play. Most of the monsters were gone and the plain was beginning to return to what it had been two hundred years ago. Their last battle a few minutes ago had caused the curse, which had sat so heavily on the plain for two hundred years, to finally lift. Flowers had soared across the burnt, shrivelled ground, filling the air with their sweet pollen. It was just like when they had lived here before. All that was left to deal with was the fortress and their home would be completely restored.

"I'm not a wolf, ma cherie!" said Waka as Amaterasu pinned him. "And neither are you."

She pressed herself against him and stared intently at his eyes with that amused expression of hers. Was she doing this on purpose? It was almost as if she liked teasing him. He could feel her breath against his face.

"This isn't the time to play, Amaterasu. Let's deal with that fortress." He tried to shove her away, but she was surprisingly strong in her human form, despite her slender body.

She suddenly frowned, as if she sensed that something was bothering him. He knew she'd never let him go unless he told her, which meant they were going to be here a long while. He stared at her and she stared back.

"If you're going to be human then please act like one," Waka said finally.

She stared.

"If we ever return to Nippon and you start jumping on men like this then you'll find yourself in a lot of trouble very quickly," he tried.

She stared. Her gaze was irritating, even though Waka didn't normally get irritated. He'd known her for a long time but there was so much that he still didn't know. What was a goddess? Was she an animal or was she human? What did she consider herself to be? And did she have any idea what effect it had on him when she pressed her naked body against him?

"Do you understand anything of what I'm saying? You never speak to me," he said. Angrily he pushed against her but she still wouldn't let him up. "Move!" he snapped.

She stared, still seemingly amused. Waka turned his face away so that he at least didn't have to look at her any more.

"Waka."

He'd never heard her speak before. Her voice was just as beautiiful as the rest of her. He thought he'd imagined it, but when he looked at her he saw that her lips were still parted slightly.

And he just couldn't resist. He respected her more than anybody else he'd ever met, and he knew what he was about to do was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. Leaning forward, he lightly brushed his lips against hers for a moment.

She stared. Waka didn't even know if she knew what a kiss was. She didn't look angry, but he was suddenly furious with himself. He felt as if he'd taken advantage of her somehow.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. He pushed her off of him and this time she let him get up. She licked her lips and then stared at him. The amusement was gone from her eyes.

"I won't do that again," Waka promised. "I swear."

* * *

"I asked you a question!" Vel snapped suddenly.

Had he? Waka couldn't remember. He'd forgotten where he really was. It still felt as if he was on the Celestial Plain with Amaterasu.

He didn't know why he'd picked that memory to hide in. He hadn't been very happy about what had happened. He should never have kissed her. It had seemed innocent enough at the time, but it was only later, when they'd been in the fortress, that he'd realised how much damage he'd done and what effect his actions had had on Amaterasu. It had haunted him ever since.

"Answer me," said Vel suddenly.

"I wasn't listening," Waka mumbled, opening his eyes. Was it over? His head pounded and his vision was so blurry that he couldn't see a thing. He quivered. Remnants of electricity seemed to still be snaking through his body, but he was alive and he didn't feel as if he'd lost his mind. He slipped his hand into his blood-soaked pocket. Issun was still there but he was limp. Waka hoped he was all right. He'd probably taken several blows from the rosaries.

Ignoring the pain, Waka forced himself to stand. "And even if I had been listening to your inane drabble I wouldn't tell you anything you wanted to know. I do not answer to you."

"How did you do that?" said Vel. "You hid your mind. Everybody does what I ask after I've used this rosary! You shoudl be gibbering on the floor begging for mercy."

Slowly Waka began to see clearly again. The silver walls were splattered with red. Was that all his? Ouch. No wonder he felt so sick.

But as soon as he saw the expression on Vel's face it gave him the strength to smile. He'd never seen him look shocked before. He was definitely in a lot of pain but he'd survived. Nobody had ever maintained their sanity after a beating from that rosary…

Vel hurled the beads across the room. His blue eyes were dark. "It doesn't matter. I'll find that sword. And I'll destroy your dog so that she'll never be reborn. I know how to kill a goddess. I'm going to use you to do that."

"I'll never give you the sword."

"I don't need the sword. All I need is you. Everything is in motion. She'll come for you. She is in her human form now. Can she control her emotions? I'm going to kill everyone she holds dear. I'm going to make her angry and watch her destroy herself. There's a reason gods don't use human forms. And there's a reason they don't fall in love."

* * *

**Back to Ammy and Oki for the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Wandering Wailers

**OMG! Could it be?? A chapter about Ammy and Oki?? Gasp! It's Oki's big moment…**

**On another note, who likes imps?**

* * *

Green shadows scuttled about the ground as the sunlight struggled to find a way through the leafy canopy of Agata Forest. Oki moved cautiously in his beast form, making sure to never make a sound as his paws padded softly against the forest floor. He couldn't find Amaterasu. She was too fast and she'd left no scent behind for him to track, but that wasn't his only worry.

He was being followed.

His pursuer was toying with him. Most of the time he was as quiet as Oki, but every now and then, as if on purpose, he'd make a sound to let Oki know that he was still there. Whoever it was also remained upwind to elude Oki's nose. Oki had tried changing direction, but his pursuer remained elusive and Oki was unsure of what to do. Did he continue searching for Amaterasu, even though he was possibly leading danger to her?

Despite that thought, he couldn't abandon his search for her. He didn't like the idea of her running naked across Nippon…

There was a rustle close by, closer than he'd heard yet. Oki reverted to his human form. There was a brief moment of pain that stretched through all his limbs before he was standing on two feet. Urgently he grabbed Kutone and turned in the direction the sound had come from.

Bird cries flittered through the forest, but the leaves of the trees and foliage were perfectly still. Oki fought the angry urge to go thrashing through the undergrowth. He didn't like being followed and he wasn't used to this kind of land. Back home, Yoshpet was impenetrable and there were no other forests in Kamui. This forest was a dark realm unto itself. Even though it was midday, the heat and glow of the sun were blocked by the dense canopy.

Another noise; this time from behind him. Oki turned. He should be able to smell something by now...

Something leapt out of the undergrowth and suddenly Oki had the sensation that the forest had been filled with light. He dropped Kutone as he was thrown onto his back and forcefully pinned against the ground by a naked girl.

"Amaterasu!" he gasped.

She smiled smugly as she licked his face. Oki felt frozen beneath her. Something still seemed to prevent him from looking at her directly, but he didn't need to look at her; just knowing her naked body was pressed against his was enough to make it harder to breathe…

She jumped off him. Oki was still for a moment as he tried to get his breath back, but when he turned he saw that Amaterasu was already disappearing amid the trees as she continued to hurry through the forest.

"Wait!" he called.

Even though he was in his human form, his sense of smell was strong. She was bleeding. As she stopped and glanced back at him, he saw the scratches and cuts that mingled with the red patterns criss-crossing her body.

"You're hurt," he said.

She didn't speak and Oki couldn't stare at her directly for long enough to read whatever expression was in her eyes. He had a feeling that she wasn't bothered by the marks the forest had given her, but he didn't like the smell of blood coming from her. He didn't like the thought of anything hurting her or scarring her perfect skin. He'd never wanted to protect anybody as much as her.

"Please take this." He held out the dress, which was now covered in dirt.

She stared at it. Oki tried to look at her face, even though he felt unbearably warm as his eyes glided briefly over her naked form. For the split second that his gaze was able to rest on her he saw amusement in her expression. He also had the awful inkling that she knew exactly what he was feeling. Did she understand? He thought about how confident she seemed in her human form. She had to know what effect a naked woman had on a man.

She moved close to him and Oki wished that he wasn't wearing his mask so that he could feel the breath from her lips on his face. She stared at him intently, as if she was reading his mind. Finally she gave a small laugh, the prettiest sound Oki had ever heard, and then she was turning away and moving through the forest again.

"The dress… Amaterasu, please, "Oki gasped.

She didn't look back.

"It will at least stop you getting scratched by this forest," he said.

She suddenly stopped, but she didn't turn to him. Instead, she spread her arms wide and tilted her head back. Abruptly a wind appeared, which she had no doubt summoned. The trees swayed and Oki smelt the sweet pollen that the breeze carried. Amaterasu kept her arms outstretched until the last breath of wind had vanished and then she glanced at him and smiled.

Suddenly she was away, bounding through the forest with the same blinding speed that had carried her across Shinshu. Oki couldn't help but watch her, even though he didn't want to lose her again. She looked incredible as she ran… so wild and clearly not of this mortal land.

He stared at the dress. She would never wear it. She seemed to love feeling everything around her too much. Even so, he scrunched the garment into his hand before taking after her. On the Celestial Plain there was nothing to stop her doing what she wished, but in Nippon humans wore clothes. Beautiful naked girls doing whatever they pleased confused matters. Especially men.

Thinking of the Celestial Plain suddenly made Oki think of Waka. He almost tripped. Didn't Waka live with on the plain with her? Amaterasu had obviously been human before — she moved too well and confidently, but Oki didn't like the idea of Waka being around her in human form. Without thinking, he found himself coiling his hand into a fist…

Keeping up with Amaterasu was almost impossible. He could already barely see her as she wove effortlessly between the trees. If her pale form hadn't been so bright then he knew he would have lost her instantly. With every moment he could smell more blood. The forest was littered with thorns, twigs and stones. Amaterasu's feet must be torn to pieces, but she didn't seem to care.

Abruptly though she stumbled out of sight, yelping in surprise as she did. Oki gripped his sword hard as he fought to reach her. "Amaterasu!"

As he emerged between two trees, he suddenly saw the ditch gaping in front of him, but it was too late to stop. He slipped and grunted as he hit the mud at the bottom.

Amaterasu was beside him and Oki felt his chest lurch as he realised that he had almost fallen on top of her. Her hair and skin were painted brown and several dead leaves had stuck to her. She smiled as she held her filthy hands up to the light that filtered through the canopy and Oki saw her wriggling her toes deeper into the mud, as if she enjoyed the feel of it.

He stood awkwardly and tried to back away but the ditch was too narrow. Silently he swore and told himself to get a grip. It wasn't like him to be so distracted and he felt strangely guilty for his infatuation. It didn't feel right to think of Amaterasu in the way that he was.

He held his hand to help her up. "Here."

She stood by herself and attempted to climb out of the ditch, but she slipped. Without thinking, Oki caught her as she fell, but as soon as his hands gripped her bare skin he felt how wrong it was to touch her. Something inside him screamed for him to release her, but Oki didn't want to.

A stubborn determination had always been present in his personality; it had been what led him to remove Kutone over a year ago when the twin demons had attacked. That part of him had reawakened again. He didn't want to let Amaterasu go, but as hard as he tried he couldn't keep his hands on her. His fingers fell away from her bare skin.

She stared at him and Oki desperately tried to meet her gaze. He realised that he'd never looked at her eyes long enough to be able to tell what colour they were.

Amaterasu backed away as much as she could in the narrow ditch. Briefly Oki glanced at her face. She was frowning, but she didn't look angry. He stared at the ground. His hands tingled from the memory of the feel of her skin.

How on earth could anything make him feel like this? Nothing had ever filled his mind this much before and the worse thing was that he knew he shouldn't be thinking like this.

Amaterasu still frowned at him. She seemed to be thinking. At the same time, she played with Waka's flute that she still carried in her hand.

"Whassis then? A lady and a beast dude frolicking in the mud?"

Oki glanced up.

A red imp stared down at him.

* * *

The Moon Palace was uglier than Waka remembered. He vaguely remembered a time before Vel when it had been beautiful. Stained glass windows had poured coloured sunlight into the corridors and the ceilings had flickered with elaborate displays created by machines that gave the illusion of a summer blue sky. The building had been open to anyone who wished to see it.

But that was so long ago that Waka could barely recall it. He'd still been a child at the time. He'd been one of the last to be born, along with the princess that Vel had killed with the rest of the original royal family. Shortly after that, Vel's experiments into the creation of monsters had wiped out most of the civilization.

Children among the Moon Tribe were incredibly rare, as was necessary to prevent overcrowding in a species that never grew old once they reached adulthood. The Moon Tribe would never be able to recover from what Vel had done. And Waka would never forgive him for it. His parents had died because of Vel's monsters.

And Vel had ruined the palace. The walls were now covered in portraits and sickeningly bright tapestries that depicted Vel as if he was a god.

Waka counted the number of ways he knew of killing someone with his bare hands as Raik and his cohorts escorted him down the garishly decorated corridors of the palace.

Unfortunately, he ached all over from the rosaries and the amount of blood he'd lost made him light headed. He didn't fancy his chances against his little entourage. Still, it might be worth another beating if he got to snap Raik's neck just before it happened…

He'd always been wary of Raik. He remembered the day Vel had sworn him into the guards of the Moon Tribe. He'd been a nervous, harmless looking man but Waka had noticed the way he lurked quietly in the shadows, and the way he told the Moon King everything he overheard. People had been executed because of Raik, and there had been several occasions where Waka had been forced to talk and smile his way out of an awkward moment with the Moon King after Raik had whispered something in his ear.

Without Raik, maybe Waka would have had more time just before he'd left. He could have searched that cursed ark properly…

He shook the memory from his head. He'd promised himself a long time ago that he wouldn't think about the 'what ifs' any more.

He glanced back at Raik briefly. "How on the moon did you become captain? You were useless two hundred years ago and you seem pretty useless now. You can't even find my sword."

Raik puffed out his chest, but Waka didn't miss the irritation in his eyes. "Loyalty elevated me to my position."

"Whoever is Captain of the Moon Tribe is supposed to defend our people, not chase around after royalty. Anybody who serves Vel is not Captain."

"You served him when you were Captain."

"Because I was plotting against him." He'd intended to kill him before he left but there hadn't been time. Pity.

"And look where it's got you: locked up."

Waka smiled. "There are worst things that could have happened to me. Being you for one."

Raik moved in front of him. "Do you think your favour with the goddess will save you? It's going to get you and her destroyed. You'll see." Striding forward, he unlocked a door at the end of the corridor. "You'll be staying in there. The Moon King says he advises you not to escape unless you want to be tortured again."

Waka leaned close. "The question you need to ask yourself, Raik, is whether he'll torture me before or after I've killed you."

Laughing, Raik drew his sword, a red beam of crackling light. "I'm the one with the sword."

Waka grabbed Raik by the neck with one hand and used his other to twist Raik's arm until he dropped the sword. The air hummed and fizzed the other Moon Tribe guards drew their swords, but as Waka stared at them he knew they weren't going to attack. They looked uncertain, as if they weren't sure whether to help Raik or Waka. Waka knew that most people loathed Vel. They only served him because they were afraid.

"I don't need a sword to kill you, Raik. Remember that," said Waka.

Waka squeezed his neck for a moment and smiled at the horrified expression on Raik's face, but he couldn't kill him. He didn't know what the other men would do and there were still too many men for him to fight. Instead, he released him and stepped into his prison. He slammed the door behind him.

Glancing around, he frowned. Well, this was interesting. He'd noticed that they hadn't led him to the dungeons, but he'd expected a worse place than this. It was a guest room. The carpet was thick and orange and there was a huge bed by the window. Faint patterns on the wall glowed blue, telling Waka there was electricity in the room. Yes, there was even a computer in the corner.

"I don't hear irritating voices," Issun mumbled from Waka's blood-soaked pocket. "Are your fellow hairy freaks gone?" He leapt onto the floor. "Gross! Do you know how disgusting that was? I almost drowned in your blood! I mean, what a way to go. Drowning in my own blood would be bad enough, but yours? Blech! How the heck can you bleed so much? Aren't you immortal?"

"Being immortal doesn't mean you can't be killed, I assure you." Waka stared down at Issun as he bounced on the carpet. "Are you all right? I was worried in case that rosary hit you."

"You worried about me? Gimme a break. You're probably disappointed I'm not dead."

"Au contraire, despite what you think I'd rather you lived. We are friends are we not?"

"The only thing we have in common is that we both like Ammy. Ha! And it sounds as if you like her a lot more than I do. I heard what Vel said. You're in love with her. You've got no chance. You said slugs were below her remember?"

"Your bitter jealousy really can be a bore. I'm not insulted easily so stop trying. You, on the other hand, can be easily squashed so shut up."

"Just try it, half-baked prophet." There was a ring of steel as Issun drew his pin-like sword. "I heard what you said about having Ammy in your lap and I don't like people talking about her like that. I don't care if you were just winding that weirdo king up, you shouldn't have said it."

Ignoring him, Waka moved to the window. It was locked, but there was no electric field around it. It could easily be broken. He frowned. This wasn't right. Vel wanted him to escape…

Issun bounced up onto the windowsill. "So gimme the gory details then. What happened with you and Ammy? Did you confess your undying love? Did she slap you? You were gonna tell me when we were on that boat so spit it out!"

Did Issun know how annoying he was? Waka kept his face calm even though cloying memories were beginning to swarm into his head. "I turned her down actually."

Issun laughed. "As if! She'd never make a move on you. Come on! What happened?"

Waka moved to the computer and sat. As soon as he pressed the first button a holographic screen appeared. Access everywhere was denied but it wouldn't be difficult to hack into it. If he was going to escape he'd need to deactivate the alarm system so that Vel didn't have the entire tribe looking for him. Nearly everyone outside the palace may have hated Vel but they also feared him. They'd do anything he asked.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" Issun bounced up beside him.

"I was ignoring you."

"I have a right to know what happened. I was there the moment Ammy was reborn in Nippon a year ago so I'm like a father to her. Therefore, you have to tell me everything."

Waka stared. "Huh?!"

"Just tell me before I stab you in the ear!"

"We have more pressing matters to attend to, such as escape. I don't like this situation. It's too easy."

"You once said you liked it 'quick and easy'. I bet you do. You know, you can find that in certain streets in-"

"Not when it's suspiciously easy," said Waka, fighting the urge to snap. "Vel is up to something."

"Well, you're a prophet so prophesize and find out."

"I've already seen the future. I know how it ends but I don't know how it starts, or how Vel is linked to what will happen." He rested his head in his hands. He hated seeing the future. He thought of Amaterasu and wished she was with them. It was always comforting when he pressed his fingers into her fur, or sat with her in human form stroking her hair.

"How does it end?"

Waka stared at the computer screen. What had he been trying to do again? Damn it, Issun had distracted him. He was thinking of that prophecy… and how much he liked just sitting quietly with Amaterasu back home…

"Come on, tell me what happens. You pop your clogs?" said Issun.

Waka felt himself freeze. For a long moment Issun was silent. "You die don't you?" He paused. Waka had never seen him uncomfortable before. The taunting sound to his voice was gone. "Whoah, prophesising your own death is kinda harsh. What happens?"

Waka closed his eyes, reliving the prophecy in his mind. "Amaterasu kills me."

* * *

"Hey, guys! Look at this!" the red imp called.

The undergrowth of Agata Forest rustled as another two imps appeared. One was red, like the first, with a lute slung over its back while the other was huge and yellow with a mask that looked as if it had been scribbled on by a child.

Struggling not to slip, Oki used an overhanging tree branch to help him clamber awkwardly from the ditch. He held out his mud-covered sword. "I advise you and your companions to leave," he said. He drew as much strength as he could into his voice but he felt horribly warm with his mask on.

"But it's just getting interesting doncha think?" said the imp, pulling the lute from its back. "I'm Azgo. The other red guy is Pazgo, my brother. The stupid yellow one is Gruggs. He's really thick so he's more like a pet than an imp. We're going to cook him on a bonfire and eat him if we get too hungry one day."

"Cuk!" said Gruggs happily.

Oki eyed the big imp warily. It held a drum that Oki knew could be used as a weapon, but it seemed more interested in picking up a stick from the ground than it was in Oki.

"I haven't seen any of your kind in a year," said Oki.

"Oh it's such a sad, sad tale!" Azgo wailed, slowly flicking the strings of its lute. "We're lost without Orochi! He bought us together he did! He made us feel so special and life is such a bore without him. We're the Wandering Wailers. We wail and howl about how good the old days were under Orochi. But those days will be back! You'll see. The air already has a different feel to it. Something is happening. Even if Orochi doesn't return then we'll have a new lord to serve."

Out of the corner of his eye, Oki saw Amaterasu beginning to climb out of the ditch. Without letting the imps out of his sight, Oki moved to her and held out his hand to help. She took it, and again he felt warm as her fingers clasped his, even though she only held him for a moment.

Azgo jumped. "Argh! Isn't that… the goddess? I thought she was a wolf. What you done to her?" Hurriedly he slung his lute over his back again. "I don't wanna fight! You killed loads of us already. I just wanna wail across the land!"

Amaterasu smiled. She made no move towards the imps but as she twirled Waka's flute with her fingers the vibrant green blade erupted from the end.

Azgo and Pazgo jumped. Gruggs chewed on the stick he'd found and then used it to pick his nose.

"We don't wanna fight! Honest!" said Azgo. "Oh hailed be ye goddess!" He and Pazgo fell to their knees and bowed.

"What did you mean about a different feel to the air?" said Oki.

"I dunno. I just sense it," said Azgo. "Trouble is coming!"

"But trouble is good for us imps," said Pazgo. "We're treated like crap most of the time. It aint fair. If we join with evil forces then people begin to notice us more."

"You could just be good and kind to people," said Oki.

The imps glanced at one another.

"Urhg… ki-ind?" said Gruggs, shoving the stick deeper up his nose.

"Imps don't do kind or nice or ote like that. Part of being an imp," said Azgo. "What you looking for anyway? Or you want that we leave you and the goddess in that ditch?"

"We…" Oki paused. What were they looking for? He glanced at Amaterasu. She must have come here for a reason. She'd left Kamiki so quickly.

"Ah, you wanna be left alone. That's OK. We get it. You want any tips weird beast man before we go? You looked a bit nervous in that mud," said Azgo. "Look, just grab hold of her and-"

"The Moon Tribe," said Amaterasu.

Oki gasped. He'd never heard a voice like that before. It was the sound the sun made as it reflected from water. It was the softest he had ever heard and yet it held so much authority that he knew everybody who heard it would listen intently.

"Uh, what?" said Pazgo.

Amaterasu lunged forward. Pazgo yelped and covered his head as he cowered on the ground. Amaterasu stood in front of him, holding the sword above his head. "The Moon Tribe. Golden hair," she said. "Beautiful."

"G-g-g-g-g-gold?" Pazgo stammered, quivering like a leaf.

"Gold!" said Gruggs cheerfully, who was once again munching on his stick.

"Like the guys in Taka Pass?" said Azgo. He pulled the lute from his back. "Yeah, if that's where you're going we can't let you go. See, we bumped into some guys with gold hair. Got some weird boat parked by that huge cherry tree. They said we, uh, shouldn't let anyone go to them."

"And why are you doing what they say? What's in it for you?" said Oki. His mouth felt dry. He couldn't shake Amaterasu's voice from his mind.

"Dunno. They just sounded convincing. They said they created us and so we should do what they say. They say they created all monsters. They sounded like a bunch of fruitcakes so we decided not to hang around in case it was catching since Gruggs is thick enough anyway, but we'll do as they say because we know trouble when we see it and they is trouble. You never know, maybe they're the ones who made the air evil. Though they don't look half as impressive as Lord Orochi. Still, if they're evil then they'll do as evil overlords."

"So you're going to stop us?" said Oki.

"Yeah, suppose we'd better." Azgo suddenly slapped Oki about the head with his lute. Pazgo grabbed his own lute and swung it between Oki's legs.

Oki gritted his teeth and swallowed hard. He swung his sword, but suddenly Amaterasu was in front of him growling, the sound somehow sounding much worse coming from a human than a wolf.

She moved so fast that he couldn't keep track of her as she leapt from one imp to the next. The rosary streamed from her neck, making a noise like a whip as it slapped Azgo and Pazgo. At the same time she swung Waka's sword and the imps shrieked as they ducked away from the fizzing blade.

And before Oki had even finished taking a single breath the fight was over. Azgo and Pazgo were groaning in a heap of tangled imp limbs on the ground.

The only one unhurt was Gruggs, who Amaterasu had ignored. He'd finished eating his stick and now looked as if he was thinking about eating a stone on the ground. "Gold!" he grunted. "Booti-full!"

And then Amaterasu was away again, running as fast as she could through the forest. Oki glanced at the mud-covered Kutone in his hand. He felt useless. More than anything he wanted to protect and help Amaterasu, but it didn't seem as if she needed help. The only reason he was still with her was because she was letting him follow her. He'd never have caught up with her if she hadn't jumped him earlier.

Well, maybe she could take care of herself, but he wasn't going to leave her. He broke into a run to chase her.

Behind, he heard Pazgo's scratchy voice. "Hey, Azgo. Maybe we should worship her instead of monsters. She packs as much of a punch as Orochi ever did…"

* * *

**A shame Waka's been captured. It would have been interesting if he'd wondered into the scene where Ammy and Oki were in the ditch…**


	17. Chapter 17: Imp onslaught

**Sorry it's been a while. I wrote half of this ages ago and then lost it because my computer is a bit on the broken side.**

**I'm afraid i also have some very bad news. This site is no longer compatible on my home or work computer. I had to use a friend's laptop to update. I've informed ff about the problem but i doubt if they'll bother to help. This means updates may be slow. sorry people!**

* * *

Oki blinked in the morning glow, which suddenly seemed overwhelming after the shadows that had ruled Agata. Despite the stinging as the light hit his eyes, he smiled in relief. Night has lasted forever, and even in his wolf form with his enhanced senses he'd struggled in the black maze of the forest. Several times he'd thought he'd lost Amaterasu for good, but she had always darted back to find him, usually pouncing on him and licking his face when she did.

And it was beginning to annoy him.

Humans shouldn't act this way or, more to the point, beautiful naked ladies shouldn't act this way. It wouldn't be so bad if she'd wear the dress. Every time her naked body was pressed against him he wanted to…

Gods, did she not understand what she was doing? He had a feeling she did. In the dozen times she'd pinned him before nightfall he'd noted the amusement on her face.

On top of how he felt about her, he hated the fact that she could always outstalk him. No matter how hard he'd tried, he'd never once been able to stop her from pinning him. The fight with the imps was also circling his mind. Amaterasu could fight better than he could. She didn't need him and he felt useless.

And he was exhausted. As he stood in his human form looking down into Taka Pass, he felt how much his legs ached. He didn't know if he could take another step. They'd travelled all day and all night, and he was covered in scratches and splinters that irritated every part of him. Amaterasu was also covered in marks, but they didn't seem to bother her.

Still seemingly bursting with happy energy, she bounded well ahead of him, but suddenly she stopped. Tilting her head back, she looked as if she was sniffing the air. Oki massaged his legs and grimaced for a moment before dragging himself over to her. Now as well as feeling useless, he also felt a mess.

Motionless, Amaterasu sniffed hard at the air.

"You're a human. Smells aren't as vivid any more," said Oki, knowing she was having a trouble. "You'll have to use your eyes instead. Are we looking for the Moon Tribe?"

She glanced at him and frowned before turning her attention to her surroundings. She tilted her head, as if she was listening for something.

Oki felt his annoyance growing. "Why won't you speak? I know you can. What are we looking for exactly?"

She suddenly erupted into a run. It was amazing how she did it. There seemed to be no transition between her standing still and running as fast as she could. Already she was out of sight around a curve in the muddy track. Oki groaned as he took after her. Why wouldn't she speak? He wondered if she was only letting him follow her so that she could pounce on him whenever she got bored.

Running as hard as he could, he glimpsed her hair streaming behind her just before she turned into a tunnel on the left that led through the rock. She didn't hesitate, so Oki assumed it was safe. Before running into the imps in the forest, he'd worried about her safety but there was no need for that now. She could protect herself better than he ever could. Again though he felt useless.

The damp tunnel opened up into a mossy cavern. Oki paused as he glanced around for Amaterasu. She was at the top of a wooden walkway. He grimaced. He didn't know if his legs could take any more…

Finally he emerged from the cave into the painful sunlight. He was in a higher part of Taka Pass where the slopes were too steep to be climbed without the use of the tunnel. The air tasted different to what it had when he'd first entered the pass. It was heavy with the sweetness of blossoms and somehow it seemed to immediately banish the tight irritation that had been plaguing him all night.

Amaterasu stood a few steps in front of him. She was motionless with her hand tight around Waka's flute. Oki looked at her face. As always, his eyes lowered away from her of their own accord, but not before he'd seen the hardness in every part of her expression. The red markings on her body suddenly seemed more vibrant: the colour of fresh blood.

Just ahead was an enormous cherry blossom, similar to the one that grew in Kamui. At its base were two silver boats whose hulls gleamed blindingly in the sunlight. They were similar to the old Ark of Yamato, only much, much smaller and brighter. The masts were bare, but Oki knew sails would fold from the air as soon as the boats moved; the same thing had happened when the ark had left Lake Laochi.

Two men sat side by side on the bow of one of the ships. Golden hair ran down their backs stretching almost to their knees. The Moon Tribe.

Oki grabbed his sword, but Amaterasu was already away. Her long bounds carried her to the boats in an instant. Roaring furiously, she lashed out with the beads, knocking both men from the boat. As they lay dazed at her feet, Oki saw Amaterasu draw Waka's green sword. Her face was filled with anger and her eyes seemed to have turned black. She raised the sword.

Oki ran, but he knew he'd never reach her before she killed them. Just as she seemed to be about to bring the sword down, one of the Moon Tribers managed to raise a whistle to his mouth. A shriek pierced the air. It was so loud it made Oki cringe. Even Amaterasu let out a sound of pain as she covered her ears and backed away.

There was the unmistakeable screech of imps. They suddenly came from everywhere; scuttling up and down the walls of Taka Pass carrying instruments and flaming skulls. As they bounded on to the grass, they moved determinedly towards Amaterasu.

Oki ran to her. Standing by her side, he held his sword ready. "I've never seen so many imps," he said.

Amaterasu's eyes narrowed as she watched the imps creeping closer, but she didn't seem concerned. She even gave Oki a small smile as she held Waka's flute ready. Green light fizzed from the end as the blade appeared.

The crowd of imps halted just out of reach of Amaterasu's rosary. Oki watched them as they held their weapons ready. He could see their stick-like limbs tensing in preparation.

Behind Amaterasu, the two Moon Tribers had managed to get to their feet and were running for one of the boats. Amaterasu turned and lashed out with her beaded rosary to stop them, but suddenly the imps pounced and she was forced to let them go.

Oki swung his sword frantically. There were so many that he couldn't see. He swung and swung, trusting his instincts and skills to keep him from being killed. He couldn't see what Amaterasu was doing, but he could the tearing sound of her rosary as it ripped into the imps and feel the way Waka's sword made the air crackle.

And she was using her powers. There was wind. Lightning. Fire. Water. Oki heard imps screaming and swearing as they fell.

But then Amaterasu cried out. It was a sound of pain and Oki felt it tearing through every part of him.

"Amaterasu!" He swung his sword harder, desperately trying to clear a path to her. He couldn't see anything. Every time there was a break in the imp onslaught it was quickly filled with an instrument, flaming skull or ugly leering imp.

Oki roared as he slid into his beast form. For one tiny moment he was vulnerable as he changed and he groaned as several lutes sliced across his skin, but as soon as the transformation as complete he could move faster. Growling and snarling, he clawed and bit his way through the imps, all the time searching for Amaterasu. Every now and then he saw a flash of white or Waka's green sword cutting through an imp, and he knew she was still fighting, but he could smell blood. And lots of it.

The air also stank of imp blood, which was putrid enough to make Oki gag, especially with the enhanced sense of smell that came from being a beast. His head was beginning to feel light.

But the imps were beginning to thin. Finally Oki could see Amaterasu, or he could at least see the black light of her aura, which was all that was ever visible to him when he looked at her in his beast form. The imps were definitely targeting her rather than him. They were all over her, completely ignoring Oki. She was screaming as she lashed out with her rosary, her glaive and Waka's sword. Around her the air was constantly bursting in to flowers as she killed imp after imp. She was covered in blood. Oki could smell it. Some was the black slime that came from an imp's veins but most of it seemed to be her own.

Oki growled as he leapt forward to help her, but suddenly something sliced into him. He gasped as he was knocked to the ground. The blow had felt like a sword, but he wasn't bleeding. He didn't even seem to be injured. Changing into his human form, he glanced at Amaterasu. Briefly she glanced at him and he saw the anger covering her face. It was enough to make him freeze. He'd never seen a more dangerous expression. This was her fight.

A fireball unfolded from the air, engulfing the imps that still swarmed around her. Oki winced as he heard the frantic cries from the imps as the flames licked at their bodies. He'd seen Amaterasu's power before but he didn't think she'd ever drawn a fireball that powerful before. He could feel the heat of it scraping his face, even though he was a fair distance from her.

The remaining imps – now only half a dozen or so – stared at the scene around them. Amaterasu's flowers covered the ground, but there were also several imp bodies bleeding across the grass that Oki knew he must have killed. He was slightly disappointed by how few he'd managed to slay.

One of the imps seemed to yelp in fright. Holding his flute high in the air, he bounced up and down on the air. "Would you look at that! That's wolf god girl is insane! That's most of our species turned to pansies! What a cruel, cruel fate! I don't wanna be a pansy!" He dropped his lute and bounded to the nearest wall. Quickly he began to climb.

The other imps glanced at one another.

"The Moon Tribe said we'd regret it if we didn't fight…"

"I don't care. That weird wolf girl is scarier. She bit Kuz's head off!"

As one, the rest of the imps suddenly threw their instruments across the grass. Shrieking frantically, they ran. Behind them though, Amaterasu's face was still dark with fury. She lashed out with the rosary. The beads arched towards the imps, ready to tear open their backs.

"Amaterasu, let them go!" said Oki.

He leapt at her, knocking her to the ground. She screamed angrily at him and then bit his arm. Oki gasped as he fought not to cry out. Her teeth were still as sharp as a wolf's.

"Amaterasu… what's gotten in to you?" he panted.

Her face seemed to clear, once again filling with its usual benevolence. Quickly she released his arm and began licking it urgently.

"It's all right, I've had worse," said Oki. "Just promise me you won't get like that again. I don't like seeing you that angry and that full of hate."

She stared at him. Oki held her gaze for as long as he could. Something was wrong with her, but he couldn't decide what. He'd had a feeling something was wrong the first time he'd met her in her human form. Why was her aura black? People only had black auras if they had malevolent natures…

She'd been so gentle as a wolf. Why was it different now she was human?

She began licking his arm again and Oki suddenly realised that he was laying on top of her. Just like with the ditch in Agata, he suddenly felt unbearably hot. He looked at the way she busily licked the blood from his arm. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to kiss her…

But as soon as he'd pictured it in his mind, he felt himself pulling away from her as he stood. His body seemed to be moving of its own accord. As hard as he tried, he couldn't stop himself.

Was this how it was supposed to be? He could barely touch her. And now he realised he couldn't even think about what it would be like to press his lips…

He shook himself. Of course it was meant to be like this. She was a god. He was a mortal. He had to get a grip.

Sitting up, Amaterasu began licking her own wounds. She was covered in gashes.

"Is there anything I can do to help? Maybe we should find a village where you can rest," he said.

"No." She stood and gazed up at the sky. Her eyes suddenly narrowed. Her fingers gripped Waka's flute hard.

Oki followed her gaze. A silver boat was gliding through the air, growing smaller and smaller as it drifted further away. Amaterasu gave a low growl, seemingly without even realising it.

But beside the giant cherry tree was the second boat. Amaterasu smiled as she burst in to a run, but Oki frowned. The Moon Tribe weren't idiots. They wouldn't just leave a boat…

"This is a trap," he said.

Amaterasu glanced back at him.

"Don't you think this is too easy?" Oki pressed. "I think they want you to follow them. You shouldn't go."

Amaterasu stared at Waka's flute.

"I know you want to save him and Issun, but… but it's too dangerous. Do you think they'd want you to risk yourself to save them?"

She still stared at Waka's flute. Oki watched the way she carefully played with it between her fingers. He glanced at her eyes. There was longing in her expression. Oki paused. Finally some pieces of the puzzle were sliding together. Amaterasu had obviously been human before, which meant she'd probably been human around Waka on the Celestial Plain. He also remembered the way she'd hugged him in the Moon Cave. He'd been barely alive with the poison running through him, but he'd never forget the slight pang he'd felt as Amaterasu had leapt in to Waka's arms…

He should have put this together a long time ago.

"I don't think Waka would ever forgive himself if anything happened to you," he said softly, ignoring the ache that suddenly filled him.

Amaterasu froze. She closed her eyes for a moment, as if she was remembering something. Oki watched her face. There were many emotions in her eyes. Pain. Longing. And… anger? He couldn't be sure because, as usual, he was forced to look away quickly. Even so, he had a feeling there was a lot more happening between Waka and Amaterasu than he yet realised. Was Amaterasu angry with him for something?

Well, Oki couldn't blame her. He was the most irritating man in existence.

Amaterasu suddenly shook herself. She leapt on to the deck of the boat and then stood with her arms folded looking down at Oki.

He sighed. Of course she was going after the Moon Tribe. Waka would probably never forgive himself if anything happened to her, but Amaterasu would probably also never forgive herself if anything to Waka, or Issun, for that matter.

Oki climbed up on to the boat beside her. "All right, but I'm coming with you."

She'd get herself in to trouble without him, especially if she got angry again. When she was angry, he had no doubt that she could be the most dangerous thing in the world.

* * *

Finally Issun was able to see what the moon looked like, and he was a little unnerved to say the least. It was the most barren place he'd ever come across, and he had a feeling that it hadn't always been like this.

The palace exterior was pretty; there were gardens full of weird, glowing flowers that Issun had never seen before and there was a path that sloped up to some dazzling cliffs that looked as if they had been carved from quartz.

To the north, there was a city that looked as if it sprawled for miles, but it was creepily dark. Waka had said that the sun didn't shine on the moon the way it did on earth. The sun could be seen in the sky but the light it cast was faded, giving the impression that the moon was bathed in perpetual twilight. It was a little odd, but there was something soothing about it that Issun liked.

To make up for the lack of light, lamp posts surrounded the palace and bordered the long road that led to the city. However, the city itself seemed dark and murky in the twilight. Issun could only pick out half a dozen lights and they made him uneasy. There was something… empty about the place.

Trying to push the feeling aside, he bounced along after Waka. Escape had been easy, Waka had disabled the security and then climbed out of the window on to the roof of the palace. Now, they moved along the roof tiles cautiously. Every few steps Waka stopped and looked round. Issun knew he wasn't happy, and it wasn;t just because their escape had been far too easy.

"Look, Ammy killing you is just rubbish," said Issun. "I mean, sure you're annoying and everyone wants to give you a good slap, but I don't think Ammy would kill you. Maybe bite you if ever you made a move on her because I know how much you want her and all, but I don't think she'd kill you."

And she liked him. Issun hadn't forgotten how worried she'd been about him when she first arrived in Nippon again, or how she'd hugged him in the Moon Cave. She wouldn't hurt him.

Waka didn't answer. His face was expressionless but Issun could sense his misery flooding the air. It was weird seeing Waka like that. He'd always been so smug in Nippon. Issun actually felt sorry for him.

"Sheesh, you really need to stop moping. I bet even the air feels suicidal with the depressing vibes you're giving off. She won't kill you."

Waka turned. "You have no idea, Issun! Gods are not supposed to be in human form. Gods are passionate which means they get angry very easily, and being angry when you have the power to destroy everything is very dangerous."

"But-"

"You're still thinking of her as a wolf! She's human now with human feelings."

"But why would she get angry with you?"

"I don't know. I just know she ends up hating me!"

Wow, this was really getting to Waka. Issun had never heard so many unhappy exclamation marks in his voice before. It was a pretty nasty situation though. Waka loved Ammy and somehow she was going to kill him…

"What happened between you on the Celestial Plain?" said Issun.

"I told you. I turned her down."

"I bet she turned you down."

Waka laughed. Issun studied his face for a moment. "Are you being serious? Did you really turn her down?"

"This conversation is getting very boring, my little bouncing friend. Now be quiet before someone hears that high-pitched voice of yours."

Issun glanced below them at the palace gardens and then at the barren road leading to the city. "Who the heck is gonna hear us? There's no one here! No guards… no one! The moon isn't a very happening place is it?"

"Because most of the Moon Tribe are dead."

Issun paused. Now he felt bad… "Really?"

"Vel usurped the royal family and began playing with monsters. He can create them or summon them from alternate worlds. When the Moon Tribe tried to stop him he summoned Orochi and Yami. They wiped out almost everyone. Vel then sent Orochi to the Celestial Plain."

There was only one word for a man like that. "What a bastard!" said Issun.

"See those lights over there? That's Moon City. The only city on the moon. There's, oh, maybe thirty Moon Tribers living there? And that was over two hundred years ago. There's probably less now."

"Unless they've been breeding."

Waka laughed. "Children are rare in the Moon Tribe. It's the same for all species that are immortal. Otherwise we'd be overrun."

"So immortality backfires then when half your species is wiped out? Harsh."

Issun was about to ask something else until he realised what Waka was doing. Waka never willingly gave information. He was only telling Issun about the Moon Tribe so that they stopped talking about Ammy. Oh no. Issun didn't let go that easy. The Moon Tribe were interesting, but any gossip concerning Ammy and Waka was better.

"So, you and Ammy…"

Waka took a deep breath. He clenched his hand in to a fist and closed his eyes. "A sweet golden flower trapped in the darkness crying."

Issun felt his mouth gaping. "You really are half-baked aren't you?"

"It was a prophecy," said Waka softly.

"You're prophesising now?!"

"It just popped in to my head now. It happens sometimes."

"Gods, why are your prophecies so rubbish? And you're just changing the subject so we're not talking about Ammy."

"Oui, but it's also true. Come on, my little bouncing friend. We're not leaving this palace yet. There's a princess in a dungeon. We need to rescue her."

* * *

"Your majesty, the prophet has escaped," said Raik. He stood close to the doorway of the Moon King's study, ready to dive in to the corridor if anything sharp was thrown at him. The Moon King had told him Waka would escape – had even wanted him to escape – but that didn't mean he wouldn't change his mind.

Sitting behind his desk at the back of the room, the Moon King smiled. "Good. Follow him as best you can, and as carefully as you can. Amaterasu will be on her way here now. You remember what to say?"

"Yes." Raik paused. "Will it work?" It sounded dubious to him… and he was worried about Waka chopping his head off… or Amaterasu biting his head off. Neither would be pleasant.

"Yes. Lock them up separately and then bring Amaterasu to me. I'm looking forward to meeting her. She'll be exquisite in her human form."

"As you wish." Raik turned to leave, but the Moon King called him back.

"While you're at it, Raik, have some men prepare a boat for the journey to the Celestial Plain. It's not as if Amaterasu will ever set foot there again. We may as well take advantage of that. It'll be a better home for the entire Moon Tribe than this cursed rock. Don't you agree?"

Raik smiled. "Yes, your majesty."

* * *

**By the way, has everyone read The Long Howl? You really should read it. It's an okami/harry potter fic. Brilliant. Do a search (if your search on it and read it. Now!!!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews as well! : )**

**lol, I know this fic is cheesy in place. That's why it's so fun to write!**


End file.
